A Better Place, A Better Time
by Lynn101
Summary: A history of Dom and Letty that will eventually catch up and continue forward. Disregarding anything after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A history of Letty/Dom that will eventually catch up with the story and hopefully continue from there.  
**

**A/N: I don't own any of this. Never have, never will. **

**

* * *

Letty POV**

Mia climbed in the backseat with me while Dom sat shotgun. I glanced back towards the helicopter taking off as Leon pulled a U-turn back and headed back towards the house. Everything had happened so fast. From Jesse racing slips and losing to Vince getting caught on the truck to my Civic flipping off the road. Now what? I stared out the window unresponsively for the whole drive.

"Letty?" Mia asked gently. I quietly looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" I shrugged as a response and gave a small nod. I knew she was referring to my possible injuries but it came seemed to carry a heavier note. And honestly I couldn't feel anything at the moment. Probably adrenaline and shock and shit like that. My eyes met with Dom's as I turned back to the window as he turned around in his seat to face me. He gave me a concerned look as his eyes graze over my body, looking for signs of any major injuries that would need hospitalization. I knew what he was thinking. Before any of this I would have suffered in silence. Just sucked it up rather than look weak. He thought I was just putting up a front. Shit, I just flipped a few times in a car going 80. I should be fucked up in some manner. None of my limbs were screaming in agony so despite a few scrapes I figured I was fine.

All of sudden I was pissed at Dom for seeming so concerned for me. I knew it didn't logically make sense but fuck that. He's the one that made us do this heist. '_This will be the last one Letty_' and '_I saw us on a beach in Mexico, Letty_'. We never should have done this without Jesse. Dom told us this would be the last one. And none of us are strong enough to turn him down. To just look him in the face and say 'No Dom this doesn't feel right. We should stop this.' And now Vince is getting airlifted out with the help of a cop who has more than enough evidence to put us all in jail for years. Fuck this.

Dom's brow furrowed even more when I glared at him before looking out the window. It wasn't fair to put this all on him. But it doesn't matter right now anyway.

We reached the house in record time and immediately Dom and Leon were out of the car talking over each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Leon, you take Letty and the Civic and head for the border. I'll stick around and grab Jesse and… and Vince once he's released, and meet you guys down there."

"No way man. I'm not gonna bail on this when it's still hot. We don't even know where Jesse is, dog. We don't even know if Vince is gonna be okay, let alone if there isn't gonna be a whole squad waiting to pick you up and throw you in the slammer. " Leon argued. Mia helped me climb out of the back seat. Okay… now I was starting to feel it. There was a throbbing in my wrist and shoulder. Fuck that, they'd take me to the hospital and I don't want to get arrested because some blonde cop fucked us all over. Doesn't seem dislocated or broken so it's not worth mentioning at the moment.

"Dom, what about me?" Mia asked as she closed the Civic's door behind me.

"What?" He led us all into the house and began pacing.

"What about me? When do I go to Mexico?"

"You weren't involved in the jobs. You can probably stay here. I don't want you pulled into this."

"Fuck you Dom. You want to take my whole family away from me and leave me here to run a garage and store?"

"Mia, you have to stay in school…"

"No Dom. I'm going with you guys."

"Mia don't start with me now-"

"She has a point Dom." My voice was dryer than I expected it to be. It had a raw, raspy sound to it. Dom looked at me, surprised by my interjection. I swallowed painfully before continuing.

"Look, you're asking her to stay when everything she cares about picks up and moves. It's not fair and you fucking know it. She'll stay here for Vince while you grab Jesse and follow us down. That way if the cop turns us in, it'll only be one of us here rather than all of us." It didn't sit well with me to throw Vince under the bus, but it made sense.

"No way. I'm not letting Vince take the fall for this."

"You know he'd want you to leave. Dom you're gonna be wanted more than any of us." Leon slide in gently.

"We're all…what's the word…oh, accessories anyway. Even Mia. She knew about all of it. Makes her an accessory too. Right Mia?"

"Technically yes." She said with conviction, ready to say anything that would let her come along. I almost wanted to laugh if it weren't so serious. We are all arguing about whether or not Mia's allowed to run from the law with us. She was always the straight-laced one and here she is ready to jump the country with us felons. Who wouldn't though, if it were their family on the line?

"Fuck… Guys, you need to get out of here. It can't be long until the cops show up and I want you gone long before they get here." Dom said, mainly to Leon. "Go pack. Now." He eyed Leon and me, signally the end of the conversation. Amazing. Even in the middle of a crisis we'll all do what he says… What a presence that man has. The part of me that usually loves that about him seethed. Who was he to tell us what to do at this point? It's his fucking fault that all of this is happening. Who is he to tell Mia she's not allowed to be with her family anymore? She opened her mouth to speak but Dom walked away. Her brow furrowed with frustration as she followed him.

"Let, you need to go start packing…" Leon said nudging me gently. I sighed and nodded, knowing I'd do whatever Dom asked of me despite my newfound resentment. I hurried up the stairs and grabbed a large duffle bag from under the bed. I grabbed my clothes out of the dresser than Dom and I shared. I grabbed a few of his boxers and shirts and threw them in too before heading to our bathroom and grabbing all my toiletries. It wasn't a particularly organized duffle as I continued to pack random things from our room. Pictures. Little trinkets that are particularly important to me. Who knew when we'd be back… if at all. I packed the bag until it wouldn't close all the way and then grabbed a pillow case and began stuffing more stuff into it. Within a half hour I was packed with as much crap and I could manage. I dragged all my stuff down the stairs and ran around the house grabbing more stuff. Food, more pictures, blankets. Things that made home, home. Leon grabbed my duffle off my shoulder and ran it out to the Civic with his stuff. I followed him and packed more stuff into the backseat. I noticed Dom was in the garage and made my way towards him.

"Dom…" I stopped, realizing I didn't know what to say to him. He looked up at me from under the hood of the Charger. The look in his eye scared me. He didn't know what was going on any more than the rest of us. He was just trying to be the head of the family and make the tough decisions.

"Dom… Let Mia take care of Vince. Go get Jesse and follow us down there. Please." I begged. I didn't beg often… And even less frequently in a serious manner. He pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him instinctively.

"I can't do that baby. I can't leave him here to fend for himself…"

"Then send Mia down with Jesse. Please Dom. Don't leave her here alone. She doesn't have anyone else now… She doesn't deserve to be left with the cleanup of our mistakes."

"I know, baby. I know. I'll figure it out… but I need you to get going. I don't want to have to worry about you. I need you guys to go to the bank. Withdraw as much money as you can without raising questions. The cops will probably put a freeze on our accounts once they catch up with what's happened."

"We won't be able to get much out…"

"Tell them… shit I don't know… Tell them you are going to Vegas and need a ton of cash." He grappled for plans. Even now he was still a great leader. He pulled away from me and walked to an old toolbox in the corner. It was his father's old box. He opened it and pulled out a few wads of cash and handed them to me.

"This should help. You guys get down there, find a place to stay get us a set up. Buy new phones and call from a pay phone to gives us the numbers. I don't want them to be able to tap our phones. If I need to call, I'll go to a neighbors house…I'll be down there once Vince gets cleared. I promise baby… I love you. I need you to be that girl who is stronger than she seems. The survivor. I promise we'll come down as soon as we can… I love you baby. You know that right?" I nodded quickly.

"I don't want to leave you Dom. I feel like everything is falling apart. I feel like if we separate we'll never find our way back." I whispered into his chest. He stroked my hair as he responded.

"I know. But we will. Nothing can keep us apart." He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. Dom pulled me into a reassuring kiss. I heard a muffled cough from behind me.

"Girl… we gotta get going." Leon said quietly. I sighed and held Dom tighter.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the car." I knew he didn't want to let go of me anymore than I wanted to let go of him. We really hadn't been apart for an extended amount of time since he went to prison. He kissed me again and opened the passenger door as Leon ran to the other side and hopped in, starting the engine. Mia ran over and hugged me tightly, tears in her eyes.

"Please be careful. I'll find a way to get down there with you guys. Don't worry about me." She said sniffing through her tears before running around to Leon's door.

"I love you." Dom said again.

"I love you too." He kissed me a final time and closed the door, turning away and walking into the house before we could pull out of the driveway. He didn't want to watch us leave. I didn't want to watch us leave. Leon pulled out onto the street and started the drive towards Mexico. When we left our neighborhood I finally spoke up about something that I hadn't brought up before, in Dom's presence.

"Leon, I need to go to the doctor." I said quietly. He looked over at me alarmed.

"Girl I thought you said you was all right."

"I am… Its just that… I need to…"I was having a hard time forming my words. How much should I tell him? Well at this point he was all I had for an unknown amount of time. Besides, he'd find out eventually…

"Leon can you keep a secret?" I asked looking out the window at the trees flying by.

"You know I can."

"You can't even tell Dom." Again he looked at me alarmed. Dom and I didn't have secrets. He nodded and I sighed, glancing out the window once more before launching into a story. As I confessed my secrets to Leon, I wondered how we had gotten to this point. How everything in this fucked up family had gone so south in just a few years…

* * *

**A/N: This was just kind of the intro chapter. I know Letty didn't seem very Lettyish but she looked really shaken up after the accident. We'll see more of the stereotypical Letty in later chapters. Opinions? Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own shit. This is kind of a background as told by Letty but later chapters will be more focused on specific moments in time in her and Dom's past. But I didn't want to write a ton of history that wasn't really pertinent to this story as told by me.**

* * *

Contrary to Mia's belief, I was not immediately in love with Dominic Toretto. I did, however, always look up to him. He was my childhood idol always. It was around the time that all the other girls swooned over Michael Jackson or whoever the famous heartthrob was at the time and I thought of Dom that I realized I might have a little crush on him. One of those two turned out to be a fucking psycho. You can guess which one…

When I was about seven, Mr. Toretto agreed to watch me after school each day while my mom was still at work. She pulled long hours with her two jobs and I rarely saw her as a young child. She wanted to make sure she could provide me with a future and all that shit that being a parent requires. Not easy for a Spanish-speaking foreigner. In reflection I never truly gave her the credit she deserved for giving up pretty much everything for me. But I haven't lived at home since I was 18. We talk occasionally, just to check in and let her know I'm still alive. And still more into cars than college. And still with that Toretto boy. Love you too, Ma.

After the first few weeks, Mr. Toretto realized that I didn't really want to play dress up with Mia. Poor girl wanted me to make-believe with Barbies. No fucking way that was happening, even then. I was never into the Princess trend. I knew it would never be my life, so what's the point in pretending? Instead I wanted to play teeball and soccer in the backyard with Mr. T and Dom. Man, I wanted to everything that kid did. He played learned to throw a football, so did I. He would try to ride his bicycle with no hands, then dammit I was gonna try it too. There was nothing he could try that I wouldn't try to show up. I had a lot of bruises as a child due to this competitive nature. I still can't believe the school system never investigated my mom thinking she was beating me or some crazy shit. Shows you how good the California school system is. Yeah, yeah, they really care about all their kids and shit.

I still hung out with Mia regularly because she was a sweet girl and I was still too young to completely stop observing social conventions. Inevitably she became my best friend despite our obvious differences. She'd cheer for me when I played teeball against the boys. She'd stand up to her brother when he would tell me I wasn't allowed to play with them. What a little shit he was when he was little. Or maybe he's the same, he's just more attractive now. Maybe I didn't have a crush on him when I was way little because of his awkward years. Who knows. God knows I went through them too. Fucking crazy ass Latina hair freaking out at the slightest humidity mixed with the skinny, gawky look.

Junior high was a fucking nightmare. Mia was in all those Gifted classes leaving me to fend for myself in the regular classes. I didn't particularly have any good friends in my classes and I'm sure some of those snotty kids made fun of me for being poor or some shit, even though none of those little shits came from the uppercrust. Fuckin' hypocrites. I'm sure I've had more money pass through my hands in the past few years than any of them will ever see.

Somewhere along the way, Dom met Vince and the two became inseparable. Around the junior high years, Mr. T finally let Dom (and inevitably Vince) into the garage to help with his cars and to share some of his expert knowledge. Well there was no fucking way he was gonna get to learn cool shit without me. After much berating Mr. T finally agreed to let me help in the garage too. This led to a ton of shit from Dom and Vince about how I need to '_learn to be a girl like Mia_' and telling me '_no boy is ever gonna like you if you don't start trying to be a girl'_. Dicks.

As Dom and Vince got even more pissy with age I started to realize I had a minor crush on Dom to the point that none of his demeaning comments would deter me from trying to hang out with him. In the back of my head the old schoolyard manta rang: If boys are mean to you, it means they secretly like you. Ha. What bullshit. Who tells little girls this shit? It just gives guys an excuse to be assholes and get the hopes of poor girls up. Like I said: bullshit.

Anyway, by freshman year of high school, the only thing that may have eclipsed Dom in my eyes was cars. While I had yet to get behind the wheel I knew it was something special. Even as a fourteen year-old I knew I'd end up working with cars in some way. While my mother was dreaming up some grand collegiate future for me, I focused on learning everything I could about the machines. Mr. T started letting me come to his races since he figured that at fifteen Dom and Vince were old enough to handle keeping an eye on Mia and I and us kids didn't need to be watched by the old widow, Mrs. Bateman that lived diagonally from the Torettos. We were all relieved. Her house smelled like cat piss, smoke, and some kind of herbal tea.

One day at school I was being hassled by some fucking loser at school about some stupid high school shit or something. Whatever, anyway the fucktard was giving me shit about whatever and out of nowhere Dom swooped in with Vince and saved the day. He threw an arm around me and nodded towards the unfortunate kid.

"This guy bothering you Leticia?" The kid just kind of glared and opened his mouth to respond but Vince cut him off.

"Run along faggot. Don't even bother." I was too busy floating on Cloud 9 to notice anything that happened after that. Dom had actually put his arm around my shoulders. That had to mean something right? Everything does when you are fourteen. I remember I could feel his body heat radiating into me and being close enough to smell his unnecessary amount of cologne. If it were any other guy I could have gagged at its overwhelmingly strong aroma, but I didn't care with Dom. I only hoped it was strong enough to stay in my shirt so that I could smell it later. How fucking creepy was I? Whatever. If you act like you haven't been there you're a fucking liar and you know it.

While it seemed like time had frozen in place, I can now recognize that his arm was only around my shoulders for a few seconds before he dropped it and laughed with Vince. He ruffled my hair and ran off to chase girls or put on more cologne or whatever fifteen year old guys do when they aren't defending their sister's androgynous-looking best friend. Lord know from that moment I was hooked. I wanted to date this guy more than I had ever wanted anything in my life, including but not limited to: a new pair of sneakers, for Mia to lay off on trying to style my hair (I learned my lesson when she offered to cut it for me when we were nine), for the great state of California to ban homework, and even my drivers license (because if I were with Dom, he would drive me around as everyone looked at me with jealousy).

Thank god that somewhere around my fifteenth birthday I hit a growth spurt and no longer looked like Mario Lopez with long hair.

* * *

**A/N: Mmk. So I know its short. But I wanted to get this out of the way so we can get into the good stuff. I also don't like a lot of the fics that show Letty have some crazy abusive home-life. So I didn't go that route. :) Please, feel free to review. If you already have, please feel free to review each chapter. I love hearing from the readers. Any critiques or criticisms or any ideas you want to send my way. I do understand that the grammar isn't perfect, but thats because neither is Letty's. In fact, I'm gonna try to make it a little bit worse in later chapters. And I do proof read but you never know when little things slip by and for that I apologize in advanced. Love you guys. Keep me motivated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Letty POV**

_1992_

Thank god school was finally out for the summer. That means no more getting up early and no more homework for three whole months. Awesome. On the flip side, it was summer in southern California in a low income neighborhood. That meant hot-as-balls weather with broken A/C. Disgusting.

I walked through my house opening windows trying to get some kind of draft to lower the temperature. No such luck. My mom was at work, as always, so I was left up to my own devices during the days and evenings when she wasn't here. Sounds really sweet, right? Wrong. My sixteenth birthday is in about two months which means that I can't drive anywhere yet. I have to walk or bicycle or rollerblade or something like that if I want to go anywhere. God I can't wait until I have my license. Though realistically I won't have a car so a license really won't help at all… Fuck. I'm still going to be trapped at home alone all day.

_Knock, knock_. My brow furrowed as I walked to the front door and peeked through the spyhole. Immediately I threw the door open screaming with joy, a little too high pitched for my liking, and hugged the girl.

"Whoa calm down." She said hugging me back.

"God girl. I'm so bored I could shoot myself in the face. Speaking of, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be babysitting those kids for the rest of your life?" Mia had gotten a summer job of babysitting all day on weekdays. She had offered to split the job and the money with me but I declined. Who wants to clean up babyshit all day? I'd rather be bored.

"I have the day off. One of the kids had a doctor appointment or something. So I thought I'd come hang and… what are you wearing?" She walked into my house eyeing me the whole time. I looked down at myself.

"What?"

"Oh my god. Letitcia Ortiz. You're wearing shorts."

"I've worn shorts before Mi."

"Not short girl shorts. You only wear like… guys shorts."

"It's not a big deal." I said nervously.

"It is too! When did this happen? Why was I not informed?"

"My mom bought them for me. I dunno. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by never wearing them so I figured I'd wear them during the day when no one is around. That way they end up in the laundry but no one needs to see me in them." I shrugged and tugged the bottom o the shorts downwards in an effort to cover more of my skin.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want people to see you in them? My god. I'd kill for your calves!" Mia admired my legs while I just stood there awkwardly.

"Whatever. Don't go around telling people about this." I threatened. Her face lit up like she had figured out how to get the A/C working.

"You should wear them on the first day of school!"

"Mia school got out like a week ago. I'm not even thinking about August yet. And hell no. That's the worst idea I've ever heard. And I've heard a few. Need I remind you of Vince's genius plan to open beer bottles, pour it out, refill them with god-knows-what and then glue the bottle caps back on—" I rambled

"—Letty shut up. I'm a genius. So many guys will want you!" I scoffed at her as we made our way into my room and sat on my bed.

"Maybe if you wore them."

"I'm serious girl. You look really good." I looked at her unsure.

"You can always run a test-drive and wear them at the party this weekend." She suggested while looking at her nails.

"What party?"

"Dom and V are thro—"

"No fucking way. I'm not letting them see me like this."

"They're probably going to be drunk anyway. More likely than not they won't even remember you being there let alone what you were wearing ." Yeah of course Dom would never remember me being there. Why would he? I sighed dejectedly to myself before snapping out of my trance.

"Whatever. I'll go to the party but I'm not wearing the shorts."

"Great its tonight!"

"What! Mia! You said it was this weekend…"

"Well… it's a Thursday…"

"That's not the weekend." I said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. I swear. Babysitting is making this girl just as stupid as the kids she's watching.

"Right. But my dad is going to Palmdale to race this weekend. So we have the house with no parental guardian. So they want to have this weekend be like... party central. They want to party every night… but I see it ending after tomorrow night when Vince is hospitalized with alcohol poisoning."

"Real nice, Mi." I said shaking my head but laughing anyway.

"Well its true!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"So what ARE you going to wear tonight if not that?"

"I dunno. What I normally wear I guess." I shrugged. I had never been to one of their parties because they had always deemed me too young to hang out with them. Or too much of a pest. Or some shit like that. Whatever. Now that Mia was allowed to go though, they can't play the 'You're too young' card since she's technically a year younger than me. And if they made up some other bullshit reason, I'd just threaten to call Mr. T.

She gave me an unsure look.

"Why does it matter?" I asked defensively.

"You don't want to dress to impress?" She asked, slightly annoyed by my resistance to get al girly-fied.

"Who would I want to impress? The only people I'm really going to know are you, V, and Dom. And you guys already know what I look like. Why should I feel the need to dress up for other people when that's just not really who I am." I continued my tirade for a while until I could tell Mia was no longer listening.

"Anyway. I think I'm just going to wear my normal clothes." I finished with a loud exhale. She looked at me a giggled before rolling her eyes.

"What ever Letty. Anyway. I'm gonna go. I still need to eat and shower and figure out what I'm going to wear and whatnot. Feel free to come over around ten to ten-thirty ish. I think that's when Dom said people are gonna start showing up." I nodded and she left. I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was only seven and rolled my eyes. How long does it really take to get dressed and eat? Hell I do that in about twenty minutes each morning before school. I decided to take a short nap to kill some time and when I woke up it was nine forty-five. I yawned and made my way to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of loose jeans with a hole in the knee from playing football with the Torettos one time. I smiled at the memory and pulled them on. I left my plain black tee-shirt on and went and brushed my teeth. I hate the taste of my mouth after sleeping for any extended period of time.

I pulled my hair back out of my face and grabbed my wallet off my dresser and stuffed it in my back pocket. I debated putting shoes on but figured, what the hell, who needs shoes anyway? On my way out of the house I grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it. I grabbed my keys of the hook in the entryway and left, locking the door behind me. I took a few bites of my apple as I walked barefoot down the street to the Torettos. I could hear the bass pounding from about two or three houses down. Well this should be interesting… I shook my head and took a deep breath and walked in the front door. Sensory overload.

The music was incredibly loud and the entire house smelled of pot and smoke. I smirked to myself. Good luck explaining that one away, Dom. People were everywhere. How the fuck do Dom and Vince know this many people? I can barely recognize a few from around school and I'm positive they don't know me.

"Letty!" I hear Mia's familiar voice and turn in her direction.

"Damn girl, look at you!" I say looking at her outfit, surprised Dom let her out in public dressed the way she was. She had a dark red halter and a short jean skirt on with low heels. And she wanted my calves? The girl has legs for miles. She was a year younger than me and already more developed. Fuck my life.

"So how'd you get Dom to let you down the stairs like that?" I asked, finally too curious to let it slide.

"He hasn't seen me yet. I've been dodging him." She answered looking around and smiling at the random people. As I looked around, I immediately felt out of place.

"You could have told me I'd be underdressed." I said feeling uncomfortable compared to all the scantily clad girls throwing themselves at guys.

"Well you got up on your women's rights soapbox and went on about how you shouldn't have to change for the sake of guys. It was inspiring." She responded with a shrug.

"Besides. I thought you didn't care what they think anyway."

"I don't… It's just awkward. I feel like people are looking at me."

"Doubtful." She said halfheartedly and smiled at a guy that was eyeing her.

"Thanks Mi…" I responded rolling my eyes and watching a couple makeout a few feet away from us. Feeling like a fucking creep I shook my head and looked away.

"I didn't mean it like that. Want to get a drink with me?" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen. She slowly peeked in and saw Vince. She scanned the rest of the room for Dom but apparently he was somewhere else. I think Mia gets a kick out of feeling like a spy or something sneaking around trying not to get caught.

"God, could Vince be more of a manwhore." I mumbled to her, making her laugh and nodded in agreement. He was leaning against the counter with about five or so girls around him, hanging on his every word.

"So what's your plan to get drinks?" I asked, knowing that even though we were allowed to come to the party, we weren't supposed to drink.

"Ask nicely." She answered simply and walked further into the kitchen and shifted her weight so her hip popped to the side and she turned and pretended to talk to me casually. I watched her confused for a few moments before I understood her plan.

"Well hell-oh Mia Toretto." V said eyeing her up and down appreciatively. Mia gave me a small smirk before turning to face Vince.

"Hey V. Girls." She greeted sweetly. I rolled my eyes. The girls were skanks. No need to be nice to the bitches too.

"V, would you mind mixing me a drink?" She asked laying on the charm. She flashed him an innocent smile and he moved away from the girls towards her.

"Sure, what do you want?" His eyes were already red and mildly unfocused. I Mia be the social butterfly that she was. She could play a crowd better than Dom could tune a car.

"Umm... What's the one with orange juice and vodka called?" She asked with an innocent giggle.

"Uhh… a screwdiver?" She giggled again and nodded as I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the opposite counter and watched the exchange. Vince grabbed the vodka and OJ out of the fridge. Mia grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. Vince came up behind her and set the vodka and OJ on either side. He helped her mix the two drinks (while getting a little too close to be strictly platonic). Mia handed me a glass and I took a little sip to test the flavor. I made a face.

"It's a little strong Vince…" I mumbled to him. He shrugged and stood with his arm around Mia's shoulders as we talked amongst ourselves. Before long we were laughing and having a good time and the awkwardness of being at the party was wearing off. And then the shit hit the fan.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard from behind me. Immediately Vince's arm was off Mia like she was fire. I turned and Dom was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: But so yeah. There's Chapter 3. An actual chapter. Let me know what you guys think, mmk? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard from behind me. Immediately Vince's arm was off Mia like she was fire. I turned and Dom was standing in the doorway. Sometime in the last few years Dom had become a loaded gun and Vince a loose cannon. The two could be the nicest guys but the slightest thing would send them into an angry frenzy.

"Nothin' man. Just hanging out." Vince answered casually, even though we all saw him swallow nervously. Dom eyed Mia.

"What are you wearing? Go change." He ordered. She opened her mouth to argue but he snatched her drink out of her hand and glared at her.

"Mia! What the fuck are you thinking? What are you drinking? What is this?" He asked sniffing the drink and taking a tentative sip.

"Jesus, Vince, are you trying to kill her? Or just fuck her? She's fourteen you fucking perv." Dom accused.

"Bro it ain't like that-"

"Yeah whatever. I'll deal with you later."

"Oh shut up Dom…" Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your deal? You said we were allowed to come. What'd you expect us to drink? Water?"

"I didn't say you could dress like a whore and drunk fuck all my friends!" He shouted. Mia's lower lip quivered as her eyes got big.

"Dom stop it." I said, finally entering the conversation. Dom looked me over with his menacing look.

"When you gonna learn to be a woman?"

"Don't know. But I can guarantee it'll be before you learn how to be a man." I shot back grabbing Mia's arm and leading her through the house.

"Oh you think you're so clever. You think I'm not a man? Then how come every girl in this house wants to get with me." He responded following us, Vince behind him.

"Not every girl." I retorted.

"Well who the hell wants you anyway. You see a line of guys trying to get with you? Cause I don't. Take a hint. No. Guy. Wants. You." I tried to shrug off his words but I could feel a sting in the corners of my eyes. Unexpectedly Mia whirled around to face her brother.

"Dammit Dom! What's your damage? Who taught you to talk to girls this way? To Letty this way? She's practically family you asshole. What would Mom think if she were alive now?" Mia shouted before grabbing me and dragging me out the front door into the yard. Dom followed us still.

"Mia stop acting like you actually knew Mom. Besides, thanks to you she's dead, so we'll never know, will we?" He shot back venomously. Vince and I both gasped at the line he had crossed. Mia burst into tears before taking off one of her shoes and throwing it at him. She missed. Horribly. He just laughed at her. She grabbed the other shoe and threw it at him as well. Missed again, but was closer.

"God you're such an ass." I said shaking my head before grabbing Mia and leading her to the sidewalk, towards me house as she sobbed.

"Yeah whatever, take the slut home with you. Hell maybe you're more into girls than guys!" He shouted after me. I just held up my hand and gave him the finger. I could hear Vince trying to talk Dom down. I heard the sound of a punch and winced. Vince is probably getting the shit beat out of him. After we had passed a house or two we sat down on the curb. Mia leaned against me and continued crying. I just sat in silence looking at my dirty bare feet.

As much of a jerk as he was being, he had a point through some of it. I didn't have a line of guys the way he had girls fawn over him. No guy had ever really shown interest in me. I didn't really have any interest in having a boyfriend. They seemed kind of stupid. Fawning over girls and buying them flowers and chocolates. I liked cars and dirt and sports and hanging out with the guys… with Dom. Well I did. Until tonight. I rolled my eyes at the memory. I heard Mia's cries calm down to a sniffle.

"Mia don't let what he said get to you. He was angry and drunk. He didn't mean it."

"But-but its true!" She whimpered.

"No its not."

"It is! She died having me. I killed her… It's my fault." She argued with new tears forming.

"Mia. Look at me. It's not your fault. You couldn't control any of that. It's not like you went out and killed someone. She was pregnant and something went wrong, you didn't murder her. Dom's just an asshole." I said rubbing her back as she sniffed.

"Why is he so mean?"

"Because he's an ass."

"It's not fair."

"Nope. It's not. He shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that."

"Us. He shouldn't be able to talk to us like that. He said mean things to you too." I kind of shrugged.

"Its kinda true though. I don't have a line of guys waiting for me."

"Letty. Its not true."

"Name one."

"Okay, well I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it's not like you go searching for guys. You could have a line of guys if you wanted them. It's not like you don't have potential." I snorted in response.

"Whatever Mia. You're still tipsy."

"Not true!" She said smacking me arm.

"Whatever. So I wonder if Dom's killed Vince yet…" I mused. She giggled.

"I almost feel bad for him."

"I don't. He was totally trying to get in your pants."

"Oh my god! No he wasn't!" She said pushing me.

"Go ahead. Lie to yourself, girl. We both know the truth." I laughed. She sighed.

"I just don't understand why Dom acts the way he does…"

"Because he thinks he's hot shit and can get any girl he wants… because he always does." I said shaking my head at his stupidity. Mia's face lit up.

"What?"

"Not… _any_ girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her tone.

"You said it yourself. He hasn't gotten you."

"Right…"

"So we should make him want you. And then he can't have you and it'll knock him off his high horse."

"Mia you've gone insane."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. And good for you. We can get you all dolled up and then you'll have a ton of guy attention and you'll prove Dom wrong about you AND get revenge on him. All in one."

"That's assuming it would even work. Which it wouldn't."

"Come on. Let's at least try it. Let's do your make up and dress you up and see what you look like and then decide from there…" I looked at her cautiously.

"Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do tonight." She said matter-of-factly.

"What's the point? Even if I look good it's not like I'll ever be attractive enough to get his attention for your plan to work."

"Sure you will."

"No, Mia, I won't. Have you seen the girls he gets with? They're gorgeous." I said slightly bitter all of a sudden.

"Well, we won't know until we try. Besides, we will have the element of surprise. I doubt he expects us to go to the party tomorrow night, let alone with you looking awesome. Come on." She said getting up and dragging me. I sighed loudly and dragged my feet as I followed her back to my house. Well, she had stopped crying and with her new-found project, me, she seemed to get over the harsh comments Dom had made towards her. I could at least let her play dress up with me as the doll, no one said I have to go through with anything.

"Letty, do you have any make-up?" She asked as I unlocked the front door. I laughed.

"I guess not. Your mom does though. And you guys have similar skin tones. So it should work." I rolled my eyes and led her to my mom's bedroom. She wasn't going to be home until early morning because she's working the late shift. I sat on the bed as Mia pawed through my mom's drawers and closet.

"Your mom has cute clothes…" She said holding some stuff up to herself.

"Focus Mia." I said watching her throw a few things on the bed for me to try on.

"What size bra do you wear?" She asked me all of a sudden.

"Uhh… 34B… why?" I asked confused.

"No way. Me too!" I groaned as I realized my boobs were the same size as a fourteen year olds… Great. Why was she so developed already?

"You can borrow my push up bra then." She said happily and grabbed a few outfits.

"Here go try this on…" I tried on outfit after outfit as Mia critiqued each one. I sighed as she handed me yet another. I pulled the black shirt over my head and pulled on my new shorts (that Mia had grabbed form my room about 10 minutes earlier in an effort to make more outfits).

"Mia I'm really tired… It's like 1AM. Can we just go to bed after this one?" She made a sound that didn't really answer my question. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Here." I said stand in front of her awkwardly. She immediately smirked.

"It's perfect."

"It's kind of a short shirt…"

"Well you have a flat stomach so it doesn't matter. And it's not too short. It just shows a little skin. It's like a teaser…"

"Where do you learn these things?" I asked fiddling with the hem of the shirt. She shrugged and walked around me.

"Magazines."

"Whatever. Are you sure this is good enough?"

"Did you look in the mirror?" She asked with an attitude. I shook my head and she led me back into the bathroom.

"Damn. I have boobs. Where did those come from?" I joked.

"It's the bra. Push-up is a gift from God." She said nodding. She pulled my hairtie out and shook my hair around so it was loosened up some. Okay, I'll have to admit, I do look good. The shirt was a simple black halter with a V-cut neck. It ended about an inch above my shorts. It looked casual enough. Mia had been wearing a flesh colored halter bra under the top that she had let me borrow while trying the clothes on. It truly was magic. I had cleavage all of a sudden.

"Okay. I look good. I'll give you that."

"Of course you do. You've got a great body. And nice hair. Though we'll probably need to use some of this extreme conditioner tomorrow…You have some split ends." She said picking up a jar on my mom's vanity. I rolled my eyes and looked myself over again.

"You really think this will work?"

"Yes. It will. Now lets go to bed. We have some work to do tomorrow…" She said as she happily put my mom's clothes away.

"Do you think your mom would mind if I borrowed some of her clothes?"

"Would you even fit in them?"

"I think so… I mean she clearly doesn't wear most of this stuff. I've never seen her in these clothes anyway. I think it's from a while ago or something. Though your mom is pretty tiny." I shrugged.

"I don't think she'd mind. We can ask tomorrow if she's awake or not at work when we are around." Mia nodded and we went up to my room and got ready for bed. We both crawled into my full sized bed. I yawned, rolled over to face the wall, and passed out immediately.

* * *

**A/N So yeah. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I wrote it pretty quick tonight. I hope it doesn't have too many errors... Sorry it took most of a week. I had it planned out in my head I just hadn't taken the time to sit down and write it all out. But anyway. I seem to be getting really good feedback so keep it up because it makes me want to keep writing stuff quickly. I love people who review on like every new chapter because it lets me know people are following it. And then I'm more likely to consider their suggestions because I know they've taken the few seconds to write regular reviews. Love it. Anyway. Let me know what you think about their 'plan'. I'll try to write out the next one in the next few days. May start it tomorrow evening. No promises. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is such a bad idea." I said with a sigh. I glanced over to the clock on my wall. 9:30pm.

"Stop looking around. And how is this a bad idea? At all? Worst case scenario you get a date with some hot guy."

"Mia, I don't care about that. I just want to put Dom in his place. And there is no way this is going to work."

"Oh shut up, you haven't seen yourself yet. I think you'll be surprised."

"Whatever." I said sighing again.

"Stop sighing! Do you know how hard it is to put eyeliner on someone when they sigh every ten seconds? I'm gonna stab out your eye if you aren't careful…" She said touching the black liner pencil up to my lashes. My eye fluttered spastically.

"I'm over this." I grumbled as she made a face at my spastic eye.

"Whatever, I'm almost done."

Well, apparently 'almost done' means 'twenty-five more minutes' to Mia. When she finally pronounced my make-up done she handed me the clothes she had chosen from the night before. As I was changing Mia did her make-up quickly and threw on some of my mom's clothes she had found that fit her.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said grimly.

"Wow. I didn't realize we were going to a funeral." She joked.

"Whatever, I just want to get this over then I can die from embarrassment."

"Have you even looked at yourself yet?"

"No…" I said as she dragged me to my bathroom to face the mirror.

"…wow." I said looking at myself.

"You look hot."

"No one is even gonna recognize me…" I said quietly, turning my head to look at my face from different angles. My hair was down, Mia had blown it dry and put some product in it to make it not frizzy. It didn't look particularly styled, which I liked since I didn't want to look like Barbie's latina friend. My make-up was light, thank god. Just some dark liner and shadow around my eyes and something that gave my cheeks a glow.

"Even better! So then he'll hit on you and then it'll be like BAM! Fuck you Dom!" Mia said joyously. I laughed at her excitement and finally looked at her reflection. She looked good too, as always.

"What shoes are you going to wear?" Mia mused, mainly to herself I suppose since I didn't really care.

"Honestly, I'm cool barefoot."

"No way."

"Yes way. If you get to change everything about me, I need to keep something for myself. I'm not wearing shoes."

"Fine." She said, clearly not supporting my decision, but I didn't really care.

"All right. Show time." Mia said cheerfully and grabbed her stuff from the night before. I grabbed my keys and wallet and we left my house. Mia was barefoot too since she had thrown hers at Dom the previous night. I could feel my stomach fluttering. I almost felt like I was going to throw up.

"Remember to be confident. Guys like confidence. Stop looking like you are going to be sick, they're not so into that…"

"Right." I breathed as we reached her front lawn.

"Hey. Just have fun and let him come to you." She said squeezing my hand.

"Hey look, my shoes are still on the lawn." She said sashaying off to get them and pull them on quickly.

"Now I don't look like a barefoot heathen, like you." She joked. I pushed her slightly and she laughed and opened her front door. I swallowed and took a deep breath before walking in behind her. The music was ridiculously loud again. I stayed next to Mia's side and looked around awkwardly.

"Letty, you look like a lost puppy. Stop it. Get control of yourself woman. Be 'I-don't-give-a-shit' Letty. With a makeover. Letty 2.0. Come on, don't worry about anything. Let's just hang out." God bless Mia. I nodded and looked around as Mia talked. She was pointing out people and gossiping about them. How she knew all these people, I don't know. But she seemed to know something embarrassing about all of them. After about 20 minutes I had relaxed and was laughing with Mia as we made fun of the girls at the party throwing themselves at all the guys.

"Hello ladies." I turned and blinked at the tall Hispanic guy standing next to us.

"Hey." Mia said pleasantly. I just gave an awkward smile. Smooth.

"My name's Alex. You girls need somethin' to drink?" He asked eyeing both of us. He looked older than us, possibly a senior like Dom and Vince. Mia looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure! What'd you have in mind?" Mia asked sweetly. The guy flashed a brilliant smile and threw an arm around each of out our shoulders and led us to the back porch.

"Whatever you girls like. I know there is beer. Corona or some shit, but whatever." He said grabbing two bottles out of a trashcan filled with ice. Classy, Dom. I rolled my eyes and shook him out of my head. Alex opened our beers and handed them to us. I bravely took a full swig of it and cringed internally at the taste. Refusing to look like some girly girl, I forced it down and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not really. But whatever." I said with a smile. Mia just kind of shrugged and took another drink of hers. The three of us laughed and joked as we drank beer after beer. After the first one, I had gotten used to the taste and it no longer bothered me. Actually, it was kind of good. Four in, I didn't really taste it too much. I went to reach for another one and Alex stopped me.

"How about you slow down a little?" He suggested pleasantly. I noticed he didn't let go of his gentle hold on my wrist. I nodded and smiled and he smiled back.

"You have a great smile." He said sweetly. I just kind of awkward giggled and looked away. I saw Mia talking so a few people and furrowed my brow. She was so social. She had no issues talking to people. I guess it was a Toretto thing.

"You wanna dance?" I turned back to Alex. From here on out, it was pretty much the beer talking. Hell, I didn't know how to dance. I hadn't danced since I was like six.

"Sure." I said with another smile and he led me back through the house to the living room, where the music was the loudest. I saw a bunch of other people dancing equally drunk so I didn't feel so self conscious as he pulled me up against his chest and ran his hand down my back, pulling me close. He took another drink from his beer and began leading me in moving to the heavy beat. I swallowed nervously and looked around. Someone in the corner caught my eye. Dom. He and some girls were sitting on the couch talking and anyone could see the girls would have stripped down and bent over for him with a simple request. I rolled my eyes with disgust and remembered why I was here to begin with. I took a deep breath and grabbed Alex's drink, taking a large gulp and handed it back and let go of my self-consciousness. I just kind of let my body do whatever seemed right. I could tell be Alex's face that he was surprised by my newfound confidence. He smiled and pulled my hips flush up against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground my hips against his.

"You're really sexy right now." He whispered in my ear. I giggled (ew, I know, what's with all the giggling?) and we continued dancing. I felt his hand find its way into the back pocket of my shorts and pull me hard up against his groin. I giggled yet again as he gave me a goofy smile. God, what was I becoming. I'm a girlie drunk. Gross. After a few dances, I was feeling warm and thirsty.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a water. Want anything?" I asked.

"Just you." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said and he nodded. I made my way through the crowd and into the kitchen. I breathed with relief when I felt the cool air of the kitchen in contrast to the muggy air of the living room. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with cool water. I hopped up on the counter and leaned back against the cabinet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed just sitting still.

I heard people come in and I opened my eyes. Mia and Dom. Arguing. I don't know what it is about the Toretto kitchen lately, but it seems to be where arguments go down.

"Mia, you know I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night. I was drunk, I overreacted."

"No shit, Dom!" Mia argued, holding her own against her brother.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it…" He begged. I could see Mia slowly giving in to Dom's apology.

"Whatever. You're not allowed to tell me what to wear anymore. Or what I can drink. Or who I talk to." She warned.

"Done. Fine." He said happily. He really didn't have anything to worry about, Mia had a better moral compass than any of us.

"Good." She smiled and the siblings hugged. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled and nodded. I felt a little awkward witnessing this close familial moment so I coughed to make my presence known and they both looked over. Dom looked confused.

"Letty! Where have you been! I turned around and you were gone!" Mia said happily, coming over and hugging me. Okay, she was tipsy. I looked up and saw recognition in Dom's eyes. I hopped off the counter and went to follow Mia as she walked back out into the party. I felt Dom grab my arm and pull me back.

"Letty?"

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound casual, even though I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.

"You look… different." He said simply. Wow, what an observation.

"Cool." I said rolling my eyes and looking away.

"Letty, I'm sorry for what I said." I made the mistake of looking up into his brown eyes. They were soft, and sweet and great. Fuck. I mentally kicked myself and looked away.

"Whatever Dom." I said and moved to the sink to pour out my water.

"I'm serious. I didn't mean it."

"Dom. That doesn't make it okay. Mia may have forgiven you. But she's your sister, she has to."

"Well you're like family too." He said following me to the sink.

"But I'm not, Dom. You made that clear last night. And why do you care what I think? I'm just the ugly little brat that no guy will ever want, and may or may not have butch tendencies, right?" I said, trying to recall everything he said to me the night before. His mouth just kind of opened and then closed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Dominic. I have no respect for you anymore." Harsh, I know. I glanced back into his eyes and saw his surprise and even… hurt maybe? I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to respond again but we were interrupted.

"Hey girl?" I looked to the doorway and Alex was standing there tentatively looking between Dom and I.

"Everything cool?" He asked, flexing a little bit. I wanted to roll my eyes and the two guys looked at each other, sizing each other up. What was that about? Fuckin' male dominance issues.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I said with a small smile. He nodded and continued to stand there awkwardly. I looked back at Dom and he seemed to want to say something. I sighed and walked away grabbing a beer out of the fridge and followed Alex back to the dance floor. He pulled me up against him again, this time with my back against his chest.

"So how do you know Dominic Toretto?" He asked, obviously trying to sound casual.

"I live nearby. I'm friend's with his sister." I answered simply. I glanced back towards the kitchen and saw Dom leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, watching me.

"Yeah? Cause he's staring at you… not that I blame him." Alex said flirtatiously. I looked up at him and saw him shoot a glare at Dom. Wait was he jealous? This is so fucking retarded. I felt someone touch my arm gently and jumped, looking forward again. Dom was right in front of me. Jesus Christ. How did he get over here that fast? Fucking creep.

"Mind if I butt in?" Dom asked, taking a large drink from his beer.

"Yeah." Alex said wrapping an arm around my waist territorially. Dom looked down to me and I shrugged.

"Hey man, nothing personal, but she and I need to talk about some stuff. So you can run off now and find some other underage girl to hit on… not my sister though. Don't fuck with her." Dom added as an afterthought. His voice seemed casual but there was a threatening undertone. Alex looked down at me and I sighed before nodding and he let go to sulk off. Dom moved to take his spot behind me and even wrapped his arm around my waist the way Alex had.

"What do you want Dom?" I asked irritated as he moved me to the beat.

"I want things to be cool between us." He whispered into my ear, his breath hot.

"Since when do you care?" I asked sharply, turning to face him. He pulled me close again.

"You've never wanted me around before and now all of a sudden you care if I'm pissed at you?" I asked accusingly. He took another drink and his eyes scanned the room before narrowing on Alex in the corner, glaring in our general direction. I rolled my eyes and smacked my hand against Dom's shoulder. He looked down at me surprised.

"Jesus. Is this about Alex? What you don't want me to be happy either? Oh god, heaven forbid some guy show some interest in me… What are you some cosmic being that is sent to keep me unhappy?" I said dryly. Dom pulled me closer and scoffed, throwing another glare at Alex.

"You actually like him? Do you even know him?"

"Does it matter? He hasn't called me an ugly dyke. In fact, quite the opposite." I said smugly. His eyes darkened.

"What'd he say? Did he tell you were looked hot tonight? Big fuckin' deal, everyone in this room knows that. Just because he had the balls to walk up and tell you doesn't make him a hero." He said bitterly.

"Wait what?" I said hung up on the fact that he indirectly told me I looked hot. Did he mean that?

"Letty. You can do better than that." He said, nodding his head in Alex's direction.

"Oh like who? You?" I said with attitude and pulling away from him. Dom just kind of shrugged and gave me one hell of an alpha male look.

"No fuckin' way Dom. God, you're such a child." I said shaking my head and turning to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and I jerked it away from him.

"What do you mean, I'm a child?" He said getting uncomfortably close to me. I opened my mouth to speak but he moved his hands to my hips, pulling mine up against his before sliding his hands to my ass and squeezing gently with his large hands. He ground his hips against mine before lowering his head to my ear.

"Baby, I'm in no way a child…" He ground his hips against mine again. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He continued to rub up against me as he whispered in my ear, his breath sparking tingly feelings across my body. I had never felt this kind of sexual energy in my life. I rested my hands on his biceps and felt them flex under my fingers. Sweet Jesus. I had no idea Dom was this solid. He was like a wall of muscle. God that's so fucking sexy… I squeezed my hands on his arms.

"If you want…. Some time I can show you…how much of a man I really am…" I sucked in a breath at his implication and let him move against me, closing my eyes. It felt like my entire body was on fire. But in a good way.

"I can promise you… it'll be better than anything you can get with him." He said, obviously implying Alex. That shook me out of the moment and I pushed him away roughly.

"God! That right there is what makes you a child. You want what someone else has, just because you can't have it."

"So he's had you then?" Dom suggested with a smirk.

"What? No. You know what I meant. I'm not one of your girls that will just fuck you because 'ohmygod, its Dominic Toretto!'" I said, mocking the girls in a falsetto.

"I'm better than that. And I'm better than you." I said firmly as he took a step towards me.

"You weren't objecting too much a few minutes ago…" He implied.

"Oh fuck off Dom. Grow up." I said pushing him away once more and walking out onto the porch. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dom looking in my direction. He looked surprised. Good. Mia stumbled over to me from a circle of guys.

"Letty!" She said loudly.

"Hey Mia. That plan worked." I said, raising an eyebrow implyingly.

"No shit?" She said sobering up slightly and looking into the house.

"Girl he's totally staring at you like a stalker."

"Yeah he totally tried to get with me and I shut him down. It was fucking amazing!" I was high on the feeling of power over Dom. I was probably the only girl to shut him down. I recounted the story to Mia, in detail, and we both laughed over everything.

"Oh my goodness. I never knew he was that forward with girls…"

"Yeah… it was… intense. But I fuckin' dominated him." I said, thinking about his breath on my ear. I shuddered as my body started to tingle again.

"Well. Girl, I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna crash on your bedroom floor tonight." I said to Mia. She nodded and said she was gonna go to bed soon too. I headed through the crowd and up the stairs to Mia's room. I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts, underwear, and a white tank from her drawers. She wouldn't care as long as I washed them. I carried the clothes into the hallway bathroom and closed the door. I dragged myself into the shower and just kind of stood under the water, thinking about the night's events. I smiled to myself as I thought about Dom's shock as I walked away from him. Good, he deserved everything he got. I lathered my body and hair before standing under the water some more. Finally, I got out and dried off. I wrapped my hair in my towel as I got dressed. Then I combed my hair quickly and wiped any leftover eye make-up off from under my eyes. I yawned as I gathered all my clothes and opened the bathroom door.

"Took you long enough." I jumped at the voice and turned towards it.

"Jesus Dom. Creep, much? And there is a bathroom downstairs."

"I wasn't waiting for the bathroom…" he said simply, eyeing me up and down.

* * *

**A/N Longest chapter yet... Because who doesn't love sexual tension? :) I liked writing this one. I started 6 already so it'll be up soon, who knows, maybe later tonight. Let me know what you guys think. I love your feedback. Thanks guys, you keep it up, I'll keep it up.  
**

**Oh and someone asked Letty's age, so I'll just give them all. Letty=15 , Mia=14 , Dom=17 , Vince=17**


	6. Chapter 6

"I wasn't waiting for the bathroom…" he said simply, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh Dom. Drop it. I'm not fucking you. Not now, not never." I said rolling my eyes.

"Never say never." He said getting closer. I swallowed nervously and looked away. I should have just run off into Mia's room and closed the door. But I had stood up to him all night and I didn't want the night to end with me running away from Dom and letting him win.

"Whatever Dom." I said weakly, rolling my eyes for effect.

"Letty, I was serious earlier when I apologized." He whispered, running his hand up my arm comfortingly. I shrugged him off.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I care what you said anyway." I said crossing my arms across my chest and looking down. I knew I was trying to sound nonchalant and tough, hopefully he couldn't tell that I was faking it. He breathed a frustrated sigh and ran his hand over his head.

"Look. You know I'd never say that—"

"What do you mean you'd never say that? You did. You did say it. Stop trying to charm your way out of taking the blame for it. I'm not one of your skanks who doesn't know you for shit. I know you. And I know when you're faking it for effect. So stop it! Cut the shit, Dom." I said irritated. I looked up defiantly and caught his eye.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what my fuckin' deal is…" He said rubbing his head again.

"You're an idiot. That's your deal. You can't treat people the way you do. Not the people you love anyway. Mia deserves better than that."

"So do you…" He mumbled. I ignored it and continued.

"If you stop treating her like child maybe you'll realize she isn't one. You don't need to rag on her all the time. And you definitely don't need to blame your mom's death on her. That wasn't cool, man." He nodded and leaned against the wall. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Look. You're just a kid too. You don't need to be all high and mighty all the time. Cut the shit, because it doesn't work on Mia and it doesn't work on me. You can keep it up for your girls, whatever, but not for us. Look, just don't treat us like babies, don't treat us like bitches, and we're cool. Kay?" I said holding out my fist. He let out a small laugh and bumped my fist with his own.

"God. When did you grow up?" He asked rhetorically. He gave me a stunning smile and pulled me in for a hug. I laugh a little and hugged him back.

"What about you Mr. Steroids?" I joked poking him in the chest. He laughed and I rested my head against his chest. I felt him lean his head against mine and I just closed my eyes. He was warm. Familiar. Kind of smelled like alcohol and smoke and sweat, but I looked past that.

"You really did look good tonight." He admitted. I laughed.

"Thanks?" I responded awkwardly, glad that the hallway was dark to hide my blush.

"I'm serious. I was blown away. Thought I was gonna have to tear that Alejandro kid off you." He joked.

"Oh god. Alex! He probably thinks I'm some crazy bitch of yours." I groaned, remembering how he had sulked into the corner.

"Whatever. It's the truth." He joked. I punched him playfully in the chest.

"I'm kidding. Jeez. When'd you get so violent?"

"I had to keep up with you and Vince." I retorted. My wet hair was cold against the back of my neck and had soaked through the back of my thin white tank, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I said with a shrug.

"Come on. You're cold." He said moving us towards his room. I locked my feet up and stopped us.

"Relax. It's just warmer in my room. I can open a window too. It's not some sex dungeon." He said rolling his eyes.

"Coulda fooled me…" I mumbled, following him into his room. I tossed my dirty clothes in a corner, making sure the wrap the underwear in the shorts so that they weren't just... out there.

"What's that supposed to me?" He asked with a laugh.

"I've heard some things…"

"You've heard some things or you've _heard_ some things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked wickedly, hopping onto his bed. He threw a sweatshirt at me and I immediately pulled it on. Of course it was like 50x too big, but whatever. It was warm. And smelled good. Like boy. I sighed and flopped down into a laying position and closed my eyes. I heard him open a window and felt the warm, humid summer air seep in.

"Tired?"

"Mmm."

"… I don't know that means…"

"Kind of." I felt the bed shift next to me but kept my eyes closed.

"Did you want to go back to Mia's room?" He asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I'm okay for now." I said through a yawn. I opened my eyes and his face was above mine. Not in a creepy way. Just in a surprising way. We just kind of looked at each other in silence.

"Hey." I whispered awkwardly. He just smiled. I tried to think of something else to say but my thoughts were cut off by his lips on mine. I froze. God I'm such a loser. Dominic Toretto kisses me and I fucking freeze. So lame.

"Sorry…" He mumbled pulling away.

"Its… okay." I whispered back. Talk about awkward. I bit the side of my cheek, cursing myself for not kissing him back. Should I say something? What would I sa—There he goes again with the kissing. This time, I didn't freeze. I kissed him back. It was brief. But definitely an improvement. He was smiling when I opened my eyes. I gave him a small smile in response. I felt his hand find mine and lace fingers.

"So… Was that your first kiss?" He asked, slight air of arrogance in his tone. I wanted to roll my eyes but was still in shock of the whole situation. So I shrugged.

"What's that mean? It either is or it isn't?" He mused.

"I'm glad you find this whole thing amusing…" I responded dryly.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"No." I said casually. A little too casual. Fuck.

"Yeah? Who else have you kissed?" He asked propping his head with his elbow.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious."

"Umm... well… there was this guy Marco Consuelas." I said trying to play it cool. God I'm so fucking un-smooth. Since when did I need to impress Dom?

"Didn't that fag move away when he was like 12?" Dom asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not a fag, dickhead. And I don't know…" I said playing with the string on the sweatshirt.

"He did. There's no way you guys kissed."

"We did to!"

"Liar." He said smugly.

"Nuh uh. We totally did. It was at that bitch Margot's birthday party that Mia dragged me to. Remember her?"

"Yeah I totally fucked that bitch…" He said laughing at the memory I guess. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Focus."

"So wait, was it some gay middle school spin-the-bottle shit?"

"The circumstances are irrelevant." I said flatly. He just laughed at me.

"Okay, so basically I'm your first kiss." I shrugged and looked away from him, but I felt a small smile play on my lips.

"I totally am! God I'm good…"

"Oh whatever. Don't let it go to your head… Like you need more of an ego…" I sassed.

"Aww. It's okay… You don't need to be embarrassed." It would have been encouraging if not for the baby-talk voice he used. Fucking asshole.

"You don't need to be a dick about it." I pointed out, turning to face him again. I raised an eyebrow for emphasis. He just laughed a little to himself before leaning in and kissing me again, mumbling an apology through it. Okay. I could get used to this… He broke the kiss without pulling away before unlacing our fingers to hold the back of my head. He kissed me again, with more passion and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I tentatively followed his lead as he kissed me and just enjoyed the sensations. He definitely tasted like beer. And something else. Something good. I wondered in the back of my head if maybe he was drunk… He didn't seem drunk, but what do I know.

"You taste good…" he mumbled before resuming the kiss. I felt myself smile and laugh quietly, and in turn felt him smile. He moved himself so that he was over me more which definitely made my neck feel better, and I'm sure was more comfortable for him. I had gained some confidence with his compliment and kissed him back with more zest which he seemed to appreciate. I gently placed my hands on either of his biceps and squeezed. God he had sexy arms. Like 'oh-my-god-pin-me-to-the-wall-and-fuck-me-senseless' arms. My hands followed his arms up to his shoulders and around his neck. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him, making the sweatshirt start to get uncomfortable. He seemed to be on the same wavelength because he pulled back from me and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Sorry. It's hot in here. How are you still wearing that? I'm sweating."

"It is warmer…" I agreed. I pulled the sweatshirt off and tossed it aside, immediately feeling the chill of the air on my bare arms. Not for long though. He immediately resumed his spot above me and his body heat warmed me. I needed to breathe for a while though. I turned my head away slightly and he got the hint. He began kissing the side of my neck gently. Okay, now _that_ I am really into. I laughed slightly at the mixture of arousal and my ticklish nature. I felt his hot tongue sweep the skin above my collarbone before moving to kiss the other side of my neck. I still had my hands on his shoulders, now bare with the absence of his shirt. Ahh sexy muscles. I was intoxicated with sensory overload. The thin layer of sweat on his bare skin. The ripple of his muscles under my fingertips. The smell of his left over cologne. The sound of his deep voice as he whispered in my ear before kissing it.

"God you looked sexy tonight…" he mumbled running a hand across my stomach. I felt butterflies under his touch. His hand ran up my side gently, his thumb rubbing circles through my tank.

"You look sexy now too." He corrected into my neck.

"This shirt… God Letty, its practically see-through…" He moaned into my shoulder before looking down the length of my body. I looked down at my shirt. Well. The whole lack of bra mixed with cold air and hot-as-fuck Dom made for some obvious results.

He moved his face back up to mine and kissed me, sliding his hand upward in one motion. I felt his warm hand close on my left breast. I sucked in a breath and arched unconsciously into him before blushing madly at my reaction. He cupped me briefly before sliding back down to the hem of the shirt. He grabbed it and began to pull it upward. I considered letting him continue but my instincts told me to stop. I placed a hand on his and pulled it downward. He resisted some and I broke the kiss. I just gave him a look and he relaxed his hand onto my hip bone. He kissed me quickly again and I yawned. He laughed. Dick.

"You're tired."

"No I'm not." I lied.

"You could use some sleep."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I kind of awkwardly moved to get out from under him and slowly threw my legs over the edge of the bed, not really sure what to say. 'Well, thanks for making out with me… See ya!'

"Where you going?" he mumbled from behind me.

"Uh… Mia's?" I answered lamely.

"You can stay in here if you want…" He suggested. I turned to look at him. He was lying on his stomach, arm tucked under his pillow. Looking adorable and sexy at the same time. How can I say no to that?

"Are you sure? I mean… you don't mind?" I asked biting my cheek again as I waited for his answer. He shrugged.

"Mi's prolly passed out somewhere anyway and she'll be so hung over she won't notice you weren't in her room." I nodded in agreement.

"Aiight, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I said standing up and walking quickly to the bathroom. Once I closed the door I leaned against it.

"Holy shit…" I mumbled to the ceiling. How the hell did all this happen? I definitely just made out with my best friend's brother. I looked at my reflection and sighed before going to the bathroom. Where was this all going? Anywhere? Do I even like him like that? I mean… sure he's sexy and good with cars and I've known him forever. And sure we have all the same interests, except girls… clearly. As I washed my hands I looked myself over. Sure enough, my shirt was practically see-through. Hell I could see my nips in the dim bathroom light. Fuck my life. Good thing he was into it. I smiled to myself before exiting and returning to his bedroom.

As I moved to walk around his bed to the other side, I felt his arm reach out and gently touch my thigh. I paused and he hooked his hand around my leg, pulling me closer to him. He ran his hand down my thigh to my calf to my ankle and back up a few times. I mentally thanked Mia for reminding me to shave earlier tonight. Never again would I give her shit when she tried to get me all girly.

"I like your legs." He said simply before giving my thigh a gentle squeeze and letting go. I moved to climb over him instead of walking around and felt him smack my ass lightly.

"And your ass." He added. I just laughed and crawled under his dark blue comforter. I yawned and got into a comfortable position on my stomach, facing away from him. I felt his hand slide across my back and hook around my waist.

"Come here." He said playfully before dragging me next to him until our sides touched. He moved my hair so it wasn't all in his face before kissing the back of my neck and settling down. I fell asleep with his arm across my back and one final thought.

Goddammit. I'm totally into Dominic Torretto.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this took so effing long to get up. I've been really busy lately and I wasn't really sure how far I wanted this scene to go, if anywhere at all. Its kind of fluffy but that's okay. Who doesn't love some fluffy Dotty love. :) Hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, sorry if there are some errors, I went back and reread it and fixed the few that I found but I'm sure some slid by, so I apologize for that but I didn't really want to wait until tomorrow to reread it with a fresh mind. Hope you enjoyed it and I love hearing from you all. :) Criticisms, opinions, and ideas are all welcome. Praise is appreciated. Love you guys. You keep it up, I'll keep it up. **


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned at the sun glaring through my eyelids.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, wondering why there was sunlight on my bed at all, since none of my windows face my bed. And god. It's so fucking hot. Did I leave the window open last night? I slowly cracked my eyes open and looked around. Then everything came back to me. Kissing Dom. I smiled a little to myself and looked over to his side of the bed. Just a tangle of sheets. Maybe he's already up and didn't want to wake me? I yawned and tossed a glance to his alarm clock: 11:43. Nice. I climbed out of his bed, trying to straighten the blankets a little and walked out into the hall. As I passed the bathroom I heard somebody throwing up. Hesitantly I considered knocking. Turns out I didn't need to. As I went to knock, the toilet flushed and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Dom you okay?" Wow he looked like shit. He brushed past me and headed back towards his room, dragging his feet.

"If anyone asks I'm asleep and not to come in." As I moved to follow him, he closed the door without a second look.

"O...kay then." I bit my lip, wondering what the hell happened the previous night. Was he just drunk? Does he even remember it? Should I tell Mia? I sighed to myself as I slowly opened Mia's door, peeking inside. She wasn't in her bed so she was either missing or already downstairs. I quickly grabbed a sports bra and put it on under my tank, remember Dom's comment about my shirt being see-through. I went into the bathroom, which reeked of vomit (Thanks a lot Dominic…), and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I pulled my tangled hair back so it would be out of my face before heading down the stairs. Mia was in the kitchen slowly eating a bowl of cereal with a pair of large sunglasses on.

"How you feelin' girl? I asked. She just groaned in response. I laughed a grabbed a bowl for myself. We ate in silence for the most part, Mia looking like she was about to spew at any moment. We both looked to the guest bedroom when the door opened and Vince emerged. He just kind of held up a hand in a half wave and sat down with us, laying his head on the table.

"Ugh fuck my life. Why do I do this so much?" He rhetorically asked. Mia made a sound of agreement while I shrugged.

"I dunno, I feel fine."

"Then you clearly didn't have a good enough time last night." Vince said and I could hear the smirk in his voice despite his face being tucked into his folded arms. Mia and I glanced once more at the guest room when someone else came out. A blonde, who was carrying her heels and purse and wearing large sunglasses as well. I'm sure she had looked a lot better last night because she looked like hell today. The hickies all down her neck didn't help though. She paused momentarily when she saw us before half smiling and walking past us.

"Bye guys." She said semi-cheerfully.

"Bye." Mia managed and I just gave her a half smile of acknowledgement. Vince just made a noise of recognition but didn't even lift his head off the table. Once the door closed Mia and I started laughing.

"That's gonna be one hell of a rough walk of shame…" I laughed. I could see Vince shaking with laughter as well.

"I mean Jesus, V. Did you maul her neck?"

"You should see the rest of her body…" he said with another smirk and lifted his head so he was leaning back in the chair.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Speaking of, you were up in Dom's room last night…" Vince said nodding his head implyingly.

"Wait what?" Mia asked perking up with interest.

"Nothing happened. We were talking. He was groveling for being such a dick, nice black eye V by the way, and so we were talking. And then I was tired. So I guess we fell asleep." I lied with a shrug. I looked up at Mia and I could tell she knew I was lying.

"Yeah whatever. No girl goes in his room just to talk, I can promise you that..." Vince continued. A part of my cringed at the thought. Of course he had brought other girls into his room. Why wouldn't he. It was no secret among them that Vince and Dom both saw a lot of action. Hell why wouldn't they, they have the bad-boy image going for them.

"Wait, speaking of. You better wash those damn sheets. I don't want your…fluids on those." Mia said pointing to the guest room. Vince just laughed and nodded.

"Where is Dom anyway?"

"Sleeping. He threw up hardcore this morning and was kind of a dick before going back in his room and closing the room. He said not to disturb him."

"Beauty sleep and all." Mia said rolling her eyes. We continued to bullshit for a while before deciding to clean up (well, we had to force Vince to help). It was well after two before Dom even emerged from his lair. Once I heard him open his door and go to the bathroom, I went upstairs to grab my stuff that I had left in his room. I was hoping to slide in and grab everything before he came back but not so lucky. Damn. Can't a girl get a break? As I turned to leave his room after gathering my stuff, I practically walked into his chest. Again. How many times does it take before it's a habit?

"Err… hey. I just needed to get my stuff." I said simply. He was standing right in the doorway so I couldn't get past him. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds while he just watched me.

"Which I did…" I added, holding my clothes a little higher for emphasis.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Okay… Well… I think I'm gonna go now. We already cleaned up most of downstairs…" He nodded and I moved to one side as a hint for him to move.

"Yeah…" He seemed to be thinking about something.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm cool. See ya." He said simply before moving out of my way.

"Cool." I said before walking past him.

"Hey Letty. You coming again tonight?" Referring to their third night straight of partying. I shrugged.

"Like I got anything better to do?" He nodded at my answer and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah okay. All right. Well… I'll see you tonight then." With that I went to Mia's rook and threw on the shorts I had worn the night before. I kept the white tank on because it seemed more appropriate than a black halter for daytime. I just grabbed a plastic grocery bag from the kitchen and threw my dirty underwear and shirt in the bag.

"Hey Mi! I'm gonna go." I shouted into the house, not really knowing where she was at the moment. I heard her make a sound of protest before I continued.

"We'll talk later. Bye! Bye guys." I said as I exited the house, hoping Mia wouldn't come after me and grill me about the previous night. Hell I hadn't even organized my thoughts properly. Fortunately she came after me. Unfortunately, when I had decided the previous night that I wouldn't wear shoes, I didn't think about the fact I'd be walking home at three in the blazing heat. Needless to say, my feet felt scorched by the time I got home. Sweaty from the walk and my feet sore, I decided to take a cool bath and figure out what the hell was going on with me.

When I walked into the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Mia was on my bed reading a magazine.

"Where'd you find a Cosmo in this house?" I asked pulling on underwear beneath the towel.

"I brought it. Figured you'd want to clean your skank-ass after last night." She joked flipping a page.

"Mia. Nothing happened, okay?"

"So then why is my brother acting weird?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should be asking him." I dropped the towel once I was in underwear and a bra and pulled on a pair of loose jeans. I grabbed a black tank top from a drawer and slid it on. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

"Letty, don't lie to me. Look, I don't even care that it's my brother. I just want to know what happened." I sighed and sat on my bed next to her.

"We kissed." I said quietly, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"And?"

"And what? That's all we did. Pretty much."

"Yeah. And what's the 'pretty much'?

"I dunno. Basic groping I guess. My shirt stayed on."

"But his?"

"He took it off. Not me."

"Interesting."

"I guess." I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"So? How was it?" She probed. I felt myself smile a little.

"Good. But kind of weird. Since it was Dom."

"Whatever. I always kind of knew you guys were meant to be together." She said casually. I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go shopping!" Mia said excitedly. I sighed, rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Fine but what'd you mean?"She got up and I threw on a pair of old tennis shoes and we headed over to the bus stop down at the corner while we continued the conversation.

"I just meant it always kind of seemed like you liked him. And you guys have everything in common. It's inevitable."

"I disagree. We're friends." I said simply, pulling my sunglasses off my head to cover my eyes while we waited.

"So? They say friends make the best lovers."

"We aren't lovers. We made out. I think he was drunk anyway. He probably doesn't even remember it. Or regrets it if he does." I said simply.

"No, because he would be all weird if he didn't remember it. And the only way to find out if he wants you is to go to the party tonight looking all hot." Mia said with a smirk. I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, you know I'm gonna convince you to do it anyway, so you might as well admit it now that you like my brother and want to get his attention." She said matter-of-factly as she paid for the bus. I paid my toll and followed her onto the bus. We continued talking as it took us to the local mall. Normally, shopping really wasn't my scene. Seemed to preppy, but Mia had a point that I did want to impress him and I couldn't wear my mother's clothes from the 80s forever. I had about $40 saved up so as long as we shopped at some of the cheaper stores, I figured I'd be able to find some cute clothes for this evening. We walked around the mall for a little getting kind of bored before we wandered into a random store, just to look around. Mia immediately grabbed a few things to try on.

"Oh this is cute… So did he say anything while you guys were doing…whatever."

"I don't like the color. And what do you mean?"

"Like… what did he say to you? 'Hey let's totally make-out!'" I laughed and took one of the shirts she held out to me.

"No, we were talking and then he just kissed me and it was awkward. And then He kissed me again. And it was less awkward. Then he asked about the whole 'is this your first kiss thing?' and I ended up telling him about Marco—" Mia immediately laughed.

"Oh my god I forgot about that! Didn't he move away?"

"I don't know. Anyway. So he got all ego-y and sexy—"

"Ew."

"—And yeah. Then we made out. And he said some things. And then I fell asleep."

"What _things_ did he say?"

"I don't know. Mia, I feel weird telling you about this, since he's your brother and all."

"So obviously you like him, but do you think you guys are gonna get together again?"

"I don't know. Do you think he likes me like that? I mean honestly he may just have been drunk…"

"Did he seem drunk?"

"Well no… not really but I don't really know. I mean you've seen the girls he dates."

"Dominic does not date. Not those girls anyway. If he does it's for like a week. Maybe a month tops."

"Whatever man. The point is. I don't see him really being interested in me. I'm gonna try these on." I said and she nodded and followed me back to the dressing room. We just took the handicapped stall together. Whatever. How many handicapped people really try on clothes at the mall?

"Well if he did want to date you would you?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, pulled my tank over my head and tossing it in a corner. I tried ona few tops and then took them off, not particularly liking them. Mia handed me a few of the ones she didn't like so that I could try them on too.

"I kind of like this one. What do you think?" I asked, looking at myself from different angles. It was a dark gray vest that had three buttons. It was low cut and the bottom ended around my bellybutton. I unconsciously found myself wondering if Dom would like it on me. I grimaced slightly at the thought. Why should I really care what he thinks? We aren't together. But part of me wanted to impress him. Wanted his attention. Hell, even Alex's attention was appreciated. I found myself wanting to impress all of the guys at the party. To show them that I could be sexy. Even if Dom didn't want me, someone else certainly would.

"It's way cute. With the right bra your boobs will look amazing." She said nodding and handing me a black plaid miniskirt. I gave her a 'hell no' look.

"Just try it on before you bitch." I rolled my eyes and figured, what the hell, why not. I had to admit. It looked really good with the vest.

"Okay, so it looks good together… but this skirt is short. Like really short."

"It's not _that_ bad…" Mia said unconvincingly.

"Besides, I bet Dom will love it." She added. I glared.

"That's not fair and you know it. Do you think the back is too prep-slutty?" I asked turning to look at the back. It was a black mesh lace pattern.

"Umm… Okay it is kind of revealing. It's up to you." She shrugged.

"Would you wear it?"

"Maybe." She shrugged vaguely.

"Look, I fyou want to turn heads, you wil. But people might also get the wrong idea." She expounded. I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek while I thought. The shirt was definitely preptastic. Very cheerleadery, but it kind of had a dark, goth edge to it. And the vest was definitely hot, but also maybe a little revealing. Although girls were certainly wearing sluttier clothes last night.

"I don't know." I said to no one as Mia continued trying clothes on.

"What if I wear a studded belt with it… Will I seem less girlie?" I asked trying to envision it. Mia nodded and shrugged.

"Whatever. Fuck it. If I'm trying to impress I might as well go all out right?" She nodded with a smirk and took the clothes off, changing back into my original clothes and Mia tried on a final red dress.

"Ohh I like this one!" She said gleefully. It was a dark red, like a burgundy I guess. It was low cute, but fortunately for her, she had boobs. The dress was accordion pleated from the bust down and hugged her nicely without being skin tight. It was a bit short though. Like... bend over too far and see some ass short.

"I don't think Dom will let you wear that."

"Well fortunately he won't be looking at _me_, will he?" She said with a devious smile. I swear that girl is too much. But if she was dressed skimpy I wouldn't seem like quite the slut, right?

As we made our way to the register a pair of shoes caught my eye. Now I'm not one for heels, but I knew I'd need something to complete my outfit. And I had just found it. Boots. Not like… Timberland boots. But like shiny lace up black ankle boots. They didn't have a particularly high heel, which was good for me. Since I wasn't even sure I could walk in low heels. Perfect. I tried them on quickly and was satisfied. God I was going to look fucking hot. If Dom didn't go after me tonight he wasn't straight. I found a few silver chains of different sizes and bought those as well. It ended up being about $37 but whatever. It was going to be worth it hopefully.

Mia and I left the store happy and Mia even bought us dinner with some of her extra babysitting money. By the time we left the mall it was 7:30 PM. Which in Mia-time means it was almost time to get ready. It was 8:15 when the bus finally dropped us off down the street and Mia practically dragged me back to my house to get ready. Fortunately Mom was working the night shift again because I doubt she'd let me out of the house dressed how I was planning to dress. Sure it was a bit mature, but that's what I wanted Dom to see. Not the awkward little girl he grew up with. I smiled to myself with anticipation as Mia ran off to take a quick shower. We were going to have a awesome time. I could feel it.

* * *

**A/N Yay for finally sexing herself up. I know her outfit may seem out of character for the most part... but remember when she went to the races wearing a mesh shirt, a black bra and leather miniskirt. Obviously she can sexy herself up sometimes. Had to start somewhere...And she's trying to get Dom. We've all been there, dressing a little sexier than usual to get someone's attention. :) Sorry this took so long. I had minor surgery so I'm healing and trying not to pull stitches out. Enjoy kids! Next chapter will be sexy, don't worry. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay… I can do this." I breathed to myself as Mia and I left my house.

"Letty. You're fucking hot right now. Just play it cool. Let him come to you. Just work it with all the other guys. He'll get jealous and come get you. Don't make him think you don't know what you are doing." Mia coached.

"But I don't know what I'm doing…" I mumbled.

"He doesn't need to know that." My hair was down again and Mia had done my make up again. This time though I had brought clothes to change into so that I wouldn't have to walk home tomorrow in this outfit. I laughed a little at the thought of old Mrs. Hutchinson seeing me like this midday. She'd probably stroke out. I wonder who'd get her cats…

Mia and I made small talk as we walked into the loud house. I could feel the bass like a heartbeat. We both giggled a little and ran upstairs to throw our clothes in her room. I walked down the stairs carefully, for-seeing myself breaking an ankle drunk later this night. So far though I seemed to walk well in the heels and they made my legs look awesome. But who knows after a few beers. My thoughts drifted to Dom stating he liked me legs the previous night. I smiled a little to myself as I rounded the bottom of the stairs. Okay Letty… Time to work it. I had put on a black push up bra while I was up in Mia's room and Jesus Christ I had cleavage practically spilling out of the vest. Where it came from, I have no idea. The bra I suppose. Either way. I looked great. And I knew it.

Mia grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd and out to the back porch, where the trashcan of ice and beer inevitably waited for us. We each grabbed a Corona, opened it and cheers'd it before taking long swigs. I subtly looked around for Dom, wondering where he was. For a fleeting moment I wondered if maybe he was upstairs with a girl already. I took another drink to erase the thought as Mia and I wandered back into the house. We found Vince talking to two blondes.

"Hey girls!" he said enthusiastically.

"I see you are over your hangover…" I joked as we bumped fists and he pulled Mia in for a sideways hug.

"I am. That's the miracle of more booze." He said with a laugh. I saw his eyes dart up and down both Mia and I. The blondes kind of sighed and walked away with some small excuse like getting another drink. Vince kind of shrugged and the three of us engaged in conversation. Vince threw an arm around each of us.

"So I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't like the progression of your outfits this weekend…" He said to both of us, blatantly looking down both of our cleavages. We both laughed slightly awkwardly.

"Thanks? I'm gonna get another drink…"

"Let's do shots!" Vince shouted. I looked at Mia who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm in." I said as Mia rolled her eyes. Vince cheered loudly and lead me to the kitchen, pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Should you guys be mixing alcohol…?" Mia asked with a hand on her hip.

"Relax… Liquor before beer, you're in the clear…" Vince said casually.

"But you've already had beer…." She pointed out.

"Right but I'll have some more after this and it'll cancel out. I'm all over this shit girl." He poured us our shots and we raised them up, clinking their gently before knocking them back. I coughed a little its strength and he just laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Another!" He said pouring more. I took a deep breath and knocked back my second shot of the night, chasing it with the last of my beer.

"Okay, I'm done with this for now…" I said grimacing.

"Aww don't be such a bitch…" He teased. I laughed and gave him the finger.

"Later, okay!" I promised and he pointed at me.

"I'm gonna hold you to it!" We both laughed before I went out on the porch to get another beer.

"Letty, hey!" I turned around when I heard my name.

"Alex hey what's up? Wait let first apologize for last night. Dom was kind of a dick to you. But that's not your fault. That's his fault…" I rambled starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I swayed a little as I opened the bottle.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked steadying me.

"Yeah… I'm great. I look hot. I did shots. I'm great." I said with a smile. He kind of nodded and took a drink of his beer, looking around.

"That you are… And drunk too."

"Not yet. But shortly." I corrected. He laughed.

"Gotcha. So what happened with Dominic?"

"What do you mean? We didn't have sex if that's what you mean." I blatantly responded. He laughed.

"No… that's not really what I meant… but good to know… I guess. I meant are you guys… together."

"No… We aren't. Just friends. Since I was like six. So… I think he's just protective. Like a brother." I explained drunkly.

"So… why is your brother staring at me like he's going to rip my face off?" He asked with his eyes through the window behind me. I turned and looked and sure enough, inside the house Dom was eyeing us despite having a petite blonde pressed against his side, looking up at him pouting. What's with all the blondes? Christ. I shook my head.

"I dunno. I don't get why he keeps getting so jealous." I shrugged. Alex laughed and took a drink.

"I know why."

"Why?"

"Because you're hot. And he wants you. I mean… have you seen what you are wearing?"

"Well whatever. It's not like he'd ever act on it anyway. Not unless I teased him to the point that he felt he had to come over here…" I said, trying the same pout the blonde was giving Dom.

"You want me to make him jealous?" he asked looking from me to Dom.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"Well I'm not gonna do anything that'll make him kill me. But I can take you over to my group of friends over there who will shameless try to flirt your panties off."

"You assume I'm wearing any…" I suggested with a smirk. He laughed but his eyes flicked down my body quickly.

"You're right, what was I thinking…" He said tossing an arm around my shoulders and a look to Dom before guiding me over for a few guys. Alex introduced them and I didn't really worry about remembering their names. We all got talking and the guys turned out pretty cool. Kind of into cars, not as much as me, but enough to hold a decent conversation. We all kind of joked and drank for a while before Alex coughed a little to get my attention. I gave him a quizzical look before he nodded his head in my direction. I looked behind me and saw that Dom had come out back and was looking in our general direction with the little blonde still attached to his side. I rolled my eyes at the girl and turned back to the guys I was talking to. However, I placed both my hands on the picnic table they were sitting on and arched my back a little, knowing my ass would stick out and my skirt would go up a little. Alex laughed a little and came over to stand next to me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Just pretend I'm saying something funny." He said placing a hand on my lower back. I laughed playing and nudged him, leaning into him a little. That was all it took.

"Letty! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned to face Dom with an innocent face before walking over to him. The blonde had left at some point and he was leaning against the grill.

"Yes?" I asked talking a drink.

"You and him got somethin' going on?" he asked using his beer to gesture between me and Alex.

"Who me and Alex? We're just friends. I think he kind of likes me though." I said casually, shifting my weight and looking over my shoulder at Alex who was laughing with his friends. I shrugged and turned back to Dom.

"Why? What's up?" I asked biting my lip. His eyes gave me a once over and I smirked a little to myself.

"Nothin'… Just wondering. You know I think you can do better than him."

"You offering?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He just laughed a little.

"Why? You want me to?" I shrugged and took a step closer to him.

"Do you want me to want you to?" I asked looking up through my lashes at him. Damn. I was pulling out all the stops. He gave a small laugh and looked to the side before glancing back at me.

"You wanna go upstairs? You know… to talk." He asked reaching out and gently pulling me to stand between his legs.

"To talk?" I asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. He looked into my eyes as he ran a hand down my side down to my thigh where he gently squeezed.

"Yeah. To talk." He responded simply. I nodded and he straightened himself, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me towards the house. I threw a glance to Alex who gave me a thumbs up. I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he laughed before turning back to his friends. I'd have to thank that kid some time.

"Time for shots again girl!" Vince shouted when I walked in. Dom laughed.

"Nah man. Maybe later." He answered for me and Vince shrugged and turned back to his girl. I caught a glimpse of Mia sitting on a couch talking to a guy who had his arm around her shoulders. He didn't look too old. Maybe my age. Dom exchanged a few words with people as we passed them and a few girls glared at me. I smirked at them and wrapped an arm around Dom's waist before whispering in his ear.

"Let's go upstairs…" I encouraged. He abruptly said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and hurried us towards the stairs. I shot another smirk at the jealous girls who rolled their eyes and looked away. Yeah they'd be talking shit about me tomorrow. Bitches.

We reached his room quickly and he pulled me, closed the door, and held me against it. His hands ran down my sides eagerly before coming back up to my face. I was breathing deeply and I could feel my heart beating wildly. Finally I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N :) Yay. Happy 4th weekend to all the American readers. **


	9. Chapter 9

He responded to my kiss immediately. He pressed his body against mine, pushing me tightly against the door. My shoes helped with the height difference but he was still taller than me. I wrapped an ankle around the outside of his calf to pull him a little closer and I felt his hand go to my thigh. He grabbed it and pulled up a little, to a more comfortable height for him and pulled me against him tightly. Despite his tight grip on my leg, his thumb rubbed soft circles on my bare skin.

"God you are hot..." he mumbled into my mouth rubbing my leg. He slid his hand to just below my ass and pressed his groin against me. I giggled a little and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm this skirt is killing me…" It had ridden up quite a bit and it was short to begin with, so fortunately it was dark or I'd pretty much all be hanging out.

"Yeah?" I asked as his mouth moved to my neck.

"With your ass almost hanging out all night. Such a tease…" He said with a smirk and nipped my collarbone gently. I pushed him away gently and dropped my leg. I shifted so that I was turned slightly sideways and arched my back, looking over my shoulder down my back. I purposely stuck my ass out in his direction.

"It's not _that_ short." I said playfully. He laughed a little before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. Once I was against his chest again his hands moved down my back to my ass which he squeezed greedily.

"Baby its short enough that I had to keep an eye on you all night…"

"And why's that?"

"I didn't want nobody else getting to do this with you… That and you're sexy as hell and I didn't want to look away." He said proudly, kissing my neck.

"Go on." I teased as we moved back towards his bed. I felt so comfortable in his arms. More comfortable than I thought I would have, given my attire and the situation.

"Your legs look amazing." He added as we fell back on the bed. He kissed me as we moved into a more comfortable position. I rested my head on his pillow as he kissed my neck. I felt his knee try to push between mine. I separated them a little and he settled himself over me. I reached around him and managed to pull my shoes off without too much awkwardness. I just tossed them onto the floor and he kicked off his shoes and socks. I tugged on his shirt eagerly and he quickly pulled it over his head as well. We continued to kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingertips gently dragging across the back of his shoulders. He shivered slightly and we both laughed quietly.

"You like that?" I asked doing it again. He shivered again.

"It tickles." He smiled into my mouth.

"Where else are you ticklish?" I asked running my fingers down his spine. He buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath. I caressed the top of his boxers gently and he shivered again laughing a little into my neck. He relaxed over me a little, letting some of his weight rest on me as I rubbed his back with my fingertips.

"Feels good." He mumbled. I kissed the top of his shoulder and continued.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep if you aren't careful." He warned playfully. I giggled quietly and kissed his shoulder again before biting him gently. He lifted his head from the crook of my neck to kiss my lips gently. Slowly it grew into a stronger kiss and I felt his hand slide between us to the buttons on my vest. Slowly he started to undo them and I didn't stop him. I honestly didn't want to. I was comfortable with him. Confident even. So I let him help me slide the vest off and he tossed it off the bed. He kissed between my breast gently and looked up at me. I blushed a little and, despite the dark, I think he saw it because he smiled widely and moved up to kiss me.

"You look so sexy right now. Black bra and little skirt. So hot." He complimented, looking down the length of my body.

"You really need to stop hiding this body underneath baggy clothes." He mumbled kissing my collarbone while his hand rested on my waist, his fingers rough and warm against my skin. Slowly he moved his mouth along my collarbone towards my shoulder. He moved his hand from my waist to gently slid the strap off my shoulder, replacing it with a kiss. I swallowed loudly, a little nervous. He looked up at me with furrowed brows and I slid the strap back up.

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled.

"It's cool." He said soothingly and kissed the valley of my cleavage. He kissed each breast affectionately before moving to kiss down my stomach. I felt his tongue slide along my bare abdomen and my breath hitched. His warm breath on my skin made me shift my hips under him. I bit my lip in an effort to contain myself. I was feeling things I hadn't even imagined. I mean, Christ if this felt this good, I can't fathom how sex would be with him. I rubbed my thighs together to create some friction to release some of the tension between my legs. Dom moved into a crouching position between my legs. He grabbed my left leg hungrily and threw it over his shoulder, kissing the inside of my knee. He ran his hand up and down my thigh which his other handed rested on my right upper thigh. I swallowed and closed my eyes as I relished the feeling of his hands and mouth on my thigh. He set my leg down and moved back over me. As he moved his hand that had been resting on my right thigh ran up the inside of my leg. I felt his palm slide between my legs but before I could react, his hand had continued up unto my stomach. I was stunned. Stunned by his forwardness. Stunned by the first contact with a guy. Stunned by how much I wanted him to do it again. It was so quick it was like it hadn't happened. Had I imagined it?

Dom didn't really give me time to think about it. He resumed his full length position over me and kissed me strongly. As he kissed me he ground his hips into mine and I could feel how excited he really was. I would have blushed but I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't care. It was kind of hot, really. And flattering. To know that _the_ Dominic Toretto was turned on by little old me. Little ol' Letty who throws footballs and loves cars. So I did what only seemed natural and ground my hips back against his. My skirt had ridden up so it was just my underwear against his jeans. Not particularly comfortably, but I wasn't about to complain. He ground down on me again and I arched into him. He broke the kissed and rested his face in my neck. I could hear his breathing hitch every time I pushed my hips up against his downward movements. I felt his hand fumble around me and bury itself under my back. I felt my eyebrows furrow with confusion as I lifted myself up a little. Immediately I knew what he was after and sure enough his hand was on my bra clasp.

"Dom…" I said slowly, putting a hand on his chest. He looked into my eyes, his darting back and forth from each of mine.

"Please? I just want to feel your skin…" Fuck. This smooth talking was going to be my ruin. No doubt there. I swallowed and nodded.

"Okay…" I said slowly. He smiled and kissed me gently as he resumed his fumbling.

"Jeez I figured you'd be better at this with all that experience you've had…" I teased. Partially so there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

"Listen you little bitch…" He joked back tickling me a little before unclasping my bra. I laughed quietly as he slide my bra off and tossed it on the floor. I felt my nipples harden against the naked air. Okay, now I was self-conscious. He didn't seem to notice and resumed kissing me. Thank god he didn't just do something creepy and stare at me. The feeling of his bare chest against mine was almost too much to handle. I could feel waves of heat radiating off of his and a thin layer of slick sweat forming on his tan skin. He kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held his weight over me with one elbow while the other hand ran up and down my side and he slowly ground against me. I shivered a little as his hand grazed the soft side of my breast. I ground my hips hard against his, breaking the kiss, and arching back into the pillow. God everything about him was pleasurable. Even the sound of his deep, throaty groan as he buried his face in my neck again.

His hand moved from my side straight to my ass, grabbed it tightly and pulling me against his hips. He ground himself hard and fast into me and I bit my lip to keep from make embarrassing noises. The coarse denim over his hardness was almost painful on my sensitive parts but I ignored it. I felt his hand try to slide between my legs but I caught his wrist and brought it back around to my ass. I wasn't ready for any of that yet. Hell we were practically fucking as it was and our first kiss was yesterday.

"Fuck …" He groaned into my neck before he suddenly stopped and got up. He mumbled a quick 'be right back' before leaving in a hurry. Feeling very exposed by his sudden departure I climbed under his blankets. Why did he leave? Did I do something? I couldn't think of anything I had done other than stop him. Maybe he was frustrated because I stopped him? Well fuck him if he's going to be like that… I mean, jeezus I'm only 16. What did he expect me to do? I rolled over onto my stomach, facing the window on the far side of the room, away from the door. I was on my stomach because I felt weird being topless. I felt tears sting my eyes as I realized how far we had progressed. Well there goes a bunch of firsts, I thought to myself dryly. I swallowed my tears, not wanting to be a baby about it. It's not like I had tried to stop him anyway. I sighed and closed my eyes so they wouldn't tear. I felt used. Like I was just one of his many sluts. I wondered how many girls had slept in the very spot I had before getting kicked out in the morning… just like he had done to me, kind of. I heard the door creak open a little before closing and I assumed he was back. Sure enough, I felt the bed shift and the springs creak behind me. I kept my eyes closed. I felt him move up behind me, kissing the back of my shoulder softly. His hand found my arm and his thumb rubbed gently.

"You fall asleep already?" He whispered with humor in his voice. I made a neutral sound, letting him know I was awake. He kissed the back of my shoulder again and tried to turn me over to face him. I pulled my shoulder out of his hand and I could tell by the silence he was stunned.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a confused tone.

"I'm fine." I said with more ice to my tone than I intended.

"Whoa… what's your deal?" He asked trying to roll me over again. I sighed and tucked the blanket under my arms to cover me before rolling over to face him.

"I said I'm fine Dom."

"Then what's with the attitude… Everything was fine until I came back and now you're all stone-cold bitch. What's up?" Oh hell no. He did not. I was fuming.

"What's up? What the fuck do you think is up? This is all kind of a lot to deal with right now, okay? You went from being my first kiss to practically fucking me and then leaving suddenly when I stop you. I'm sorry I'm even more of a slut and actually gone through with the whole thing! Didn't mean to be the stone-cold bitch that blue balls you. Jeezus Dom." I finished with a frustrated sigh. I glanced to the window and when I looked back at Dom I could see him smirk in the moonlight.

"What?" I snapped.

"Letty… I didn't leave because you wouldn't fuck me…" He said slowly. I looked at him blankly.

"Well what the fuck was wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing was wrong." He said simply. I stared at him until he continued.

"I needed to… you know…" Dom insinuated.

"No, I don't know." I snapped frankly. I didn't like being in this new territory where I didn't really know anything. I felt vulnerable and… girly. He laughed a quiet, breathy laugh before rubbing his head.

"You've got to be kidding me… Letty I had to cum." He responded bluntly. My eyebrows shot up and my mouth opened.

"And I didn't really want to in my pants." He added almost… shyly? I cleared my throat.

"Oh." Was the only response that I could manage.

"You really thought I was pissed at you? Damn girl, what kind of dick do you think I am? I know you're only 16."

"Hey you're only 17." I pointed out.

"Yeah… but. Come on. It's me." He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. He kind of laughed a little and I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry… it's just kind of funny."

"It's not funny!" I said smacking him and rolling onto my stomach to face him.

"It kind of is. Anyway I'm just glad you aren't pissed at me for anything. When I came back in and you were all cold about it, I thought maybe you were pissed about something." He said simply. It felt like he was fishing for compliments. Hell if I give in that easy.

"No not really." I said casually.

"I mean I don't want you to be disappointed or anything…" he continued.

"Eh… I guess not." I said with a shrugged. His brow furrowed as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'd like to think you enjoyed it as much as I did…" I wanted to snicker at his continuation. Too easy.

"I didn't… you know. But I mean… It was all right." I calmly responded. He looked over at me and I tried my hardest to look bored. I could tell he was trying to gauge my responses.

"Hey, do you mind getting my clothes for me?"

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"Well I mean I figured you're already done and all, and since it's still early, I might go downstairs and hang out some more." I suggested feigning a look around for my clothes.

"My clothes? Do you mind?" I asked, looking back at him. His jaw was set tightly and his eyes were dark as he stared a hole in me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you serious?" He asked darkly. I couldn't help but laugh. I was trying so hard to keep it together and keep it going but his dark tone was just too much.

"God you're such a fuckin' bitch sometimes!" He mumbled angrily at the ceiling. Whatever. It was totally worth it.

"Well I figured your ego was already pumped up so big that you could use a little deflation every now and then."

"How thoughtful." He scoffed.

"It's what I'm here for." I playfully responded.

"You know… you could always _pump_ it back up…" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No but seriously. Can I have a shirt or something?" I asked becoming self-conscious again.

"I dunno, I kind of like you like this." He said evilly and ran and hand down my bare spine.

"Please? I feel so… naked."

"That's because you are topless." Dom scoffed.

"You don't need to be a prick." I said shoving him over towards the edge of the bed. He sighed and got up, walking to his dresser. It was then that I realized he was just in his boxers. He threw me a shirt and a pair of boxers before talking the few steps back to his bed. He practically collapsed on the bed. He sprawled while I quickly pulled his shirt on and, under the covers, took my skirt off and pulled the boxers on.

"Well that feels better." I stated, mainly to myself, as I tossed the skirt on the floor.

"Hot." He stated before climbing under the covers with me. I felt myself grow tired as I shifted into a comfortable position on my stomach, facing away from him. As he had done the previous night, he reached over and pulled me up against his side, leaving his arm over my waist. I yawned loudly and closed my eyes. I felt his hand gently slide up the inside of the shirt so that his arm rested against my bare side, nearly up to my armpit. It just rested there with no funny business, so I wrapped my own arm over it, almost like I was cuddling his arm and yawned again before drifting off.

* * *

**A/N Aww / hot damn. :) I was gonna wait until I finished another chapter so that I wouldn't just post sexy goodness, but then I couldn't resist and I didn't want to make you guys wait. :P You're all so good to me. Keep it up! Let me know what you think... And if you say its way out of character, don't act like you've never been caught up in a moment with someone you've liked... besides, it's not the morning after yet... Love ya. **


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh. What is that fucking sound? As I rolled over onto my back I realized it was the shrill ring of the phone. Dom groaned next to me and buried his face in his pillow.

"Dom answer the fucking phone…" I mumbled as I put my pillow over my head to block out both the sound and the light. God I feel like shit. I felt Dom move around and finally reach over to where his phone was at. It was the home line, but both Mia and Dom had a phone in their rooms.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver.

"Dad hey, what's up?" His voice perked up immediately.

"Yeah everything's cool here… yeah… How were the races? ... Cool you'll have to tell me about when you get home…all right… yeah see you when you get home… Later." With a click he hung up the phone.

"Get up, we gotta clean." He said hurriedly. I groaned loudly. I could hear him fumbling through drawers.

"Letty get up. He's gonna be home in two hours. He left early." With that he left the room and I sighed, removing the pillow from my face. Good morning to you too.

I got up and heard the shower running in the bathroom. I tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. I opened it slowly, in case he was naked. Peeking in, I saw nothing.

"Hey Dom I'm in here so don't get out or anything."

"You couldn't wait?"

"Hey you said we were in a hurry…" I responded tartly as I peed.

"Whatever you could have knocked." He scoffed. I flushed the toilet with a smirk. I heard him move in the shower suddenly and the curtain fluttered.

"FUCK! Dammit Letty! Really?" He screamed. I just laughed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Ugh. Disgusting. I scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth. A few years ago Mia decided it would just be easier to buy me a toothbrush to keep at their place because I was over so often. Thank god for that.

I dried my face and wiped under my eyes to get the left over mascara and eyeliner off. I didn't really know what to do with my hair. It was all curled and tangled. I went through their drawers until I found a hairtie and pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

"All right. I'm leaving now."

"Good. Cause I'm getting out soon."

"Good story." I retorted and left the bathroom, heading towards Mia's room. I open the door quietly and immediately saw she was still asleep. On top of her comforter. In the same clothes she was wearing last night. I laughed a little and shook her awake.

"Mi, time to get up. Your dad is on his way home. We need to clean and you definitely need a shower girl." She made an indistinctive sound and moved around. I nudged her again and she nodded.

"'Kay." She mumbled. I grabbed the bag of clothes I had brought over the previous night and went back to the bathroom, now empty, and changed quickly. Ahh clean underwear. There are few greater feelings. I looked at the clothes I had borrowed from Dom awkwardly as I remembered the previous night. Do I say something to him about it? What would I say? I mean I don't really regret it… even though everything moved a bit quick. I rolled my eyes and gathered the clothes off the ground. I knocked on his door before opening it. He was in jeans and no shirt. God he has a great body.

"Can I help you?" He asked putting on deodorant. I held up the clothes before tossing them on his bed. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it before anything could come out. I wandered around his room collecting my articles of clothing in silence. Wow… this is what it must feel like to be all those other girls.

"I woke Mia up. I assume Vince is downstairs in the guestroom. You can wake him, I don't really want to go in that room. God knows who's in there with him…" I scoffed. He smiled a little and nodded. I smiled back before leaving and throwing my clothes on Mia's floor before heading downstairs. I still felt like shit but I knew I had to eat something so I forced down a granola bar and some OJ before Dom and Mia came down the stairs. Dom went off to wake Vince without a word to either of us.

"What's his deal?" Mia asked grabbing a granola too. I shrugged.

"So we gotta clean. Your dad is like two hours away." I said looking around. The house itself wasn't horrendous. We could pick up the bottles and stuff quickly. But there was a smell of beer, sweat, and pot that I figured would be more difficult to get rid of. As if on cue, Dom came back and started barking orders.

"Mia, go light some candles. Letty, get some trash bags and pick up whatever you can. V and I will clean up the backyard." Mia and I caught eyes and both rolled our eyes before doing as we were told. In about an hour everything was pretty much cleaned up. Dom and Vince took the trash bags and sporadically put them with the neighbor's trash so it didn't seem like there was a ton at any of them.

"Dom the house still reeks…" I pointed out when he came back in.

"It's fine."

"Your dad isn't a retard. He's gonna know something's up when the house smells like pot, beer, lavender, and granny smith apples & cinnamon." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well there's not much else we can do, is there?" he snapped.

"Whatever, I was just saying."

"Letty if you aren't going to help you might as well leave." Irritated, I set my jaw and marched up the stairs to get my stuff. I heard Mia and Dom arguing in hushed voices as I came back down the stairs in a huff.

"Later." I said to nobody in particular as I left. I walked back to my house and threw my clothes on my floor before heading for the shower. It felt good to be clean. Still tired, I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. It was a while before I could fall asleep. My mind was reeling with everything that happened between Dom and I. And how he acted like nothing had happened. Is that how we were gonna play it? I guess so. I mean, what else would we do? It not like he's the dating type, and I don't even know if I would want to date him. He's so moody sometimes. Like today. Finally I fell asleep, glad this weekend was over. There wouldn't be any more partying and drinking for while which meant there wouldn't be sexy flirty drunk Dom taking me up to his room just to create more confusion. Thank god… Right?

* * *

**A/N Okay I know this one seemed kind of weak. But it needed to be done. Sorry its been so long. I apologize. I've been really really busy, and I'll be out of town this upcoming weekend, so I'll try to get a few more in this week before I leave. I just wanted to get this up to get it out of the way so I can move forward in the plot some. Anyway. Its kind of filler. I know that. Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

I hadn't really been over to the Toretto's in about a week. Partially because I didn't really have a reason to, Mia was back to babysitting. Also partially because I didn't really know how to face Dom now that all the dust had settled and I fully realized that he's pretty much seen me naked. Awkward. I've know this guy since I was like six. How was I supposed to face him without thinking about kissing him and him kissing my neck and our sweaty skin together? You can't _not_ think about something like that.

So I focused my energy somewhere else: getting a car. And to get a car, one needs money. Well fortunately enough I had hookups and Mr. T got me a job with him at the garage that he worked at. Unfortunately, Dom and Vince work there part-time too. But I was hoping that I could schedule myself around them. That way, I'd still be working with cars, and when I got my car, I'd be able to work on it somewhere and could do repairs myself in an actual garage. Sweet deal, right?

On my first day, Mr. T said he'd take me in with him since I don't have a ride. I was just in a white tank and boys khaki cargo shorts that had tears in them from screwing around with Dom and Vince… That has a whole new meaning now doesn't it? Correction: Messing around. Fuck. Re-Correction: playing sports and such. I hopped into his car with my backpack that had a couple of my things and the lunch I packed for myself. I felt like it was the first day of school or something, except I was definitely more excited. I already knew how to do a few things, so I figured they'd start me with those things: checking and changing oil, wiper fluid, changing wipers, vacuuming the interior. Baby stuff, but whatever. It pays and I'm still going to be learning other things along the way.

"So today you're gonna just shadow me a bit. I'll show you where things are; maybe teach you a few things. Then I'll just give you a few small things to work on while you get used to everything. Mmk?" I nodded in response as we pulled into the garage parking lot. Sure enough, he showed me my locker and gave me a jumpsuit to change into before starting basic work. He showed me around and set me to work. Around noon was when Dom and Vince showed up.

"The fuck you doing here?" Dom asked confused.

"Your dad got me a job."

"Wait what? You work here now? You've got to be kidding me…" Dom groaned and walked off, presumably to find his dad. I raised my eyebrows and exhaled at Dom's reaction before turning my attention to Vince who just stood in front of me.

"So why here?" He asked bluntly.

"I need the money."

"Yeah but why here?"

"I wanted to work around cars."

"Yeah but why—"

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"It's just weird is all. Chicks don't normal do grease work. I dunno, I figured you'd get a job babysitting like Mia… or maybe in the mall or something." I glared at him. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"First of all, do you see anyone trusting me with their kids? And second, why the hell would you ever think I would want to work at the mall?"

"I dunno. I just figured that since you were all girly a few weeks ago and you haven't been hanging around that much so maybe you had changed."

"Great…" I breathed to myself, "Look I'm the same Letty I was before. Let's just forget that weekend ever happened. I'll make sure never to look like that again, so that this shit doesn't happen. And did it ever occur to you that maybe I have a life outside of hanging out with you guys? Or sometimes I just don't want to put up with Dom's shit all the time?"

"If you didn't want to deal with Dom's shit, then why'd you want a job in his world?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked back to my work but couldn't really focus on it. Vince took that as a sign the conversation was over and headed towards the back of the garage. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. What the hell was I thinking? How could I have ever thought that they would be cool with my being here? They've never wanted me to do the things they do before, so why would it change now? Had I really thought something would have changed between Dom and me? He's the same effing prick he always was. Whatever, I'm not going to let him bully me out of this. I want to be here. I want to work on these cars. Fuck Dom and stupid alpha male bullshit. And you know what? I'm gonna be better than him at all this. Fucking loser. I furrowed my brow and went back to work, internally cursing Dom the whole time. I ignored him for the rest of the day, and he ignored me. Vince kind of did his own thing too, probably out of loyalty to Dom. Which made sense. I don't blame him for that. It just kind of blows.

Mr. T showed me how to do a few things and set me up with a list of things to do for the next few days. I ate my lunch with him and he introduced me to a few guys. They blatantly doubted my being there but whatever. I'd show them too. God these men are so stupid I can't even stand it sometimes. Why can't all men just be like Dom's dad and just accept that girls can do all the shit that boys do? By the time I got dropped off at home I was sweaty, tired, and hungry. I heated up a plate of food in the fridge and ate it quickly before taking a long shower. Before long I had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV like a goddamn American cliché.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry guys. I know its been a long time. A lot has heppened. Broke up with boyfriend, went out of town, got sick, got better, work, home construction. Life got in the way. I'll definitely try to make some serious progress on this in the next few days. This chapter was just a little plot movement to keep things going. :) I'll get to some more good stuff, no worries. **


	12. Chapter 12

Work continued at a good pace. I loved my job for the most part. Dom and Vince were, well, Dom and Vince. Same shit, different day. They mostly ignored me while at the shop but if I was over at the Toretto's it would be normal older brother screwing around. Dom and I never spoke about our drunken weekend. I didn't want to and I suppose neither did he. It was better just to forget it happened, right?

…Then why can't I help staring at him sometimes in the shop while he works on something? God sometimes that boy is so hot I want to lick his skin off. If only he weren't such a dick…

"…No joke Dom. This girl's name is Passion. Like, her parents named her Passion. She's hot. She's gotta be easy, based on the name. And by hot I mean… smoking. Like, no offense man, but if she asked me to kill you to get some of that, I'd consider it." I rolled my eyes at Vince's ramblings.

"That hot?"

"Yeah she's got good sized tits… I dunno, C's… maybe D's. Anyway, long legs, great ass. God I wanna bend her over the hood of a car… Hey I think she's got a sister if you are interested."

"Cute, you guys can go on a double date with the skanks." I quipped in a mock preppy voice. They both looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Letty you work in a goddamn garage. If this shit bothers your pro-feminist-burn-my-bra outlook, you shouldn't be working here." Dom irritatedly responded.

"I'm just saying you guys don't need to be talking this shit. You don't see me talking about some guys dick, do you?" They looked at each other and tried to suppress a smile.

"What?" I inquired, irked by their amusement.

"Letty, the difference is you don't get dick." Dom answered calmly, but the corners of his mouth were turned up in jest.

"And how the fuck would you know Dominic?" I shouted, getting up in his face.

"Whoa, calm the fuck down girl…" Vince said looking around to make sure no one in the garage was paying attention.

"Letty. Be serious. We both know you aren't one to… do certain things." He raised his brows implyingly and I didn't even think before I spoke.

"I think Paul Rinehart feels differently." I snapped. They took a minute to look at each other disbelievingly. See, Paul was this guy who pretty much was a floater when it came to cliques. He'd hang out with everyone. Word on the street is he had so many groups of friends because he'd run out of girls otherwise. He was quite the dog.

"Letty, you didn't do anything with Paul, did you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know… You can thank Mia for introducing me." I added just to add to the shock value. Dom's fists clenched up. Truth was, Paul had in fact gone after Mia, but she had turned him down. Apparently he was cool with it, but I could still have her pull some strings to back up my story if I needed to. Not that Paul would really deny doing anything with any girl.

"Letty, shut up. You're fucking lying and we all know it." I just shrugged, smirked, and went back to my work. The rest of the day Dom was in a pissy mood. I, however, was walking on air. And to make things better, Mia came by at the end of work and unknowingly made everything that much richer.

"Hey guys I just got done 'sitting and had them drop me here. How's work?"

"Great. I feel completely… _satisfied_." I said making sure to emphasize satisfied towards the boys. They both shifted uncomfortably. Mia just gave me a weird look.

"Mia, what's going on with you and Paul Rinehart?"

"LETTY! You told them about that!" She hissed. Now of course she was just referring to his coming after her, but they didn't know that. Dom threw his wrench on the ground and stormed outside. Vince just kind of stood there disbelievingly.

"Mia, can I talk to you?" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a quiet corner. I explained the whole thing to her and she laughed a little at how perfect her reaction ended up.

"So wait, why'd you want them to think you were messing around with him?"

"I don't know. I'm just sick of them giving me shit and talking about girls ALL the time." I sighed.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with _Dom _talking about getting with girls that aren't you?" She asked tentatively.

"Mia. Please don't. I'm not in the mood."

"Well maybe you will be this weekend. I need a favor…" She asked biting her lip hopefully.

"…What?" Oh I know that look. That's not good.

"Can you come with me to a party this weekend?" I shook my head violently.

"Please please please! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'm sure my brother will show up and you two can get sexy. And if he doesn't, you can get with Paul for real."

"No way."

"Well whatever, someone else then. Besides, its the post party for some local street racing crews. So you can talk about cars with a majority of the guys." I groaned and she continued begging.

"Are we going to the race?" I questioned, mildly excited at the idea. I never got to go to the tracks with Mr. T, so I hadn't seen a live drag race yet.

"Probably not. I don't really know when or where it is, just one of my friends told me about the party and figured it would be a good time." She shrugged, not really interested.

"Fine, fine whatever. But only because I want to get drunk and talk about cars with guys that aren't your dumbass brother or V." I warned. She nodded happily and she went to talk to her dad. I finished up the work I was doing and Mr. T drove Mia and I back to their house to have some dinner. Dom and Vince said they'd be home later. But who cares.

After an uneventful but delicious dinner I thanked them for sharing with me and walked to the front door to leave. As I reached for the door knob, Dom walked in. We awkwardly stared at each other before I cleared my throat, motioning for him to move. He didn't.

"You should take a shower…" He said, eyeing my grimy clothes.

"Same to you." I responded before slipping past him out the house.

"See ya tomorrow." He mumbled after me. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, so I just assumed he was. better safe than sorry. Who am I to try to read into Dominic Toretto's meanings?

"Yeah whatever." I dryly responded over my shoulder as I walked across their front yard to the sidewalk.

"What's your problem?" He shouted after me.

"I don't have a problem." I said and continued walking. I heard the front door close and footsteps coming after me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked pushing my tongue into my cheek with irritation.

"Seriously Letty. What's your deal? You've been kind of a bitch to me lately…" I gave him a 'what the hell?' look.

"What? It's true! You've been irritated and bitchy about everything lately."

"Maybe you just bother me." I answered sharply shifting my weight and looking around the empty street.

"Out of nowhere? Letty we used to get along at least decently well…"

"Dominic, have you ever considered I'm sick of you treating me like a child? Or telling me I can't do things because I'm a girl. I'm not a child, and I'm not Mia so you can't tell me what to do." I turned on my heel and walked towards my house, arms crossed over my chest.

"You are a child." He answered simply, following behind me.

"Yeah well you didn't think so a couple weeks ago…" I responded with a smirk, knowing I had him there.

"Letty I was drunk. That can't happen again."

"I never said I wanted it to." I snorted haughtily.

"You didn't seem to mind it then…" He defended.

"Dom I was drunk." I mimicked.

"Stop following me." I said turning to face him again, irritated at his persistence.

"No, I want to deal with this."

"There isn't anything to deal with!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Why are you pushing this so much?" I asked skeptically.

"I… I dunno."

"Right. Well, when you figure it out, you can tell me then. Right now, I'm gonna go shower and sleep." We parted ways form there. God what the hell is his deal? I mean yeah I've been kind of a bitch lately, but he's always been a dick to me. Since when does he care if I stick up for myself? Maybe it's some male dominance bullshit where he needs girls to be complacent. Well fuck that shit. My thoughts slowly drifted to his comment about the only reason he kissed me was because he was drunk. For some reason I felt a twinge in my heart. Was that really what it took for someone to want me? To be wasted? That he never would have been at all attracted to me if he were sober? I knew I was at least physically attracted to him, despite his dickwad personality. I felt my eyes sting a little as I climbed into the shower. I convinced myself it was just the steam.

* * *

**Short but starting to set things up. Enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mia you're so fucking insane sometimes…" I mumbled as we walked up the blasting house of some random guy.

"Letty it was just a taxi."

"No it was some fuckin' creep-ass driver who could have just driven us across down and murdered us in a ditch and no one would know." I griped.

"Whatever. We're here now. Deal with it." She said sweetly. We had both opted to wear jeans, since we weren't comfortable showing too much skin in place we weren't familiar with. Granted, they were tight jeans (I borrowed Mia's clothes, clearly). But whatever. We both had on heels, which added a good three inches or so to our heights, not that Mi really needed it. She walked like she was on air, I walked like I was gonna die any second. Hopefully people would be too drunk to notice. I tried to pull down the short spaghetti strap shirt that I had borrowed. With some of my work money, I had bought a push-up bra because I liked what it did for me. It made me feel more attractive. I justified dipping into my car fund by convincing me that my car will want me to look hot while I drive it.

"God, Mia look at these cars. I think I'm in love…" I said, peeking in a few windows to look at their setups. She just kind of smiled, rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the house.

"Do you even know anyone here?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the cars.

"I don't know. We aren't inside yet." She said slowly, like she was talking to a three-year-old. I laughed and pushed her gently, causing her stumble in her heels a little, causing us both to laugh. We walked in confidently, and by 'we' I mean Mia walked in confidently. I trailed awkwardly. You know how at parties, there is always one stunningly confident girl who has that friend who just kind of flanks her quietly? You can guess who was which. She maneuvered us through the house (how she knew where anything was is beyond me) to the kitchen, where the keg was. We each filled up a cup and started drinking. For me it was mainly to calm my nerves.

"Vince! Hey!" Mia said suddenly. I looked and saw Vince standing half in the doorway looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh shit, girls what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"We heard about the party, figured we'd stop by."

"Your brother will flip a shit if he knows you are here… How'd you get here by the way?" I opened my mouth to answer but Mia covered it and cut in.

"It's a long story. Don't worry about it. What're you doing here?" She asked soundly mildly confused, despite her telling me previously that they would probably be here. Maybe she was just trying to play dumb so it didn't seem like she was following her brother around to parties… I don't know.

"You know… the same." He answered awkwardly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Uhh… to drink. And talk." He added cryptically.

"You okay Vince?" Mia asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'll be back later." With that he turned and walked away.

"That was weird…" I said slowly and she nodded. We made our way back out into the main living area and managed to get seats on the sofa. It was nice to just sit and gossip with Mia. We made fun of the skanks and pointed out cute guys and joked. This was what I needed. I needed to get out and hang out and have fun. A few guys came over and talked to us throughout the night and I inevitably asked them about cars. A few of them had no idea what I was talking about, but most knew cars. Fast cars. I could get used to this street racing crowd. Cute boys that know cars and are impressed with my car knowledge as well. This could definitely be my scene.

"So wereyou guys at the race tonight?" One guy asked. We shook our heads.

"Aww man. It was so sick, yo."

"Where do you guys race at?" I inquired avidly.

"A couple different places around town. There is a spot by some railroad tracks, that's where it was tonight."

"Who won?" Mia asked curious.

"Umm…" The guy looked around for a few seconds before pointing through the crowd.

"See that guy over there with the blonde in the pink?" We both looked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I said dryly.

"What? You know him?" The guys asked confused.

"Yeah…we know him."

"Well, tell him he's a sick driver." The guy said before excusing himself to get a drink.

"Mia. Dom doesn't have a car…" I whispered slowly. She gave me a skeptical look.

"How can he win a race without a car?"

"My thoughts exactly… Well only one way to find out." I said cheerfully and got up, making my way towards him. I heard Mia tell me not to, but I wanted to know.

"Hey Dom, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, giving the blonde a 'get the fuck outta here' look.

"Letty? Why are you here?" he asked leaning against a window sill and crossing his arms. He looked irritated but not as pissed as I expected. Must be drunk.

"Don't patronize me. So I here you won a race?"

"Yeah…" he answered hesitantly.

"And where did you get this magical car?" He paused and looked around.

"Look, it's none of your business."

"Did you take your dad's car, Dom?" I hissed quietly. He looked around again.

"Look, I borrowed it. It's not a big deal."

"Dom, you dad's car is worth like eighty grand. You can't just be borrowing that shit to race with these retards. "

"Hey. It's none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I actually have other business to attend to." He said, dismissing me.

"Wait. Here's the deal. I won't tell your dad… if you take me to a race."

"No fucking way."

"Why not?" I asked indignantly.

"Letty, I'm not taking you tot the street races."

"Well, you won't be going either once I tell your dad…" I threatened. He sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Fine. Whatever. One time." I flashed him a victorious smile and he smiled a little too, rolling his eyes. It felt good to hold a playful conversation like we used to. To joke around. None of that 'act like a girl' bullshit that he's been throwing up lately. Just the same shit we gave each other when we were younger. I smiled a little at the memory.

"Whatever girl. Go now. I have deals I need to seal." I walked back to Mia who was talking to, guess who, Paul Rinehart.

"Paul, this is my friend Letty." She introduced cordially. I nodded in his direction and he smiled.

"Hey. This is my friend Sam." He said motioning to the guy standing next to him. I gave him a small smile of acknowledgment and he flashed me a brilliant white smile. Damn, boy was hot. He had short dark hair with a pair of jeans and a white tight tee. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't super jacked either. He looked like he worked out a bit though and I was sure he probably had abs of some kind. Yum. He caught me looking at him and I looked away. I glanced back and he was smiling in my direction. The conversation turned to cars, and so I finally broke my silence. Mia ended up talking to Paul while Sam and I discussed various opinions about cars.

"Want another drink?" He asked politely. God, was this guy for real?

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem…" He smiled sweetly and headed off into the kitchen. He returned quickly with two full cups of beer, he handed me mine and we cheers'd briefly before taking sips. We continued talking for a while before I yawned drowsily. I looked around for Mia to ask when we were leaving but she had gotten up and moved a while ago. I took another drink in an effort to shake it off.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing my yawn.

"Yeah… Just kinda tired. It's kinda loud here too…" I shrugged drunkly and he laughed a little.

"Did you wanna go somewhere quieter so we can talk?"

"Yeah sure, let me just find Mia and tell her…"

"Oh, I'll just tell someone to tell her. Don't worry about it." He reassured me. I nodded and he whispered something to the guy next to him. He nodded and they pounded fists.

"All right. We're cool. Come up, we can go upstairs, I know the guy that owns the house." He grabbed my hand and guided me through the crowd towards the stairs. God, why am I so tired? I shook my head trying to clear the fog. Maybe once all the noise was gone. I could barely hear myself think…

Sam opened a door and led me in.

"It's dark." I slurred. Weird… I really hadn't drank that much. I guess I'm just a lightweight tonight.

"Yeah." He answered simply. I sat on the bed and vaguely noticed him close the door. I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me. I felt his hand ran down my back slowly.

"What're you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Shh… It's okay. Just go with it." He said before he laid me back. That was when the alarms in my head were going off but it was like I couldn't control my body. I moved so slowly, like time had stopped. I felt his lips suck hard on my neck and I moved my head away from him, disgusted. Dom hadn't kiss me like that. Sam's hands roamed my body hungrily, squeezing and grabbing greedily. All I could think about was when I was with Dom. It wasn't like this. It didn't feel like this. I tried to push him away but I felt so weak.

"No… stop…" I managed to say. His hands went to my pants and began fiddling with my belt. I felt my worst fears coming true as tears began filling my eyes.

"Please stop… please don't do this..." I begged trying to push his hands away.

"God, shut up bitch!" he said sharply. I whimpered at his harsh tone, but it had awakened the demon in me. Fuck this guy. I did my best to wiggle out of his grasp as he unbuttoned my pants. I leaned over and bit his arm sharply and he recoiled in pain, cursing me. Then I used all of my energy to lift my knee. See, he had straddled my legs that were still hanging off the bed. Bam! He fell over next to me on the bed, groaning loudly in pain, clutching his groin. I wasted no time trying to stand but these fucking heels were impossible. So I crawled. I got to the door and pulled it open quickly. I felt myself growing weaker as I crawled, but I knew he'd only be incapacitated for so long and that he'd come after me with a vengeance. God, why was this hallway so long? I seemed to grow longer as I crawled, finally collapsing onto my stomach. I dragged myself towards the stairs, I was so close. And then I felt his hands on my ankle.

"You stupid cunt!" He tried to drag me back but I grabbed the doorframe of the room next to me. I knew I would let go soon, my strength was nearly al gone. All I wanted to do was sleep. I could feel the tears pouring down my face and I could feel my mouth moving as I begged him to let me go. But I couldn't hear any of it. All I heard was the pounding of my blood in my ears.

By some miracle my foot slipped out of my shoe when he pulled sharply. He stumbled drunkly backwards and I took this chance to crawl as fast as I could to the stairs. I didn't even stop, I just crawled over the edge. He wouldn't grab me in front of a ton of witnesses. I sort of half slid, half rolled down the stairs in slow motion. It didn't particularly hurt but more than anything I was thankful to just be on these goddamn stairs. Exhausted, I just closed my eyes and faded away.

* * *

**Oh snap. Thanks to all the reviewers, by the way. I realized I haven't thanked y'all in awhile and I just want you guys to know that I do read them all, and I do love them. They make my day and make me want to get up more chapters faster because I don't want to disappoint you guys. :) BTW I hate the 'c' word so I found it only fitting that the sketchy date-raper would call her it. It probably won't be used again. **


	14. Chapter 14

It was like I was trapped in a fog. I vaguely felt arms round me as I tried to push away. I tried to scream or beg but the words didn't come as anything other than quiet whimpers. I heard people talking around me but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. As I heard a car door close, I felt myself slip back into the fog.

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes but bright lights flooded my senses.

"Letty? Are you awake?" I heard Mia's frantic voice and felt her grab my hand. I nodded slowly and peeked out of one eye.

"I'll go get a nurse…" Mr. T excused himself.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." She responded quietly, squeezing my hand.

"Why? What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Mia asked confused.

"No. It's all kind of a blur… What happened?"

"Well, I guess some guy drugged your drink and he tried to…" Her voice cracked and she let the sentence hang. I sat up a little, fully awake now.

"And? What happened? Did he...?"

"No! No, no, no. Somehow you managed to get away and you fell down some stairs and passed out. So you'll be sore from the stairs, but you weren't… you know… You're okay. We just didn't know what to do because at the time we didn't know what had happened. So Vince picked you up, and he and I took you took you here. Dom went after the guy."

"How'd he know who it was?" I asked as it all sunk in. I tried to piece it together in my mind, but I could only make up the situations, not recall any actual memories.

"Well I told him who it was, since you had been talking to him for most of the night, but he seemed to already know who he was. I assume he saw you talking to the guy all night. But anyway, Dom went after him. Beat the shit out of him." She said with a small amount of pride in her voice. I gave a weak smile.

How could I not remember this? How did I let something like this happen to me to begin with? I swallowed the lump in my throat as the tears stung the corners of my eyes. I turned y head away from Mia and she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes in an effort to calm myself. I took a deep breath when the door opened and I opened my eyes.

"Hello Letty, I'm Carla, I'm the nurse assigned to your case. I'd like to talk to you a bit now that you've woken up." She said pleasantly. I nodded and Mr. T gave Mia a look from the doorway and she got up and left after another gentle squeeze.

"All right. So can you tell me anything you remember about last night?" She asked sweetly.

"I really don't remember much. I remember going there… Talking to some people…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her everything. I wondered if I could get in trouble for underage drinking through the hospital.

"Do you remember accepting any drinks from someone you don't know."

"Is that how I got drugged?"

"It's the most common method of slipping girls drugs without their knowing. Do you remember who gave you the drink?"

"I remember who I was talking to. I assume he's the one that gave me the drink. I don't actually remember getting a drink from anyone, but my friend Mia said it must have been the same guy."

"Well you are very fortunate. The drugs were not of high quality which is why you still maintained some mobility and consciousness for enough time to get away. Most girls are not as lucky as you, which brings me to my next question. Are you interested in pressing charges?"

"I didn't know I could do that." I shifted uncomfortably. Hell, why the fuck would I know what to do in a situation like this?

"Yes. Chances are that other girls are in the same situation and would come out of the woodwork to support your case. You have a strong case as it is, as we have proof of drugs being in your system, and you were seen with the man all evening before the two of you disappeared together. You are also underage by law of the state of California."

"I don't know… I kind of just want to forget about the whole thing…" I admitted with tears in my eyes.

"Well. How about I give you some information and you think about it for a little while, talk it over with your parent or guardian? You don't need to make any decisions right now." She gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded and took a deep breath. She exited and within seconds, Mia rushed back in. She wasn't alone though. Vince hurried in behind her and Dom leaned against the doorframe awkwardly.

"Hey girl, how you feelin'?" Vince asked squeezing one of my feet under the hospital blanket. I suddenly became aware of the fact I was in a thin hospital gown with no bra on. I pulled the blanket up under my arms and shrugged.

"I've been better." I responded, putting on a brave face.

"What'd she want to talk to you about?" Mia pried.

"Mia! It's none of your business…" Mr. T chided from the doorway with Dom.

"it's cool. She wanted to know if I wanted to press charges."

"And?" Mia prodded.

"I said I didn't know…"

"What the _fuck_ do you mean you _don't know_?" Vince shouted with bulging eyes. I looked at him surprised.

"Do you know what he could have done to you?" he continued, "You have to put that fucker behind bars!"

"Vince, language." Mr. T reprimanded, looking into the hallway to make sure no one heard V's cursing.

"I just want to forget about it…" I said looking out the window with a furrowed brow. I bit my lip as I fought the tears again. Fuck!

"How about we go get something to eat, and give Letty some alone time, hmm?" Mr. T suggested in a tone that meant 'get your asses in the hallway'. Mia and Vince both dragged their feet but followed him. I continued to stare out the window in the silence.

"You know V's right…" I jumped when I heard Dom's deep voice. I looked in the direction and he was standing next to my bed, looking over me out the window as well. I didn't say anything and just looked at him. He looked tired. And he had some bruising on his face; apparently the guy had tried to fight back. I'm sure the fucktard looked worse; I'd seen Dom's handiwork before. Not pretty, that's for sure.

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head back on the pillow.

"I don't know what I should do…" I mumbled, mostly to myself. I felt his hand wrap gently over my wrist. I reflexively jerked it away and my eyes shot open as I cowered and tears threatened to spill. I looked at Dom and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Letty, I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Please don't touch me… Please…" I begged quietly.

"Letty it's okay…" he responded concerned. But I wasn't seeing Dom.

"No! Just get away from me! Please stop…" I begged as I cried. He moved back from the bed with his hands raised.

"Letty relax, it's me. Dom." I continued to beg and cry until Dom finally pushed the Call Nurse button. She rushed in and looked between us.

"I didn't do anything!" He said instantly.

"Sir, please leave."

"But—"

"Sir! If you could please wait outside…" She said ushering him out.

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. At that point I just started bawling. I heard someone rush in and grab me from the nurse gently. I recognized the scent immediately.

"I'm here baby… Shh... Mama's here." I latched onto my mother and sobbed into her chest. She crawled into my hospital bed with me and I curled up with her. She held me until I was all cried out. She stroked my hair and rocked me in a way that only mom's can do. Finally I just laid against her numb.

"I'm sorry Mama…"

"For what?"

"For letting this happen to me… I should have known better."

"Oh my child. Leticia, you don't need to apologize for anything. You are the victim here. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I shouldn't have been there at all… And I shouldn't have—"

"Honey, we can all go back in time and see things we should have done differently. The point is that a man saw you and targeted you to be his victim. You made a mistake, but what he tried to do is so much worse than anything you ever could have done. I'm just so thankful I have such a strong daughter." I scoffed.

"Letty, you have no idea how lucky you are. How strong you are. You have the power to put this man away. To stop him from hurting girls that aren't as strong as you. Who can't get away. Who aren't as fortunate."

"So we should press charges?" I asked wiping my face.

"It's up to you." She said simply. I nodded.

"Yeah… I think we should. I don't want to be like this…"

"Yeah you gave Dominic quite the scare."

"Oh shit Dom!" I didn't even care that I had cursed in front of my mother. She didn't seem too upset about it either; I guess she was letting it slide due to the whole situation.

"I didn't mean it… It's just he touched my arm and all of a sudden I wasn't seeing him. I was seeing… _Him_. The guy. It was like I was back there again. I just want this all to go away." I said with my lip quivering again. My mother continued to sooth me as I cried on and off for God knows how long. It felt good to let it all out now. There were few times I was so thankful for my mother as this one. That woman is a pillar of strength in a hurricane.

I stayed in the hospital another night, even though I felt fine. It was mainly for psych evaluations and to keep an eye on me. My mom took me home and stayed home with me all day, despite missing work. She said she had accumulated some time off anyway. Sleeping was awful. It wasn't that I had nightmares, it was that every shadow in my room scared me. I was terrified that if I closed my eyes, somehow he would come out of a dark corner and grab me. The doctors ended up prescribing me drugs to sleep, which helped but left me feeling hollow. Like I didn't have a soul. I just sat around the house doing nothing. Mia kept her distance, I assume by Mr. T's orders because I knew she'd be itching to see me. He did bring by lasagna for us to eat but I hardly felt like eating anything, another symptom of the meds. After about two weeks of being a zombie I just stopped taking the sleeping meds. I couldn't handle not feeling anything anymore. The same day, my mom had to go back to work so Mia was put in charge of making sure I didn't throw myself off the roof or whatever they thought I would do. Like I couldn't take on Mia if I really wanted?

"Stop being so awkward." I commanded after sitting in silence with her for a few minutes.

"Sorry… I... just don't know what to say." She admitted honestly.

"How're Dom and Vince?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"They're okay. You really gave Dom a scare."

"Yeah... I feel bad about that… is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just freak out. We came back from getting food and he was curled up in the hospital hallway with his head in his hands. The nurse told us it wasn't unusual for girls to have flashbacks when other guys get near them." She shrugged.

"Yeah it was really weird… it was like I wasn't seeing Dom at all. I just freaked… I should probably say something to him…"

"I'm not all that concerned about him. You're the one with the traumatic experience." I rolled my eyes.

"I wish people would stop treating me like I'm about to break. I'm fine. I'm just sick of being stuck at home."

"Well you could come over for dinner." Mia suggested and I nodded. I ran upstairs and washed up a little, throwing on a sports bra, tank, and loose-fitting basketball shorts. We walked to her house as the sky was turning amber with the setting sun. It was nice to have some fresh air and some company.

* * *

**Mmk. So this is just a follow up to the previous one and a set up for the next one or two. :) I'm gonna knock them out quickly, no worries. :) And there will be some yummy goodness in them. Watched Los Bandoleros today so I'm high on some Letty/Dom cuteness. Sorry it took so long. **


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner with the Toretto's started out awkward, as if no one knew what to say to me. Hell, I wouldn't know what to say to me if I were them. Fortunately, Mr. T brought up the subject of cars and V, Dom, and I fell back into our natural teasing rhythm. I was itching to talk to Dom the whole evening, but I couldn't get him alone, and even if I did, I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Aiight, I'm out bro." Vince said getting up from the couch where we are watching TV.

"Where you off to?" Dom asked with a scoff.

"I got a 'date'." Vince put the word 'date' in finger quotes. He stuck his tongue out a little and gave a shit-eating grin. We all rolled our eyes. It was no secret he didn't date, but he certainly was willing to let the girls try to convince him otherwise. And by convince I mean fuck.

"Later man." We all called after him. Mr. T was working in his own garage, on his Charger. Dom and he were kind of building it together, but Mr. T was just tweaking it right now. It was almost ready to be taken to the tracks. Beautiful car.

I gave Mia a look that asked for some privacy. She nodded subtly and made up an excuse to go up to her room. I was sitting at the other end of the couch from Dom, staring at the side of his face, unsure of how to talk to him.

"Dom…" I saw him glance out the corner of his eye at me before reverting back to the TV nervously.

"Sorry about what happened in the hospital." I breathed out, feeling awkward apologizing to Dominic Toretto. I never apologized. Especially not to him.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." He brushed off, still looking straight ahead. Now I was getting irritated. Can't the fucker at least look me in the eye? I got up off the couch and stood between him and the TV with my hands on my hips. Finally his eyes looked up to mine. He looked nervous.

"Dom. I wasn't actually yelling at you. It just kind of happened." I shrugged. He nodded silently. Talking about things like this was never Dom's strong point. I sighed and sat next to him.

"I just want all of this to be over…"

"When's the hearing?"

"Friday."

"Isn't that your birthday?" I nodded and pursed my lips. Lucky me, huh?

"That sucks."

"Story of my life." I sighed melodramatically. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me up against his side. I leaned into him and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It'll be okay. Once this is over you don't have to think about it again." He reassured. I wasn't as confident as him.

"I just… I can't believe that all this is really happening. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know if it was the way I was dressed or if I was flirting too much—"

"Letty it wasn't you. It was some sick fucker who gets off on doing shit like that to girls." His voice tightened.

"God, Letty when I saw you fall down those stairs I was so worried. And then you were unconscious and I could see the red marks on your arms and Mia said something about the guy you were with… I just lost it. I ran up the stairs and found the fucker trying to climb out a window. I almost threw him out of it." I looked up at him interested; I hadn't actually heard this side of the story. I guess because Mia and Vince took me to the hospital. Dom was staring at the wall silent as he remembered what had happened in his mind. Before I could stop myself I sat up and kissed him. His arm shot off me like I was fire and he had both his hands raised and not touching me.

"Sorry." I mumbled to his shocked face.

"Letty…" He started with a pained look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. It was impulsive." I said with a shrug as I looked intently at my fingers. I felt his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him surprised. His lips were on mine before I could meet his eyes. It was simple. Sweet. But it was what I needed in the moment. I needed to replace the awful experience with something better. He kissed me again and tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I pulled back. He gave me a confused look and I stood up, grabbing hand. Mr. T could walk in at any moment and I was sure neither of us wanted to get caught like that. I lead him up the stairs to his bedroom and he closed the door quietly. Then I threw myself at him. I pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He eagerly accepted and kissed back, his hands pulling me flush against him.

"We really shouldn't be doing this…" He mumbled into my neck between kisses. I grabbed his shoulders and stopped him, he looked up at.

"Look, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to be comfortable with a new guy again. I just don't want the last time I've been touched to be him. Okay?" He just nodded and pulled me into a gentle kiss. Part of me felt the urge to cry again. Just because I knew that this is what it should be like. Not like what that guy was doing…

I felt Dom's hands slide down my body as he pulled me towards his bed. We collapsed on it and he was immediately over me, kissing my neck gently. He ran his tongue along the length of my throat before returning to my mouth. This was very different from our previous… encounters. This was gentle and sweet, so much more intentional than when we were drunk.

* * *

Wooow guys I am SO sorry it's taken this long to update. Honeslty, I've had this part written for a while but just didn't finish it, so I edited it to just be a chapter in itself. SO much has been going on in my life, I moved back up to college and into an apartment and classes started and shit has gone down with a guy I'm involved with and my roommate may have the Swine Flu. Ahhh! So yeah. It's been rough. I just wanted you guys to know I didn't forget about this and I intend to keep working on it, it just probably won't be as often of updates as before. Again, I'm sorry. But life happens. Thank you, my dear loyal readers. Please don't hate me... because I love you. (PS how is it almost October??)


	16. Chapter 16

I felt his warm hand gently follow the curve of my side. His thumb rubbed circles on my stomach as we kissed. I arched into him a bit, hoping he would move things along some but he seemed to be stuck in first gear. Not that I didn't appreciate the sweet gestures but I wanted him to want me, not pet me like a cat. Nothing. Fine, I'll make the first move then. I reached down his back and began pulling his shirt up in an effort to strip him down.

"Letty…" He whispered into my neck. It was almost like his voice rang with a warning.

"Hm?" I was still trying to remove his shirt. Why wasn't he just cooperating?

"I don't think we should really do anything…" I just stopped and looked at him with shock.

"What? Why?"

"I just feel like after everything you've been through this isn't the greatest idea…"

"No. That's the whole point of this, remember? To replace bad memories with good ones." I said as if it were the most obvious thing. He sighed and ran a hand over his head. Great. What an awesome time for Dom to finally develop morals… Not.

"I know… I know. I just don't feel right about this." I sighed. I couldn't help but feel rejection seeping into me. Dom's like the horniest person alive and even HE doesn't want me. Fantastic. I looked away from Dom and started biting my cheek, trying to ignore my feelings. I knew they were probably irrational. But that doesn't make it better. That doesn't make him want me.

"I… I'm sorry." He offered weakly.

"It's cool… Look I actually gotta go. I just remembered... I have stuff… to do." I lamely responded and moved to sit up on the edge of his bed. I felt his hand gently wrap around my arm.

"Letty… Look. It's not you. It's just this situation. I wouldn't feel right. I'd feel like i was… taking advantage of your or something."

"Whatever Dom. It's cool. Really." I halfheartedly reassured him.

"I can… Hold you if you want. Just take a nap or something…" He offered. I looked over my shoulder at his hopeful face. A big part of me wanted to stay. But the prideful part, the part that had just been spurned didn't want to stay here. I wanted to go home and lick my wounds in the peace of my own company.

"I really gotta go… Rain check?" I offered, trying to sound nonchalant and upbeat.

"Yeah... sure." He whispered. He looked let down. Like he had any right to be upset about anything. Here I was practically throwing myself at him, he shut me down, and now he's upset because I wouldn't cuddle with him? What a fuckin' joke. I rolled my eyes to myself and left his room. I heard him mumble a goodbye but I didn't respond. I just left. I probably should have said goodbye to Mia but she'd figure out eventually that I had left. I walked into my house and dramatically threw myself on the couch. I knew my mom wouldn't be home for a while so I just lounged around and watched TV. It felt nice to be alone actually. After a whole evening of people thinking I was ready to crack, it was nice to just be in my own space. It's not that I'm not grateful to have people that care about me, but I'm not used to it. I'm not used to being treated like a headcase. I'm used to flying under the radar and fuckin' around with V and Dom and just hanging out.

"Whatever… it'll all be over on Friday." I reminded myself before getting lost in whatever television show was on.

The week passed both quickly and slowly. One of those, when you are sitting there, time seemed to drag but at the end of the day, you wondered where it all went, you know? Mostly I just worked at the garage. I was grateful to have something to distract me. The guys at the garage didn't treat me any differently. I don't know if they knew but I assumed they did. I doubt if they even know how to approach that subject in the first place, so they just left it alone. I liked the normalcy. Just me and the cars. I liked it. I liked learning about how they worked. What made them work better. What made them faster. I was itching to just speed down the road into the night, pushing the machine to its fullest potential. I'd be getting my license on Monday, since I had a court date on my birthday my mom didn't want to "overwhelm" me. More like she didn't want me to drive off in a psychotic fit. Like not having a license would really stop that… Love the woman to death but she really thought I was about to crack.

Friday came fast. Before I knew it I was standing in front of a mirror trying to look proper. My mom had bought me black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I felt... formal. Very odd. Very un-me. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail. I made my way into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. My mom put a plate of toast in front of me but I wasn't really hungry. My stomach was all stirred up. Today would be the first time since the incident that I would see _him_. I wasn't really sure I was okay with all of this. I tapped both my nails and my knees in an inability to sit still. My mom gave me a look and I took a bite of toast. It felt dry in my mouth. Like I was eating sand. I chewed on it long and slow, in an effort to waste time before we left. Finally, we ended up sitting in the courthouse. It wasn't some big hearing like I had pictured in my head. You know, something out of Law & Order and all that. Not quite. It was small and quick. Fortunately. My heart stopped for a second when I saw him. He looked in my direction, but it was like he was looking through me. I was disgusted with him. All I wanted was for all of this to be over. For him to be locked up and for me to move on with my life. I testified to the extent of which I could remember. Dom and Mia testified as witnesses. They presented my hospital results and all that jazz.

He was sentenced to six years with the possibility for probation for assault. Not hardly enough in my opinion. At least he was off the streets for now I guess. As we left the building I felt my resolve crumble. I had been strong in front of him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want him to see what he had done to me. Out of nowhere I was enveloped in a comforting hug. Immediately I knew it was Dom. I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. I felt Mia join the hug and heard her sniffling too. Soon, my mom and Mr. Toretto joined in and we had this odd group-hug moment on the front steps of the courthouse. If I had been driving by I probably would have laughed at the cheesiness but in the moment it just felt so nice to be hugged. Reminded that all of this was over. That I could let it go now. That it was in the past and that I was safe. That I had all these people who loved me and protected me.

"How about we all go get some food?" Mr. T suggested after the hug ended. We all nodded, a little lost for words.

We met up at a small pizzeria near our neighborhood. We got a corner booth that would fit us all and ordered a pizza, breadsticks, and drinks. We all joked around and it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted. I had finished eating when all of a sudden a waitress brought out a cake with lit candles in it. I groaned, visibly embarrassed.

"Don't think we forgot it's your sweet sixteen." Dom teased. I threw a balled up napkin at him which he easily deflected. To add to the level of embarrassment, they even sang! Well Dom laughed, but Mia, Mr. T, and my mom sang. As awkward as it was, it was nice to have something like this. We joked and ate cake and had a good time. My mom took a few Polaroids to keep as memories. I'm sure they'll end up in my baby book or something. For the first time in a few weeks, I felt like myself.

* * *

**Sooo yeah. That's that. Kinda tricked you with teh beginning didn't I? You thought it was gonna get all dirty. Nope, Dom's a good guy. :P Now that that's done with I can move forward in the story. I'm gonna try to move in leaps and bounds to catch up to a time where we are familiar. No promises on an update in the next week though. Love you guys. Let me know what you think/what you want to happen. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. T paid the check for my birthday dinner and Dom offered to drive Mia, me and V back to their house. My mom gave her permission and headed home to our respective home. Mr. T was gonna follow behind us in his car.

"So Letty, got any plans tonight?" Vince asked cryptically.

"No… Not really, why?" I inquired slowly. He looked over to Dom who was driving. As I was sitting in the back behind him, I couldn't really see his face.

"We... uhh… We got plans for you."

"Can you stop being vague?" I bluntly asked. I looked over at Mia and she shrugged. It would make sense she didn't know what was going on. Everyone knew she couldn't keep a secret.

"We're taking you out with us tonight." More cryptic responses. Awesome.

"Guys, I don't know if I really want to go out…" I said nervously.

"No, no. Not anything like that." Vince answered quickly, wincing at the implication of their vagueness. Well can you blame me for thinking a party?

"Well then what?"

"There may or may not be some races going on tonight…" Dom said evenly. I looked between the back of his head and Vince's wide smile facing me.

"Are you serious?"

"Well I owe you it. I told you I'd take you sometime. Might as well for your birthday…" I looked over at Mia in disbelief. She looked equally surprised. They never took us along to the races.

"So you're really taking us to the races tonight?" I asked again. They both laughed.

"Yeah girl. With cars and everything." Vince teased. At that point I flipped a shit. I hadn't been that happy in a long time. Everyone laughed at me as I bounced around the back seat and asked questions but I didn't particularly care. Best day of my life. Ever.

"What do we wear?" Leave it to Mia to be concerned about what to wear.

"Remember what you wore to the party?" Vince asked and she nodded.

"Less than that—Ow! What the fuck bro?" Dom reached over and punched V's shoulder.

"No. You girls are both wearing pants." Dom supplied sternly. Vince just laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Whatever man, you know its true."

I wasn't really concerned with what to wear. I was more excited about ACTUALLY going to the races. We got back to the Torettos and Mia immediately ran upstairs to evaluate her wardrobe. I headed to the kitchen to grab sodas for Mia and I. I grabbed two and closed the fridge. I turned and ran into Dom.

"Whoa sorry man. Didn't know you were there." I moved to go around him but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you are cool with going tonight? It's kind of a party scene and I don't want to push you into a situation you aren't comfortable with…" I smiled a little at his concern.

"I'm fine. I'm looking forward to it. Besides, it's not like I have to drink, and I've learned my lesson about people getting drinks for me. And you and Vince will be there too so it's cool. Honestly. I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes a little. He kind of nodded a little and let me go.

"Later." I said bumping him with my hip gently. He laughed and shook his head and headed towards the living room while I ran upstairs to Mia's room.

"Okay… So what do you think about these…" She said holding up a few outfits.

"Christ Mia… We still have roughly five hours…" I sighed handing her the soda.

=Roughly Five Hours Later=

"Come in!" Mia said to the knock at the door. Vince stuck his head in.

"You girls about ready?"

"I've been ready." I said shooting Mia an irritated look. She shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror again. Vince and I talked while Mia did her finishing touches.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said finally. We both looked over at her. She had jeans on, as Dom had commanded, but her halter pretty much only covered her front, with a thin string tying it behind her back. From the front it really didn't seem worse than any girly tank top, but then when she turned around…

"Oh man, Dom's gonna loooove that." I said with a smirk. She smiled and shrugged. That girl loved to push her brother's buttons. She pulled on a pair of heels and grabbed a small clutch purse and we followed her downstairs.

"About time. Jesus, did you have to sew your own clothes?" Dom asked, clearly agitated by the wait.

"Practically." I mumbled, earning a dirty look from Mia. Dom shifted his eyes form me to his sister and his face darkened.

"Uh uh. No way. Get back up there and change into a decent top." Dom ordered, crossing his arms and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is decent!" She argued. Vince and I exchanged a smirk. That was in no way decent.

"It's a hand towel and some floss. Try again!"

"Dude. We gotta go. We're already gonna be late…" Vince said rolling his eyes.

"Not until she changes. That's not acceptable."

"Look it'll be fine. She'll be with me the whole time." I added, finally stepping up to defend Mia.

"Yeah, because that's a really convincing argument." Dom snorted. My eyes narrowed and I sucked my teeth in an attempt to not hit him.

"Okay how about this: I'll be their chaperones tonight. I'll keep them close and safe and keep all the pedophiles away, okay?" Vince pitched in before I could argue.

"Vince. I don't want her going out like that." Dom said flatly.

"I don't care what you want. We're going. Now. Or I'm telling Dad all of your secrets… _All_ of them." Mia said giving her brother a steely look. He paled slightly.

"Mia, that's not even fair. I'm doing this for your own good."

"And maybe it's in Dad's best interest to know that you fucked Itzel Garcia on the hood of Charger." Vince and I both let out an 'Ohhhh!' as Dom rubbed his head out of irritation.

"Okay! Fine! Let's go. God I can't believe I said I'd let you guys come." He finally caved as we walked past him. I smacked his stomach playfully.

"Hey! It's for my birthday, remember? Drop the 'tude. This is _supposed_ to be fun. "

"Whatever you say…" he joked.

"So… How do we go about getting there?" Mia asked as we exited their home.

"Two cars. Vince, you take Mia. I can't handle her right now. Lett, you're with me." Mia gave her brother a sassy grin as Vince opened the passenger door for her.

"See ya there bro." Vince said as he got into his car. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach as I climbed into Dom's car. Why was I nervous to be alone with him?

"Nervous?" He asked, causing me to jump.

"No. Why would I be nervous?" I responded, a little too quickly.

"I dunno, I just got a vibe…" He said with a chuckle.

"Well… I'm not." I stated lamely. God, I'm such a fucking loser. With that, Dom turned up his radio, leaving no room for conversation. Good. I clearly couldn't hold a conversation without looking like a retard. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he drove. The way he effortlessly shifted gears… I could see his muscles ripple as he steered and shifted. I bit my lip a little and rubbed my palms together to distract myself. I couldn't help how hot he was. Immediately my mind wandered to his bedroom. Him over me. Sweaty. Shirtless. Touching. I shook my head a little to clear the fog and he looked over at me with a curious look on his face. Fuck. Could I be weirder? I gave him a shrug and a small smile which he returned with a gentle punch to my shoulder. I smiled a bit more to myself as I looked out my window.

* * *

**Sooo. Yea. Its been a while. My apologies. I'm gonna try to accelerate things a little from here on out so that its gets a bit sexier. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

The races were sensory overload. Dom parked and led me over to where Mia and Vince were standing.

"Took you long enough…" V joked with a goofy grin. Dom threw him the bird and looked around.

"Now what?" Mia asked looking around as well.

"Now we wait…" Dom said eying a few girls that walked by. I was too distracted by all the cars to really take notice.

"Can we look around?" I asked, itching to check out people's rides. Dom gave me a hesitant look but V came to my rescue.

"Come on, girl." Vince said throwing an arm over my shoulders and leading me towards a car. Mia and Dom followed casually.

"Hey man, what's up?" V said as we walked up to a guy's car.

"Yo, Vince! Whatchu been up to man?" The two men bumped fists. The Latino looked me up and down slowly.

"Who's your girl? Man, you know what I told you about underage pussy—" He said in a hushed voice. I burst out laughing as Vince took his arm off my shoulders and held them up as if he were surrendering.

"Whoa! No! Hector, man, this is Letty. She's just a friend. Not… that." Vince said awkwardly. Hector looked at me awkwardly.

"Hey Hector. This is my sister Mia. Letty is her friend. It's Lett's sixteenth birthday so we said we'd bring them to the races." Dom said, stepping in to salvage the awkward situation.

"Ah gotcha. Feliz cumpleaños chica." I nodded in thanks. I immediately knew I liked this Hector fellow. He was just plain awesome.

"Hey, you mind helping to keep an eye on them? I'm planning to race tonight and you know how these guys can get when they see unprotected meat." Dom said. Hector agreed and the two shook on it. I was eager to move on and look at cars.

"Can we keep looking?"

"Hot damn. A chica that likes cars too? Me gusta mamí…" Hector laughed and threw and arm over my shoulders. Vince and Dom just shook their heads and smiled. Vince threw an arm around Mia and we walked along. Hector would point people out and tell me about their rides. What kind of engine, what add-ons they had installed, etc. I was in heaven. I was completely oblivious to everything else around me but the cars. Hector and I were in the middle of laughing about some lame-ass car that someone had tried to race a few weeks back when we heard a ruckus behind us. We turned to see Vince getting yelled at by some girl in tiny clothes.

"Oh and who's this skanky bitch? Geez Vince, I figured you for a sleaze but a pedophile too? You think you can get with this" she motioned dramatically to herself, "and then just kick me to the curb for some diapers. Well you wrong then, boy!" Vince just stuttered as Mia began to giggle.

"Oh you think this is funny you fucking whore?" Mia's eyes widened in disbelief as she tried not to laugh. Dom stepped in front of Mia to block her from the irate slut.

"Marisol, how you doing girl…" he asked smoothly.

"Fuck off Dominic!" She spat.

"Look, babe, I think there is a miscommunication going on. See this young girl is my little sister, not Vince's latest lay. He's just helping a brother out by keeping an eye on her for me." The girl crossed her arms and looked at Dom doubtful. He really was amazing with people.

"So how aboutchu run along for tonight girl, and we'll see you some other time, kay?" She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and stomped off. Dom rolled his eyes too and shot Vince a look.

"Really, V? Marisol? Like you didn't know she was a basket case?" He asked once she was out of earshot. Mia was still laughing. Vince just shrugged and gave a smirk.

"She's hot!" was his only excuse. I laughed and shook my head. The races relocated to a new location where the actual races were going to happen about a half hour later. We watched from the sidelines with Hector as V and Dom lined up to race. Hector explained the whole process to us and occasionally chased of guys that came to hit on Mia. The races finished with Dom in second and V in third. Some Asian guy got first and a random guy got fourth. I was high on adrenaline when Dom and Vince got out of their cars. A lot of girls formed a crowd around them. Dom made his way out of the crowd with a girl under each arm. One had long bleached hair and a leather mini skirt. The other was a fake redhead with a stretchy, see-through lace skirt thing on. Both had large breasts and sky high heels on. He had a shit eating grin on his face as on whispered something in his ear. He walked past us towards a dark alleyway, briefly giving us an "I'll be back in a bit…" Hector laughed and gave him a thumbs-up while Mia and I exchanged a look of "Ew." Part of me was intrigued though.

I continued to watch him walk off with the girls, whose hands were all over his body. I glanced over at Mia and Hector, who were standing near me. They were talking with some other people. With that, I slipped into the crowd, following Dom and the two skanks. They had walked into the alleyway and I slowly crept after them. I hid next to a dumpster as I watched them interact. It was surprisingly quiet and I could pretty much hear everything. I felt like a creepy peeping-Tom but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Dom was leaning against the brick wall with a girl on either side on him. He was kissing one while the other ran her hands over his body, rubbing his groin seductively.

Dom had stopped kissing the blonde and watched as the two girls proceeded to make-out in front of him. His eyes lit up as he watched, running a hand down each of their backs. The blonde squeezed the redhead's tits as Dom's hands squeezed their asses. The redhead arched and ran her hands down her own body. She rubbed Dom's crotch briefly before sliding her hand over the blonde thigh, slipping it under her skirt. The blonde broke their kiss to moan as the redhead's hand moved under the hem. Dom just smirked and watched. The two girls simultaneously stopped and hungrily look back at him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his smirk never leaving his face. God he was so fucking hot like that. Cocky, but hot. The blonde began unbuttoning his jeans and slid them down hurriedly.

My throat dried a little as I nervously watched from the shadows. She slipped his hardened length out of his boxers before kneeling before him. Her redheaded friend kneeled next to her and slipped her hand under the blonde's skirt. I stared. I couldn't blink. I couldn't look away. Was this seriously happening right now? Dom getting a fucking threesome in a public alleyway. He. Would. I felt warmth in my crotch as watched the blonde take him in her mouth. He immediately let his head fall back and eyes close as she worked him. I could hear the slurping of her mouth on his cock. The redhead continued to finger the blonde and then began to finger herself as well. Dom managed to open his eyes and look down at them, his eyes glazed with lust. He placed a hand on the back of the blonde head and guided her.

"Oh fuck…" He mumbled as the girl moaned loudly with his dick in her mouth. My guess was the redhead had made her friend cum because Dom stopped the blonde and she sort of slumped to the side happily. He pulled the red head to her feet and leaned her over a trashcan, spreading her legs. I watched eagerly as he pulled out his wallet and pulled a condom out of that. He slipped it on expertly and finally lowered his boxers to his knees. He slapped the redhead's ass playfully before slipping into her. She moaned loudly as he gripped her hips tightly and set a fast pace. My mind was reeling as I watched him fuck this girl in an alley while her friend watched from the ground, touching herself occasionally. A few minutes passed before Dom finally relaxed over her. They both were breathing deeply. I took this time to slip out of the alley way. I was stunned. I had seriously just witnessed Dom have a threesome. I saw him in action like I never had before. Holy. Shit.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" I head Mia's voice moments before I felt her hand tightly on my arm.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We were scared shitless, Letty! You can't just wander off like that!" Vince said coming up behind her.

"Sorry, I was just looking around. I didn't mean to wander away so far." I apologized meekly. I did kind of feel like shit for doing that to them.

"Now where the fuck is Dom?" Vince asked grumpily looking around.

"We saw him wander off with two girls earlier…" Mia offered. Vince nodded and we headed back towards V's car.

"Oh there he is!" Mia said pointing towards the alleyway. He looked composed, but with a satisfied smile.

"DT!" Vince shouted to get his attention. He gave us a nod as he made his way towards us.

"Well?" Vince asked cryptically.

"Two."

"Niiice. And?"

"Decent." He responded with a shrug. Mia looked back and forth between them.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Mi." Dom teased ruffling her hair slightly. I avoided looking at Dom. I couldn't look at him without blushing and giving myself away.

"We good?" Dom asked looking around. A lot of the crowd had cleared out. Vince nodded. I followed quietly as Dom, Vince, and Mia joked around. We climbed into the same cars we arrived in and set out for home.

"You okay?" Dom asked after a moment of silence in his car.

"Mhmm." I answered noncommittally.

"You sure? You're kinda quiet…." His eyes darted from the rode to me and back to the rode.

"No I'm fine. Just tired. Thanks for bringing me. It's awesome." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What'd you think of the cars?" He asked. Well that certainly got me talking again and the rest of the drive was me asking questions or commenting on the cars I did or did not like.

He dropped me off at my house and I ran inside, immediately heading for a shower. I turned on the water but stood in front of the mirror, watching myself take off my clothes. I eyed my naked body from various angles. My underwear had been damp when I took them off, and it simply reminded me of what I had seen earlier. I cupped my chest and pushed them together to make more cleavage. Still nothing compared to those girls. Sighing, I let go and let my hands travel downwards. I had never really touched myself too much before. Not like this anyway I let my fingers slide between my legs. I awkwardly looked around my bathroom as I touched myself a little before shaking my head and sighing. This was too fucking weird. I climbed into the shower and cleaned myself quickly before going to bed. I laid in bed trying to shake thoughts of Dom out of my head… needless to say I dreamt about him that night. Fuck my life.

* * *

**Boom. Sexier. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry for any typos. If you guys notice its horrifically typed, let me know and I'll go back and correct all of it. I just kind of skimmed it when I was done. :/ Anyway. Let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

After that weekend I made sure Mia and I got to go to the races. Not that she particularly objected. I think she liked the attention from older guys (despite their sketchiness). Between Mia's blackmailing Dom and my refusing to back down, we made ourselves permanent fixtures at the races. People didn't know us like they knew Dom and Vince, but we had our own little niche of friends. Hector and his crew accepted us quickly and we got to know some other regulars. I loved everything about the races: the cars, the people, the adrenaline. All of it. Except for one thing…

The fucking skanks. Those goddamn whores shamelessly threw themselves at the guys every week only to be shot down or, completing their hopes and dreams, taken into a dark corner and treated like the cheap sluts they are. I didn't follow Dom into the shadows again after "the incident". I didn't like to think about it happening. Too traumatic. At least that's what I told myself until I went to sleep and dreamt about his over and over again. Ugh. He makes things so much more difficult.

Between working in the shop during the day and going to the races every week, my knowledge of cars and racing was growing exponentially. Mia was actually learning some stuff too, though she had grown up learning some of it from her father, so she had an advantage over me there. After a few weeks, Dom and Vince stopped treating us like a burden and would actually leave our sides. They'd wander off with their catch of the day and then come back looking satisfied. I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or impressed with how much pussy those guys got. Part of me was irked each time I saw Dom walk off with a girl. I knew I shouldn't care but part of me did. Part of me compared myself to every single girl and I was nothing compared to these girls. How lame am I? Regularly comparing myself to the race groupies, and losing the comparison. I live a fucking sad life.

I wallowed in self-loathing as I watched Dom soak up the attention of the girls around him, laughing at his every joke and flaunting their perfect bodies. I felt my lips curve downward slightly when one girl leaned over and whispered in his ear. If was watching him from about 20 yards. He was leaning against the side of his car with a gaggle of brainless Barbies crowding him. I bit the inside of my cheek when he cracked a grin at whatever she had said.

"Stop staring. Its creepy." Mia said nudging me slightly. My eyes immediately darted to her. Fortunately everyone else we were standing with was consumed with their own conversation.

"I wasn't staring." She scoffed. Fuck. I'm so transparent.

"I wasn't! I was just watching the disgusting display of skankhood. I just don't understand what he sees in them."

"A hot body and a sweet rack." Mia blatantly stated, joining me in watching Dom.

"Oh and no strings attached." She added after a moment. It was like we were watching the Discovery Channel or something, when the lions or whatever all of a sudden mount each other and go at it. It's like we were waiting for that to happen.

"So are you in love with my brother or something?" Mia said, finally leaning against the car I was. I looked at her like she grew a second head. We were talking low enough that no one would be able to overhear our conversation unless they were trying too. We didn't look sketchy enough for anyone to be paying attention. We played it cool like that. I was still looking at her with faux shock.

"Don't give me that look, Letty! You were staring longingly at him. I'm not blind. Or retarded." She pointed out. Goddamn it she was observant.

"I'm not in love with him." I defended.

"Well in 'like' with him then?" She said rolling her eyes, exasperated with my roundabout answers.

"Look, it's not like I want to fuck him or anything… I just don't want him to fuck her." I said nodding in the direction of the bitch that was wrapping herself around him.

"It's okay if you do. I'm not judging. I was just wondering…" She responded peacefully. She gave me a small smile and nudged me.

"Come on, let's stop watching this. Its fucking gross, you're right." Mia admitted and I laughed letting her drag me back into the conversation with the guys nearby. I liked hanging out with these kinds of guys; they were interested in the same kinds of things I was, making it easier to talk to them. Not awkward like at the parties I had been to previously. As it turned out, some of the guys were still in high school like me, so it felt good to know I'd possibly know some people when school started back up again in a few weeks. I always kinda felt like other than Mia and a few other people, I didn't really have that many friends.

As we hung out, my eyes would occasionally track back over to Dom and the girls. At some point, I realized I was disengaged from the conversation again and Mia came over and smacked my arm. Apparently she had noticed as well.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. I glared in response.

"Stop being so mope-y. Since when did you give a shit what Dom did. Or at least when did you let him do something better than you. You need to stop sitting on the sidelines and get in the game!" I gave her a look.

"Really, Mi? Really?"

"Stop being so forlorn, it's not attractive on you. Be a badass. Start not-giving-a-shit again." She had a point. When did I become a swooning girl who just sat around and watched the guys have all the fun.

"You're right."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You are right, Mia. We need to stop letting them tell us how to dress. Remember at the parties earlier this summer how awesome we felt when we were sexy. We should be allowed to dress like that always. Well… Not always, but whenever _we_ want to."

"I dunno Letty. I mean I'm always one for pissing off Dom. But some of these guys can be kind of shady…"

"Mia you were just telling me to stop sitting on the sidelines. And we aren't going to walk around naked. Just you know… a little sexier. A bit more skin… Actually, you probably don't need to change too much." She gave me a conflicted look.

"Look. How many times have you forced me to play Make-Over Letty with you? Now I'm willing to do it with very minor resistance and you are saying no?" Boom. Hook, line and sinker.

"Fine. Okay. I'm in." She sighed. I smirked and gave her a high five. We had one more weekend before school started back up. So we had one more weekend to really make an impact. Granted we'd probably still go to the races in the fall but it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be hanging out with Vince and Dom at the garage all day. Even better. I wouldn't have to face them too often except for passing in the halls and the few hours I'd be working during the school week.

* * *

**Don't worry, its leading into some Dom/Letty goodness. :) I know the past few chapters have been kind of filler-y but I'm gonna try to move things along a bit faster now. Anyway, I'd really like to know what people think or if more than 3 people are even still following this. So please comment. Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see more of.**


	20. Chapter 20

Fortunately, the stars aligned and Mr. T went out of town the last weekend of summer. As expected, Dom and Vince decided to throw a party. The reason that this was so awesome was that now Mia and I had "an excuse to dress like whores and not be questioned!" – Mia's words, not mine.

Anyway, I had to give it to the girl, I looked hot. Once more she had raided my mother's closet.

"I would totally have hung out with your mom in the 80's. She was stylish." She had settled on a brown halter for me. The front was low enough that I couldn't really lean forward. The back hung loosely down to my waist, so I couldn't wear a bra (much to my upset). It wasn't like I really had boobs to begin with, so now I looked super flat. Mia disagreed and told me to shut up and trust her. She paired it with a pair of jeans (we didn't want to be jailbait and wear shorts/skirts) and a pair of her heels. They were a little too big but I could make them work I suppose. They were also higher than I was used to. Should prove to be interesting…

She managed to control my hair enough to leave it down (which was greatly appreciated, because then it covered some of my bare back). She got herself ready quickly—well quickly for Mia. She too had jeans and heels on and tight strapless top that kind of had a corseted look. She had bought it with babysitting money. When she was satisfied with both of us, we exchange a nervous look before heading down stairs.

"Seriously? Both of you now?" Dom asked exasperated. Vince just watched and swung his keys around his finger.

"Just go change…" Dom sighed. Mia's brow furrowed in anger.

"Listen you ass—" I cut off her tirade.

"Look, Dom. We do this every week. You tell Mia to change. She says no. You two fight. I get pissed and argue, Vince backs me up, and then Mia threatens to blackmail you. Then you give in. So we can do all of this, or we can just skip it and get to the part where we go to the cars. Okay?" I stated boredly. You'd think after all the times that Mia and he went through all of this he'd have learned by now that she is gonna get her way. Dom just kind of looked at me with an unreadable expression before shaking his head and walking towards the front door, mumbling under his breath. Vince bumped my fist and we headed outside. I was in Dom's car and the ride was quiet. He was in an odd mood and it put me on edge. He was quiet and seemed distracted so I just figured, whatever, I'll just stare out the window. When we arrived he turned the car off and we sat in the car in silence for a few seconds. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Be careful tonight." With that he got out of the car and was immediately the cocky Dom that everyone saw him as. I sat there for another second, slightly confused. I shook it off and took a deep breath. I climbed out and walked over to Mia who gave me a curious look.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"What was that about?"

"What?" I asked again. She mimicked my 'What?' and rolled her eyes. She nodded in the direction of her brother who was talking to a group of people.

"Nothing… he was just being weird on the drive over. I don't really know what it was about…"

"It was about you being hot. Let's go. We're not here to watch them all night." She grabbed my hand and led me over to Hector's car. We were greeted with a catcall.

"Damn chicas, what's the occasion?" He asked wrapping an arm around either of our waists.

"There is a party at our place tonight after the races." Mia offered with a small smile. That girl and acted waaaay older than she was.

"Aww, no way. You know for sure we'll be there. But looks like you gonna have my guys working hard tonight keeping the creeps off you ladies." Mia and I both laughed and proceeded to walk around with Hector acting like our pimp or something. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed an increase in attention from the guys. More of them came over to "talk with Hector". We all knew it was to talk to Mia and I but whatever. Fuck it. That was the whole point anyway. I think they were more shocked to know that I actually knew shit about the cars that they were racing. In the middle of talking to a few guys I kept feeling like someone was watching me. I looked around casually (so I didn't look like a psycho) until I crossed sights with Dom. He was leaning against his car, half heartedly talking to a few people. There were a few girls hanging off of him but he didn't really seem interested. So he was keeping an eye on Mia and I. Something about that brushed me the wrong way. Like, what? Having Hector and all of HIS guys watching us too wasn't enough? Fucking ridiculous. I caught Mia's attention and nodded in the direction of her brother. She looked and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe he's fucking babysitting us from far away." I mumbled to her.

"Maybe he's not. Maybe he's just staring at you because he's in love with you." She offered optimistically. I snorted.

"Doubtful."

"So are you gonna get with him again tonight?" She asked blatantly.

"Mia! Seriously?" I hushed her before continuing in a quieter voice.

"No. That's over." I shrug and she just kind of nodded with a smirk before looking back at Dom.

"Well I wanna know if he's just watching you because you are hot or because he's keeping an eye on us." Great. There she goes scheming again. Don't let her fool you. The girl can be fucking diabolical. I didn't even say anything; I just gave her a look of disbelief. She ignored it and continued.

"You should flirt with some guys. If he gets jealous he'll come over."

"He'd come over even if he wasn't jealous and he just wants to protect me or some shit." I pointed out.

"True… But what if I flirt with guys too and then he doesn't get pissed about me, just you." After about 10 minutes of us discussing all of this she finally convinced me. As usual.

"This is retarded…" I mumbled to her as we inserted ourselves back into the group we had been talking with. I shot a look to Dom to make sure he was still watching. He was. He was kind of playing it chill, but he'd look over every few seconds. I took a deep breath and began talking casually with the group. Hector would occasionally gently grab my elbow and pull me back over by him. I could see him shooting looks towards Dom with an unreadable look. He had never really had to worry about me before; it was always Mia that would end up walking away with guys. I giggled and threw an arm around Hector's shoulders. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, lifting one foot a little (one time Mia had told me that's what girls do when they are flirty…. Kind of seems dumb to me, but whatever. Maybe Dom would know what it meant…).

"Girl. You are gonna cause problems for me with Dom… What're you and Mia up to?" He whispered into my ear. Busted!

"What? Nothing? We're just enjoying ourselves. We're young. Attractive. Dom shouldn't be acting like a guard dog." I responded and pulled out of the hug. Hector just kind of shrugged and let go of me.

"You girls will be the death of me…" he mumbled walking over to talk to someone else. I smirked a little, knowing he wasn't gonna go rat us out to Dom. Granted, he didn't REALLY know what we were up to. But whatever.

"Letty?" I turned when I heard my name and immediately felt my face brighten.

"Alex hey! How are you? You come to the races?" I hugged him and thought about how perfect it was that Alex showed up. Dom had already seen him as a threat twice before, so If anyone can bring out jealousy in Dom it would be him.

"I'm good. Nah, I don't really come much but some of my buddies do and they brought me along. It's pretty cool but not really my scene…" I could see his awkwardness as he looked around. It was true; he struck me as more of the jock type. But not like football. More like... soccer or something. It was weird that he and I had hit it off at all to begin with. Maybe it was the alcohol… I dunno.

"Yeah. It can be overwhelming. Want me to show you around?" I offered, not waiting for an answer. I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a car.

"Yeah because having a girl show me around cars isn't patronizing…" He joked. I told him about some of the cars and the major players at the races, which of course I had to mention Dom.

"So is he gonna try to beat the shit out of me again?" He asked scanning the crowd for Dom.

"I dunno. It's possible. He can be a little overprotective of Mia and I…"

"I don't blame him." Alex said, flashing his perfect smile. He rested his hand on my bare lower back annnnnnnd cue Dom. Out of fucking nowhere.

"Alejandro. I didn't know you were into racing." Dom asked, standing close to me. Alex just smirked at Dom and wrapped an arm tighter around me.

"I'm not." Alex responded with a small laugh. I had to fight my own smile. I could see Dom's jaw flex as he ground his teeth. The two guys stared each other down for a moment before I interjected.

"Dom. Can I help you with something?" I asked with forced politeness. I wanted him to feel like he was cockblocking me. I was gonna push Dom to his limit. If he's gonna be jealous for no fucking reason, then I'm gonna play the part. Dom snapped out of the staring contest to look at me. His eyes gave me a once over before he backed down a little.

"Do you know where Mia is?" He asked lamely.

"Probably with one of the many guards you've assigned to us." I answered bitterly. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of, you should be over with Hector."

"Dom. He's like 30 feet away. Calm the fuck down. Besides, Alex can fight off any fuckers that would try anything." Dom's eyes narrowed on Alex briefly before scoffed as if he didn't think Alex would be able to protect me. Alex let go of me and got in Dom's face.

"You got a problem with me or something?" Great. Now I had to break up this fight before Dom destroys Alex.

"Yeah I have a fucking problem with you!" Dom said pushing Alex. A small crowd started showing interest.

"What's you fucking deal?" Alex said pushing back.

"Guys. Stop." I sighed rubbing my forehead with irritation. They ignored me and continued shit-talking eat other. Finally, when I was good and pissed and I just stomped in between them, a hand against either of their chests. I could feel Dom's heart beating strongly against my palm as he breathed deeply.

"If you two don't fucking cut it out, I will have to kick both of your asses. Stop it!" Dom moved to go around me but I grabbed his shirt tightly and pulled him aside. His eyes were wide with surprised but they quickly narrowed on Alex behind me.

"Dom. Cut the shit! I'm serious. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend! If you don't want me talking to other guys, then give me a reason not to, but don't act like you are doing me some kind of favor coming in and beating the shit out of guys that show interest in me." I spoke quietly enough that no one else could really hear what I was saying. He didn't meet my eyes, he just glared at Alex or looked to the side. I'm sure his ego was a bit bruised by getting schooled by a 16-year old girl, but I didn't really fucking care.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Go fucking race." I said pushing him in the direction of his car. He locked up a bit so I just pushed him again until he finally stalked off towards his car. I turned back to Alex, ready to apologize but he was just smiling widely.

"What?" I asked confused by his smile.

"Well you'll be getting some from him tonight!" He laughed.

"What?" I was fucking confused.

"What? You think I didn't know you wanted me to make him jealous again?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. Well this was fucking embarrassing.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You are ridiculously into him. Figured I gotta help a girl out." I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. He held out his fist to bump and I reciprocated.

"Now. You gotta help me get one of these fly honeys…" He said looking around at the race whores and rubbing his hands together. I just laughed and shook my head.

"You don't need my help. Just pretend you are a great racer and be cocky and they'll drop to their knees." I advised.

"Nice. Aiight, well I'm gonna grab a net and start catchin' some butterflies. See ya later girl." He gave me a small hug and began following a blonde that had just walked past. That kid was fucking ridiculous. I laughed again to myself and made my way back to Hector's car.

"So uhh what was that about?" Mia asked. I explained the whole thing, even the part about Alex helping me out.

"That kid is a fucking genius. But now we know. Dom's totally into you. He didn't give a shit that I was talking with randoms. You're gonna get some tonight." She sang the last part as we walked back to Vince and Dom's cars to go to the actual race site. I nudged her slightly, enough to make her wobble in her heels and she just laughed. I swapped cars for the ride over and rode with Vince who just rambled about random shit. Part of the reason I love the guy, he could just go on and on about random shit.  


* * *

**Ta-da! The return of Alex. And things are just heating up... Lemme know what you are thinking!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sure enough, Dom won. Dom was ignoring me for the most part so I rode back to the house with Vince who, if he noticed, didn't say anything about it. We had stopped for gas on the way home so most of the people were already there when we arrived. We walked in and parted ways, I headed out back to get a drink and Vince headed into the kitchen for something or other. Dom was standing by the beer so I walked over a grabbed a drink.

"Hey." I casually said. He didn't even look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So this is how its gonna be tonight? Dom, stop being a baby. It's really unattractive. I'll see you later." I walked away irritated and walked into the kitchen, pounding a beer down like there was no tomorrow. Mia was sitting on the counter giggling with Vince standing between her legs, reaching past her to grab a glass. Apparently he was mixing a drink for her. I watched with a smirk as he rested a hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. I cleared my throat to alert them to my presence. Vince kind of jumped away and Mia just rolled her eyes at him.

"How are things in here?" I asked in a knowing tone.

"You know… whatever." Vince answered awkwardly. Mia gave him a 'what the fuck?' look and he just shrugged.

"Okay then… Hey man, got any more of that vodka?" I asked and Vince held up the bottle, showing that it was still half full. I dug around the cabinets for a shotglass.

"You guys want one?" Mia declined but Vince was in, as to be expected. He and I did two shots in a row. I was gonna be wasted in about 15 minutes but whatever.

"Wanna dance ladies?" He asked talking a third shot by himself. Mia and I both shrugged and nodded. V grabbed both our hands and led us to the living room.

"Let's have us a jailbait sandwich!" Vince declared pulling Mia and me onto his legs. He had an arm wrapped around each of our waists. Needless to say, dancing with two people at once didn't work very well but one of Hector's guys (Jose, I think?) offered to take me off Vince's hands.

"How're you?" he asked pulling my hips against his.

"Drunk. But okay. You?" Okay, I was starting to slur. I shook my head a little in an effort to shake off some of the drunk. Turns out it doesn't work that way.

"I'm pretty aiight." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands cupped my ass, pulling me closer. We ground our hips together in time with the beat. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes as I danced, just soaking in the music and the sensations of dancing. After a short while I left to go get another drink (beer) and I passed Dom on the way. He was leaning on against the wall in the hallway and I leaned against the wall opposite of him. I could feel myself sliding a little bit but it didn't really concern drunk-me. He watched me in silence, with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. I gave him a coy smile back as a few strands of my loose hair fell into my face.

"Where are you off to?" He finally asked.

"To get a drink." I answered simply, still watching him. He's just so damn hot. God he's fucking sexy. I saw his eyes look me up and down. Memories of the last time we hooked up came flooding back and I felt my body flush a little. Dom held out his half full drink to me and I took a confident swig, keeping my eyes looked with his the whole time. I drank from the bottle slowly, letting my lips stay around the rim of the bottle for a second afterward. He watched, amused. I smirked and handing his drink back.

"You wanna dance, Letty?" Dom asked after a moment. I nodded and followed him to the living room. He set his drink down on a side table and wrapped himself behind me. His hands found my hips and gently held me against his hard body. I leaned back against his chest, wrapped one arm upwards and held onto the back of his neck. One of his hands slid up my stomach slightly and I felt my insides warm from the depths. After a few songs I felt his lips to my ear.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" I nodded, almost shivering at his words. I was still pretty drunk so he had to lead me through the crowd to the stairs. I managed to get up the stairs quickly without breaking an ankle and we headed into his room. I faintly head him lock the door and I smiled to myself.

As soon as he turned to face me his lips were on mine. He pulled me flush to his body and held me there tightly. I aggressively reciprocated the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He moved us and turned me to face the mirror that was over his dresser. He pulled my back into his chest and his lips were instantly on my neck. He leaned me forward a little on the dresser and I put my hands on the top to steady us. I felt his hips grind into mine from behind. His right hand wrapped around to the front of me and slid easily into the front of my low top, cupping my left breast securely. I groaned a little and he ground into me again. I pushed my hips back into his and he ground harder.

"Fuck." Dom hissed into my ear. The hand that wasn't massaging my breast wrapped around to my stomach. Slowly he slid it downward, over my jeans and cupped my crotch. I could feel his fingers rubbing through the denim and it made my knees weak. My breathing deepened and I leaned forward over the dresser slightly. He pulled me back against his chest, leaning backwards a little. I rested my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes, biting my lip. His hand slowly unbuttoned my jeans, as if waiting for me to stop him. Well fuck that, I wasn't gonna stop him right now. He unzipped them and his fingers slowly slipped in, beneath my underwear. I swallowed in anticipation. Feeling his fingers against the sensitive skin beneath my waistband made me want to just melt. My inside tightened a little with nervousness but I just tried to relax into him. My neck was drenched with his saliva from a mixture of him kissing, biting, and licking. His tongue gently slipped in my ear and I moaned loudly, throwing myself back against him. His fingers gently rested, unmoving, in my underwear slightly above my clit and I was getting frustrated. I was practically squirming with hot need for him and he was fucking teasing me or something!

I grabbed his wrist and slide his hand further into my pants. I heard his deep chuckle from behind me.

"Look at you… Beginning of this summer you had never kissed anyone before and here you are practically begging me to finger you bent over my dresser." He teased. Had it been any other time I would have kicked him in the balls, but something in the tone of his voice made it sexy. His air of dominance and something that was borderline... pride?

I moaned loudly as his fingers slid across my slit.

"Fuck." I mumbled into the humid air. I made a quiet whine of disapproval when he pulled his hand out of my pants.

"Relax girl, we're just getting started. We're just relocating." He led me to his bed, pulling his own shirt off before kissing me.

"Let's get you out of this restricting top." He joked, pulling my top over my head. I slid my pants and shoes off and stood awkwardly before him in my simple cotton underwear. He pulled me in gently for a kiss and I felt his warm hands run up my back. He maneuvered us onto the bed so that I was on my back and he was on his side next to me. I swallowed nervously as he rested his hand over my mound. He leaned in and kissed me hotly as he pulled my underwear down my legs. I kicked them off, completely naked. He rubbed his palm back and forth between my legs. I sucked in a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"Relax…" he whispered before inserting his tongue in my ear. I arched into him and felt wetness between my legs, against his palm.

"Mmm you like that don't you…" He slid his tongue gently in my ear again and felt him slide a finger against my slit at the same time, spreading my juices over my pussy.

"God… you are so wet." Dom purred into my ear. His fingers gently circled my clit, creating an electrical storm in my nerves.

"Holy fuck…" I exhaled loudly. His hand abandoned my nethers briefly to run up my side, across my chest and down my other side before resting back between my legs. It was like he woke my entire body back up. I felt my skin flush.

"Please…" I whispered, my hand going to his wrist which was resting on my hip bone. I pushed it downward but he pulled it away, wrapping his fingers around my wrist and moving my hand to my core. I nervously tried to recreate what he had been doing. Dom leaned over and licked my neck with his hot tongue before sliding a hand down my belly.

"It's so fucking hot watching you touch yourself." He mumbled before moving my hand aside to touch me with his own fingers. Thank god. It felt so much better when he did it. I bit my lip as he inserted a finger into me slowly, curling it a little inside me. I mewed (yes, mewed!) quietly and Dom leaned over to take my left nipple in his mouth. I felt a second finger slip into me and I just let myself get swept away in him touching me.

A short while later he slowly stopped, which was probably for the best because I was starting to feel a bit raw below the belt. He leaned over and kissed me a few times before settling down. I stared at the ceiling with a small smile on my face. I had sobered up significantly at this point, but whatever. I heard his breathing shallow slightly as Dom drifted off to sleep. I laid awake for a while… it could have been 10 minutes or two hours, I wasn't really sure. Finally, I started thinking about how awkward the morning always was with Dom. The last two times it was a snippy 'We-have-to-get-up-because-my-dad-is-coming-home' or a grumpy 'tell-everyone-I'm-still-asleep-and-not-to-disturb'. I looked over at his sleeping form and sighed. So much for this shit never happening again. I had a weak spot for Dom. I'm sure he knew this. But for some reason he kept coming back for more. So I guess he had a weak spot for me too. Well if he thinks he can just use me and kick me out... Fuck that shit. No fucking way I'm being treated like some street whore. However… who's to say I can't be the one to use him and leave? Well… Not really use, since I'm actually into him… but he doesn't know that. Quietly I climbed out of his bed and put on my jeans and top (I carried my underwear because it's fucking gross to put on dirty underwear again…). I left his room after I long glance at his warm bed and made my way to Mia's room. I saw her lift her head and look towards the door.

"Hey Mia, it's me. I'm gonna borrow clothes and crash on your floor." She mumbled a response and went back to sleep immediately. She probably wasn't awake to begin with… She's been known to sleep talk. I shrugged it off and quietly dug through her drawers, getting clean underwear, a tanktop of indistinguishable color (it was dark!), and a pair of black (or blue?) cotton shorts. I changed quickly and pulled a spare pillow and blanket off her bed and collapsed onto the floor. I was surprised at how tired my body was compared to my mind. I was still reeling from what Dom and I had just done. It brought another smile to my face and I briefly considered returning to his warm bed. But at least this way I had the upper hand.

* * *

**Sooo yeah. More D&L as was requested. :D Yaaay! Things should move along nicely now... I still have a few things up my sleeves though. Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

My back hated me the next morning for sleeping on the floor instead of Dom's warm, soft bed and my resolve was weakened by the shitty sleep. A nagging part of me was regretting not sleeping in his bed with him when I had a chance. Still, I put on a tough face and walked downstairs. Vince and Dom were sitting at the dining table eating bowls of cereal. When Dom looked up and saw me his spoon stopped halfway between his mouth and bowl, dripping with milk.

"What?" I asked, already knowing what was up.

"Nothing. Just thought you had already left…" He mumbled and stuffed his cereal in his mouth.

"What's up?" I asked Vince sitting in one of the chairs.

"Dom's just tellin' me 'bout some girl that he was with last night that left while he was as—"

"Vince! Stop talking!" Dom interjected. I saw a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Bro it's not a big deal." Vince said to Dom before turning back to me.

"He just ain't used to getting used, if you know what I mean…" V gave me a wink and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Can we _not_ talk about this?" Dom grumped, not taking his eyes off his cereal. I smirked to myself. Good to know his feathers were ruffled by my leaving. That'll show him that I'm not just one of his whores that will wait around for him. Vince rolled his eyes and proceeded to talk about a car he had been working on in the shop. I interjected occasionally but Dom pretty much stayed quiet other than monosyllabic answers when a question was directed specifically at him. Apparently he was in a really dark mood. Finally I left and went back to my house. The rest of the day proceeded uneventfully and because of that, my mind kept drifting back to the feeling of his hands touching me. His hot breath on my skin. His muscles rippling under my fingers. Needless to say it was hard to sleep that night.

Dom basically avoided me after that. Occasionally I would catch him looking at me from across the garage but he would always look away or give me a confused (or sad?) face before going back to work. I just shrugged it off. It's not my fault if he can't handle me not sleeping in his bed. He's always treating girls like shit. At least that how I defended it to myself. Truth be told I was starting to regret leaving his bed. Part of me didn't want to have ruined any future chance I had with him. Scoff. Who the fuck and I kidding? What chance? I better use him before he uses me, right? …Right.

The first week of school came and passed quickly, soon followed by the second and third. I was still working after school and on Saturdays at the garage and I was really starting to save up quite a bit of money. Another year of this and I should be able to buy a car. Excellent.

After about the first month of school I got annoyed with Dom and Vince talking about all the new girls at school ALL THE TIME at the shop. I decided that while I wasn't going to 'tease' Dom per se, I certainly wasn't going to make it easy to be around me. The one girl that has ever left his bed without his say. I knew it was kind of petty, but so fucking what. It made me feel good about myself and it's not like I'm hurting him or anything.

It was still ridiculously hot out, especially in the garage with limited A/C so I opted to buy (with Mia's expert approval) a black bikini. I still wore the jumpsuits because I was supposed to (and I didn't want to older guys to feel uncomfortable around me). But whenever Dom and I were taking a break or when all the older guys would take a break at the same time (usually to go get food or to buy lottery tickets together) and it was just me and Dom and Vince and maybe one or two of the other sons of the mechanics that were hanging around, I would peel the top half of the overalls down and tie the arms around my hips so that I was just in the bikini top. I knew that he'd find the grease and sweat hot. I had heard him and Vince talking about fantasies one time. Anyway, if I was spending the night with Mia I would purposely wear a tanktop without a bra and some of Mia's cotton shorts rolled up. I guess I'm kind of a bitch, but whatever.

At first I didn't think it was working but after about two weeks of finding any way to show "innocently" show him skin I started catching him watching me. I would feel his eyes on me when I walked past him or feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye. I made sure that whatever I was doing was innocent on the surface but his teenage mind would interpret it sexually. I would slowly drink out of water bottles at the garage or bite my lip a lot while I worked on something. I'd add a bit more sway to my hip when I walked between him and the TV. It was the first time I felt I had to womanly power over him. And I liked it.

On a particularly hot day while him and I were in the garage alone (after a "hold down the fort, kids" from the other workers) I decided to take advantage of the solitude. We had a small ice maker in the back and I filled a cup full before walking over to a bench that I knew was within Dom's line of sight. I stripped my overalls down to my hips and laid down on the bench, the cool metal feeling great of my hot skin. I was dripping with sweat and the air was hot and damp. I popped an ice cube in my mouth and –trying to hide my smirk—I placed an ice cube on my belly and one on my collar bones. They began to melt almost instantaneously. While I had an ulterior motive, the ice did feel phenomenal. The water pooled around the cubes before gravity finally took over and create a small stream down my sides and cleavage. I closed my eyes. I wasn't really concerned if he was watching me. I figured he would, but I didn't really want to be too distracted by trying to be sexy. I wanted to seem natural, so I just laid there and dreamed about my someday car. I didn't want red. Or black. Too predictable. Maybe a dark apple green or something interesting. I continued building my car in my head until I heard Dom's slow footsteps walk up. He stopped about a yard away. I opened one eye and looked up at him. His arms were crossed and his expression unreadable.

"Need my help with something? Can't figure out the car you are working on?" I sassed. He rolled his eyes but a small smile crossed his lips.

"That'll never happen." He just kind of stood there looking down at me.

"So what're you up to?" He asked with a suspicious tone and I knew that he was implying more than just surface behaviors. He was onto me.

"What do you mean?" I slurped the ice cube I had in my mouth and I practically saw his eyes darken.

"You know what I mean Letty. Don't make me say it." There was something stern about his voice that could have made my knees go weak had I been standing. I crunched the ice for emphasis and rolled my eyes.

"Dom, I'm not a fucking psychic." I sat up and the water ran down my body. I pretended not to notice. So did he. I feigned irritation and walked away from him, over the car I had been working on. He followed me.

"Letty—"

"Dom! What is this about? What? Is this about me taking a break instead of slaving away? Jesus Dom, you need to relax." I eyed myself in the window of the car and ran a hand over my hair to smooth it down some. It was pulled back into a messy bun but parts had come out. I took a moment to think about how tired I really was. School all day and then immediately to work until six. It was about 4:30. I leaned on my arms against the car. I felt Dom's presence behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he nestled his head into my shoulder.

"You know what I meant. If you wanted to tease me you are." He mumbled into me. It was a weirdly comforting position. Like the world could just stop and it would just be the two of us.

"Every time you walk around here without a shirt on or in those little shorts in my house… I know you know I was watching you... Remembering the last time we were together. Is that what you wanted?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I took a deep breath. I turned suddenly to face him and my question came out faster than I could think.

"Dom, you have plenty of other girls to fuck around with and you aren't particularly known for your consistency with one girl. Why me?" He was taken aback and little and looked away while he thought.

* * *

**Sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time to update! I've been so busy! I get up at 6:30 am and have class until 5pm everyday and I am working too so I've been quite busy and going to bed early. I've had a lot of this written for a while but it wasn't quite right so finally I split it in two. But that means two more chapters for you guys! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

"Dom, you have plenty of other girls to fuck around with and you aren't particularly known for your consistency with one girl. Why me?" He was taken aback and little and looked away while he thought.

"I dunno. Maybe just 'cause you aren't like all the girls at the races or at school. You actually know shit about shit that I like. You're different." He shrugged awkwardly. He was very obviously uncomfortable.

"Why now?"

"I don't know Letty." He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his head. "I just know that when I see you with other guys it bothers me. Take it for what it is." I leaned back against the car and sucked on my teeth while I formed my thoughts into words.

"So… is this going anywhere for you?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't like to put myself out there but I needed to know. He shot me an equally hesitant face.

"Lett, you just said it yourself… I don't really do monogamy well. I'd just end up hurting you and I can't do that. You aren't just one of the random girls I can kick out of my life." I looked away from him and set my jaw in an effort to fight back tears. It's not like what he said really surprised me.

"Well you can't sit here and tell me not to be with other guys when you can't step up." My eyes darted to his briefly before looking away again. His eyes darkened at my words. Maybe with jealousy. I might just be hopeful. Or fucking crazy and seeing what I want to see. More likely the latter.

"I can't promise I won't beat the shit out of every guy you get with." I rolled my eyes in irritation and let my crossed arms fall to my sides. I tapped my fingers rapidly on the side of the car in an effort to calm myself but I couldn't. It wasn't fair and I wasn't gonna let him push me around.

"What the fuck Dom? Do you want me to be lonely? Because if I can't be with you and I can't be with anyone else, it doesn't really leave me with any options!" I shouted. He just watched me with a steady gaze. He's not even fucking fazed!

"I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you to change your ways Dom! If you can't be with me, then you have no say in who I get involved with." A few beats passed before he even acknowledged that I had spoken. I was absolutely fuming with anger. Who the HELL was he to be telling me he's gonna beat the shit out of all the guys that give me attention?! He walked up to me slowly. With the same steady face he had before. What. The fuck. Why can't he show any fucking emotion? Unsettled, I shifted my weight as he stopped inches from me. I glared at him for emphasis and the corners of his mouth turned up a little. So he's fucking amused by me…

"Fuck you Dom! This isn't funny!" I shoved him back a step or two but he came back quickly, pressing me into the car and burying his face in my neck. His hands were planted on either side of me, keeping me from getting away. Like I was even going to try! I heard him draw a deep breath as he calmed himself before I felt his lips gently on my shoulder. It felt innocent. Sweet almost. His hands slid to rest on my bare waist. The feeling of his hands was electric and made all of my skin come alive beneath them.

"Letty I can't promise I won't hurt you…" He whispered, keeping his face in my neck. I tried to turn my face to his but he turned his head away. I gently turned him to face me. I was surprised by his expression. He looked… scared? He swallowed and averted his eyes to the side.

"Dom." His eyes shifted to mine briefly before looking away.

"Dom. Talk to me. You don't need to be a tough guy right now." I encouraged gently. I was definitely surprised by this side of him, but if anything it made me like him that much more.

"Lett… I don't do this… talking… thing." He awkwardly responded.

"Well I'm not like those other girls. So talk." I sternly answered.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're better than me. You're better than all of this. You could go to college! You could have a real future!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dom. You know I don't want those things."

"Well you should. I worry that Vince and I are teaching you the wrong things. We should be telling you to do your homework, not to pass the wrench." He looked sincerely torn. I felt bad for him. I never knew he was carrying around those thoughts.

"I'm not Mia. She's the one with a real future. This is the life I want. I want to work in a garage. I want to be around cars and grease and, yeah, even the mechanics that are like a bunch of dads to me. I don't want to go to college. I don't want to be a doctor or any of that shit. That's not because of you. Or Vince. Or even your dad. That's just me. And I don't think you'll hurt me." I defended.

"Letty. I'm not a notoriously loyal boyfriend. I'm not even really a boyfriend type." He shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"I'm not asking you to be Mr. Clean-Up Perfect with collared shirts or anything. Just be you. But with me." I responded simply. I looked up at him and smirked. He immediately smiled and shook his head, looking away with a smile.

"What?" I asked amused by his smile.

"You have no idea what you do to me girl."

"What do you mean?" So I was fishing for compliments. If you say you don't do it too, you're a fucking liar.

"Like you don't know…" He teased getting close to me again. His mouth was a breath away from mine, his hands still on my waist.

"I have no idea what you mean." I said as innocently as I could. He leaned his mouth next to my ear to whisper, pressing the length of his body against mine in the process.

"That smirk makes me want to bend you over the hood of this car…" He whispered huskily and kissed me before I could even react. Jesus-fucking-Christ he's sexy. I felt myself get damp at his words and practically go limp against him.

"So if I do this monogamy thing, do I get the boyfriend perks?" He joked moving his hands to my ass. He squeezed gently as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You'll have to commit and find out." I answered biting my lower lip. He kissed me again gently before resting his forehead against mine.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay?" I asked, hoping he was referring to what I think he was.

"Okay." He repeated with more emphasis.

"Okay." Was my only response before kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Aww how cute! So its a bit fluffy but whatever. I like it. Let me know what you guys think. Also, thank you all for being so patient and for continuing to read this story as the updates get further apart. The reviews truly do make it worth the trouble. :) Love you guys. **


	24. Chapter 24

"What the fuck is going on here?" Our kiss was cut short by Vince's thoroughly confused voice. We parted and looked in his direction guiltily. Well this is just fucking awkward. Dom didn't move away from me, so I was wedged between him and the car. I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with Vince. I had no idea what he would be thinking or what he'd think of Dom and I once he found out we were together now.

"I have sandwiches, by the way." I had completely forgotten that I had sent him on some stupid trip to get us food. It was really just a ploy to get Dom alone, clearly, but hey it doubled as a way to get food too. Don't judge me.

"Thank man." Dom answered in reference to the sandwiches.

"Back to the point: What the fuck is going on here?" Vince reiterated.

"What's it look like? I'm kissing my girl." I looked up at Dom, eyes all shiny and shit. Like some old black and white movie. The first time he called me his girl. Man, some memories just never fade, ya know? That butterfly flutter in the stomach, heart racing, cloud-walking feeling. Girl as fuck, but still… it feels amazing.

"For real?" Vince was not one for many words. He had a hesitant look in his eyes. I simply nodded in response to his question.

"Are you sure that's really a good idea?" He asked blatantly. My heart sunk a little. Okay, so Vince wasn't on board with this. Not that he really _needed_ to be. This was between Dom and I. I just kind of wanted the whole groups' vote of confidence.

"Thanks for having my back bro." Dom sarcastically replied.

"You know what I mean. I just don't want you to get hurt. Either of you." He was obviously directing his statement towards me but included Dom out of loyalties. And he didn't want to look like the douche-bag telling his friend that he's shitty boyfriend material.

"We've discussed that." Dom answered through his teeth. I knew Dom must have been feeling like shit because he had doubted himself for the exact same thing moments before when we had been arguing.

"I think we'll be okay. Besides, if he even thinks of stepping out of line, I'll kick his ass." I shot back with a smirk. I squeezed Dom's bicep comfortingly before moving away from him to get my sandwich. The three of us sat on a workbench with me in the middle as we ate our sandwiches. Things relaxed back to normal after a few minutes of just talking and bullshitting like we always did.

"So, you guys gonna be all coupley and kissy and shit now?" Vince asked through a mouthful of sandwiches. A piece of tomato hung from his mouth as he spoke.

"Only around you." Dom joked. I tried not to stare at Vince's gross eating habits as he took another big bite.

"So what're-" Vince started before I cut him off.

"Can you just fucking chew with your mouth closed?! Jesus Christ!" I shouted suddenly. I felt both Dom and Vince stare at me for a second.

"What? It's the truth. I know your moms and I know she would never let you eat like this. Anyway, what were you saying?" He swallowed his food loudly before answering. Good boy.

"So what're you guys gonna do about the races?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean about all the girls throwing themselves at you and stuff." He said to Dom. I tried not to look at Dom while he answered though I was very curious as to HOW he would answer.

"Guess they'll just have to be heartbroken. Someone will have to look after them, I'll send 'em your way V." Good answer.

"You know, I'm startin' to think this was great union. Keep it up." Vince joked. We all laughed a little and bullshitted some more while we finished eating. Shortly after that the mechanics came back and it was back to work for us. While we weren't working on any of the same projects, Dom and I would find ways to accidentally brush up against each other while we were reaching for a tool. He would give me a sexy little knowing smile that made me want to rip his clothes off.


	25. Chapter 25

Telling Mia turned out to be a lot easier than I expected. Once she stopped shrieking, things basically went back to normal. Dom and I weren't really sure how to act around each other when other people were in the room so we basically kept our PDA to a minimum. Sure we would hug or cuddle up on the couch a bit but that was about it.

Unfortunately, school everyday followed by work was starting to take a toll on me and I was spending more and more time going straight home after work to go to sleep rather than go hang out with Dom. Dom and Vince were in their senior year and therefore taking the easiest possible classes. Meanwhile, my mother still had big college dreams for me and was forcing me to take some of the more difficult classes. It's not that I'm stupid and can't handle the material. It's just that those classes tend to have a bunch of bullshit homework assignments that I ended up doing right before class and getting barely acceptable marks. Even on the weekends, I was starting to feel worn around the edges. I had passed on multiple invitations to go to parties because I just wasn't feelin' it for some reason. So, point is, I wasn't seeing Dom as much as I would have liked. I spent most of my free time sleeping. And that includes late into Saturday morning.

"Fucking phone…" I mumbled to no one as I grabbed the ringing phone off my bedside table. The invention of cordless phones was a miracle in itself.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Letty." I perked up at Dom's voice and a smile spread across my face.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked after a moment.

"Uhh yeah, but it's cool. I needed to get up anyway."

"Oh… well… sorry anyway. Hey did you want to go to a party with me and Vince tonight?"

"I… dunno." I said slowly, not sure why I wasn't jumping at an opportunity to hang out.

"Aww come on. I wanna show you off a bit. Besides, Mia can come if you want." I blushed a little at his statement. How could I say no?

"Fine. I'll go."

"A'right, that's what I like to hear! Hey, I gotta go back to work but I just wanted to say hi and ask about tonight. So… yeah. I'm sure you'll hear from Mia later today about getting ready or whatever."

"Aight. Later." I said, waiting until I heard the click of his end of the line before hanging up mine. Yeah, yeah I'm totally lame, I get it.

"So wait, why didn't you want to go?" Mia probed as I lay on her bed. She was going through her closet looking for something to wear.

"I don't know." I wistfully responded, staring at the ceiling.

"It's like, now that I have him, I don't know what to do with him."

"You mean like sex?" She asked blatantly, looking over at me from across the room.

"God Mia!" I groaned. "No, I mean –well I guess sex is part of it but not what I actually talking about—I meant what to do with him in general. Not what to do with him in the bedroom."

"Well, I think you are just self-conscious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are used to seeing Dom whore himself out with all the women and doing God-knows-what with those women that you perceive as much more attractive than yourself." I lifted my head off the bed to look at her for a moment.

"Since when are you so insightful?" She just smiled and shrugged. Honestly, Mia might be dead-on.

"So what do I do?" I asked after a pause.

"Look. Obviously if Dom is willing to actually date you rather than just use you, you mean something to him. He chose you over those girls. Just remember that. Because a lot of girls are probably gonna hate you. Now come here. I picked out your clothes." I

"Jesus Mia…" I stated looking at the clothes she picked.

"Well, you wanted to impress." She stated with a smirk.

"Jesus Mia!" I stated for the fifth time in the last half hour. "Could this skirt BE any shorter?" I asked, tugging on the hemline.

"Whatever. Just don't bend over, you'll be fine." I scoffed in response. As if I could have actually bent over in the heels she had me in anyway. I mean I had to give it to her; once more she made me look really hot. But still. Very short skirt and very high heels.

"I will break an ankle tonight." I promised her.

"It's fine. Dom's tall anyway so it's not like you'll be towering over him." I nodded in acknowledgment. She had a point there. I did a quick once-over of myself in the mirror before sighing and heading downstairs after Mia. Mia had loaned me… well everything I was wearing. I had a black top on that tied with a string behind my neck and back. My entire back was bare other than that. The front was a piece of black fabric that hung loosely. It wasn't terribly low cut, but low enough. And the denim skirt she had me in was just ridiculously tiny. I pulled down the back at the thought but it didn't move. My shoes were black and strappy. She had pulled my hair up into a ponytail and done a little bit of make-up (I fought her on this one, told her I didn't wanna look like a fucking hooker). We walked downstairs and saw Vince waiting on the couch. He looked up and saw us and chuckled a bit.

"What?" Mia asked defensively.

"Do you girls TRY to create trouble for us when we go out?" He just smiled and shook his head, turning off the TV.

"Ready ladies?" He asked pulling out his keys.

"Where's Dom?" I asked confused.

"He went ahead. Had to do see someone about something for his car. Said he'd meet us there and not to let you two out of the house looking… well… like you look right now. But since I am the nicer one of us and don't feel like fighting a losing argument, I will allow it." He answered with a smirk. I noticed his eyes shoot to Mia briefly. Interesting.

"O… kay." I responded. "Well, then yeah we are ready to go." We piled into his car and just talked about random bullshit on the way over to the house. It belonged to one of Hector's buddies whose parents were out of town. We walked in (me taking a deep breath first) and were immediately greeted by a drunk Hector.

"Jesus, Hector, it ain't even midnight yet." Vince joked slapping Hector's shoulder in a masculine greeting before stepping aside for Mia and I to greet him.

"Ladies! You are both looking unusually tempting tonight. Try not to get anyone arrested tonight for getting freaky with your underage asses!" Mia and I just looked at each other and laughed. Hector was SO wasted. Hector gave us a tight hug at the same time before getting distracted and walking off.

"Well. He seems to be having a good time." Mia pointed out.

"Come on, let's get you girls something to drink." Vince said casually grabbing Mia's hand to lead her through the crowd. I smirked and followed in silence. Definitely interesting.

A few beers later the three of us were standing in the kitchen talking so Hector and some of his crew.

"Heads up Lett, Dom is here." Mia whispered looking past me into the living room. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and sure enough he was facing away taking to a guy casually. I smirked to myself a little and leaned forward resting my elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I knew my ass would be hanging out enough to grab Dom's attention and partnered with my very obviously bare back, he would be over momentarily. I was animatedly talking to one of Hector's guys about his car when I felt a warm body behind mine. Dom rested his hips against mine and placed his hands next to my elbows, basically covering my body with his. I glanced over my shoulder at him with a smirk and saw him returning the expression.

"Hey." I stated simply.

"You tryin' to get me in a fight tonight?" He whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I joked.

"Yeah, I bet." He said running a hand down my bare thigh provocatively.

"So uh, when'd you get this outfit?" he asked huskily. I smirked in anticipation of his response to mine.

"I borrowed it. From your sister." He made a face and straightened up off of me.

"Ugh. Gross Lett. Mood kill." I laughed at his face and shrugged, turning to face him, still leaning against the island counter.

"You asked." I stated simply.

"Lie to me next time." He joked leaning in to kiss me gently. It was our first public kiss. Rather uneventful. At least I didn't get clawed by bitches.

"I'm gonna go get a beer. Want one?" He asked. I nodded and watched him walk off. Hector moved next to me and watched Dom walk off with me.

"Aww. Ain't that sweet?" He joked. I nudged him sharply.

"Shut up."

"So you two like legit now?"

"Yeah I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Well. Now I ain't gotta babysit you anymore. Cause Dom ain't gonna let you go more than 5 yards from him. Made job easier." He laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. I noticed Mia and Vince whispering in a corner together. I caught Mia's eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and turned back to Vince. Well, well. It appears the two guys that didn't want us to end up jailbait are the two that want us the most. Fucking typical of guys. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned back to the conversation, still about cars. Dom came back with our drinks and he joined the conversation easily. When our beers were empty again I volunteered to go get more because he was having an intense discussion about how to turn his car into a better racing car.

I waited behind some girls at the keg in silence. One of them turned to me.

"So. Are you here with Dominic Toretto?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh yeah I guess."

"Well. Don't feel special. He brings a different girl to a party every time." She retorted snottily.

"I guess you were one of them?" I responded getting annoyed with this girl.

"You could say that. Though I was kind of different from the rest, so he spent more time with me than the others." She bragged.

"Yeah I bet. Probably because of your awesome personality. He's been known to like girls because of their really big… personalities." I said sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked getting in my face.

"I think you know what I meant." I responded dryly.

"You think you're so special because you're here with Dominic? Well once he fucks you he'll never call you again. And when he's done fulfilling his underage fantasies, he'll come back to me." She smugly responded.

"Sorry bitch. I doubt he even remembers your name." I said with faux pity. She huffed and poured her drink down my top.

"Really bitch? You should not have done that." I warned as the cold, wet fabric clung to me.

"Or what?" She asked with a smirk. That's when I pushed her.

"Get out of my face!" I shouted but she came back at me.

"What? Can't handle the competition."

"No I just don't want to break your new nose! I bet Daddy wouldn't like that." Then the bitch had the nerve to slap me with her claws.

"You fucking whore!" I shouted before punching her in the face. She stumbled a bit before falling to the ground in tears.

"Whoa holy shit what's going on!" Vince shouted grabbing my arms before I dove on the bitch. He dragged me back into the kitchen.

"Fucking let go of me!" I shouted, fighting him the entire way. Vince just laughed.

"What's going on?" Dom asked looking from me fighting to get out of Vince's grasp to Vince just laughing at me.

"You're gonna have to keep your girl on a leash, Dom. She just punched a bitch." I sullenly gave up fighting and he loosened his grip. I jerked my arms out of his hands and crossed them over my wet shirt.

"She fucking deserved it." I stated darkly.

"Why?" Dom looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Bitch poured her drink on me." Dom cracked a bit of a smile. I gave him a small smile back, knowing it was a stupid reason to get in a fight. But he should know. He's the king of pointless fights.

"Wanna leave?" Dom asked me quietly. I nodded.

"V, can you make sure Mia gets home?" Dom shouted across the kitchen. Vince nodded and raised his drink in acknowledgment before turning back to his conversation. Dom grabbed my hand and led me outside to his car. The ride back was pretty quiet but comfortable.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the insane break between chapters. I had a really busy semester but I hope to knock out a couple new chapters in the next week so that should be good. Thank you to all of the readers who have hung on since the beginning and to all of the new readers. Your comments really keep me going. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Dom and I snuck through his dark house up to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Last thing I needed was Mr. T seeing me sneak into his son's room dressed like a whore. I heard Dom lock his door with a click behind us. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark when I felt his lips on mine. I melted a little inside and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into him. His arms wrapped around me, his hands running down my bare back, making me shiver a little. I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled back. His hands ran down my back to my ass and I felt his fingers reach the bottom hem easily.

"God this fucking skirt is driving me insane... Doin' this on purpose? You know I got a thing for hot girls in skirts. You tryin' to make me go crazy?" He mumbled softly touching the skin on the back of my legs. I ran my hands down his chest, caught his shirt in my hands and pulled it up and off of him. God his body made me wet immediately. Even in the darkness of his bedroom I could see how fit he was. He was so sexy with his broad shoulders that funneled down into his sexy body. I licked his collarbone slowly and he exhaled sharply. I pushed him back towards his bed and until the back of his knees hit the edge and he was forced to sit. I quickly pulled off my heels and Dom followed suit, taking off his shoes as well. He leaned back on his arms and eyed me appreciatively.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." He answered smoothly. "Now get over here." He demanded playfully. I straddled his lap obediently and leaned in to kiss him. One of his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me forward on his hips. I could feel his hardness through his jeans beneath me. While we kissed his fingers gently skimmed the skin on the inside of my thigh, slowly making its way between my legs. I could feel his fingertips gently touching me through my underwear. I let out a quiet hiss when he touched a particularly sensitive spot. He let out a small laugh from deep in his throat. I responded by gently biting his lower lip and sucking on it. Dom's hand moved away from me and wrapped itself around my waist. Gently, he lifted me and twisted us so he was over me lying on the bed. He kissed me passionately before breaking away to kiss down my neck. He licked my collarbone before moving my top aside and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I arched into him feeling warmth pooling between my legs. His mouth switched to the other breast and I felt the warmth begin to throb. I grabbed one of his wrists and pushed his hand downwards, hoping he'd get the hint. His hand reached around the short skirt and pulled down my underwear. I kicked them off quickly and I felt his fingers return. They slid across my opening briefly before he plunged one in, curling it upwards. I moaned immediately and lifted my hips to press against his hand.

"That feel good?" he murmured into my ear. I nodded quickly and felt him insert another finger. I bit my lip at the feeling. His fingers moved in and out slowly, the tips curling upward with every inward thrust. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"How 'bout that?" He asked licking my ear softly. I nodded again, unable to find words. His lips found my neck as I breathed deeply over his shoulder. I felt his fingers stop and pull out of me and I lifted my head to look at him with furrowed brows.

"I gotta taste you Letty." He answered sliding his body down mine. He rested his body between my legs and opened my legs slightly. He pushed my skirt up around my waist before dipping his head down. I practically cried when I felt his tongue slide across my clit. It was amazing. Like 'holy-shit-I-might-die' amazing. His mouth continued to lick and suck while I just chewed my lip in ecstasy with my hands grabbing handfuls of his sheets. Holy fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I didn't know if it always felt like this or if Dom was just really good at it. But fuck. What's the point of having sex when you can just have a guy do that for a while? After a few more minutes he stopped and wiped his face before moving back over me and kissing me sweetly.

"Enjoy that?" he asked cockily.

"Mhmm." I responded with a happy nod.

"Interested in returning the favor?" He asked hopefully. I shyly bit my lip unsure of how to respond. I'd never done it before. But I had read Mia's girly magazines that basically gave you a walkthrough on how to do it. Okay. Just fucking do this Letty. Commit to it. Be confident. Own it. I took a deep breath and pushed him over onto his back. He gave me the biggest shit-eating grin ever and propped his head up with a pillow. I kissed down his chest and stomach slowly running my hand over his thigh. I slowly dragged my hand up the inside of his thigh, letting it dip between his legs and up his length, trying to get an idea of what I was in for. I unbuttoned his pants and swallowed nervously. He leaned forward and pulled them down with his boxers and kicked them off. He gave me a quick kiss before lying back again casually. Despite his calm demeanor I could feel his eyes watching me intensely. Excited. Expectant. Fuck. I awkward sat there for a few moments unsure of how to start. Apparently he noticed the delay and gently grabbed my hand and put it on his shaft.

"Relax." He encouraged. I could feel the heat pouring off his groin as his hand covered mine and began to stroke the velvety skin. After a few moments he removed our hands.

"Now just do the same thing with your mouth." He said simply. "No teeth." He added as an afterthought. Sure, he makes it sound easy enough. How the fuck do you NOT use teeth? It's a fucking mouth! That's all that in there! I leaned down and licked his length before I pussied out of the whole thing. Just fucking commit to it, right? I used one hand to hold the base of his shaft to steady him before licking the head slowly. A soft exhale escaped Dom's lips. I smiled a little to myself before licking my lips, taking a deep breath, and gently taking him in my mouth. I slid my tongue across the bottom of his shaft before pulling back slowly. He ran his fingers gently through my hair, his hand settling on the back of my head gently. He nudged me downwards gently and I took him in my mouth again. I repeated the action until I finally got a rhythm going. My lips were starting to go numb from being wrapped around my teeth when he suddenly tapped my shoulder rapidly. I lifted my head off of him and looked up at him quickly, my brows furrowed. Immediately he came with most of it landing on his stomach. Holy. Shit. That just happened. He laid still, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. His hand felt for me and pulled me up to face level so he could kiss me gently.

"So how was it?" He asked with a small smile.

"You tell me." I shot back with a smirk and glance at his glistening stomach.

"Better than some more experienced girls I know." He answered while leaning over and opening his side table drawer. He pulled out a small towel and wiped his stomach off. He rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, his breathing finally calm. I looked around the room, squinting to see where my clothes landed in the dark room. Sigh. No such luck. I moved to get off the bed and felt Dom wrap a hand around my wrist.

"Stay?" He asked simply. He was never really one to use more words than necessary. He never really needed to. People just kind of knew what he was talking about. I looked at him hesitantly as he gently tugged on my arm, pulling me back towards him. I finally nodded but pulled his hand off my wrist. I got up and dug through his drawers before pulling on a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He had crawled under his comforter which he held lifted for me to crawl under. I laid on my stomach next to him, but facing away. His arm rested over my waist and he pulled me flush to his side before relaxing over me. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was his lips gently press to the back of my neck and the corners of my mouth pull into a small smile.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I had most of it written but a lot of life stuff happened between then and now. Nothing serious, no worries. Just life. :) I'll try to knock some more out shortly but probably not tonight. Also, fear not readers, this won't become an angsty 'dom-cheats-on-letty-but-she-takes-him-back' plot. Wel, it may be a small aspect as some point, but it won't be the main plot. I'm gonna try to keep most of the angst on Dom's side rather than Letty's. After all, he goes to prison for two years. Who knows what she could get up to in that time? :) Well, I do. Heh heh. This chapter was mainly for the sexy-quota necessary to keep this interesting. It wasn't a super sexy scene, but she's still inexperienced. Like I said, wait till he gets back from prison. :D Love ya guys, please review, it makes me feel like I owe you guys quick chapters thus gets the writing juices flowing. **


	27. Chapter 27

The next couple months flew by. My life was school, work, and Dom. We still hadn't had sex, much to his dismay (though he never really pressured me). I just wasn't really ready to. Mr. T helped me buy my first car. It wasn't new, hot, or particularly fast but it drove and that's what I needed. I loved that car despite its many faults (well… it was love-hate… but shitty cars are the ones that grow on you the most). It seemed like everything was going really good until March. That's when it happened. Dom had turned nineteen a while before and as part of his gift Mr. T was gonna let him lend a hand at his final race of the season. Vince, Mia, and I tagged along to watch from the stands. And then the world came crashing down around us. They said he died on impact but part of me always wondered if they had just told us that to make it easier. I don't know. I'm not an expert in physics. All I know is it's probably the worst day of my life. The only father-figure I'd ever really had was gone.

The days after that were a whirlwind. I slept every night at the Toretto house but Dom wouldn't let me stay in his room. He only spoke asked and it was always yes, no, or shrug. Mia was trying her best to contact any possible family members to help arrange a funeral. They had an aunt about a half hour away that arranged everything and came and stayed at the house for a while. It was about two weeks after the crash that I was sitting in Dom's room. He wasn't home. He had hardly spoken to me since it had happened. I had been planning to leave his room quietly whenever I heard him come in the house but either I was deep in thought or he snuck up on me, because he came into the room in a flurry of unorganized activity. I watched him in surprise for a second or two while he paced, rubbing his head frantically. That was when I noticed the blood.

"Dom?" I asked with a shaky voice. He just continued to pace and mumble 'oh god, oh god'.

"Dom!" I practically shouted, grabbing his arm. He looked right at me with the guiltiest eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you hurt?" I asked gesturing to the blood. His face drained of color and he shook his head quickly, unable to form words.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly, trying not to let my fear show through. Sure Dom had been prone to fighting but this… this was way too much blood for a street brawl. This looked like… well, murder.

"I didn't mean to Letty… please… please believe me." He begged.

"What did you do!" I practically shouted. He winced a bit at the intensity of my voice.

"I ran into Linder." With those four words, the pieces fell into place.

"Oh god…" It was the only response I could make.

"Is he…?" I asked slowly. Dom shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I got out of there as fast as I could." He responded weakly.

"Did anyone see you?" No response. "Dom! Did anyone see you?" He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I don't think so, no." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we need to get rid of these clothes and wash you off." I said urgently. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. He was so lost. I stripped him out of his clothes and got him in the shower. I set his clothes in a pile. They would have to be burned or something later. But right now Dom was my concern. I climbed in the shower, clothes and all, with him. I grabbed the washcloth and gently wiped the blood off his face and arms and neck. God, there was so much blood splattered all over him. Fear pooled in my stomach at the thought that Dom could do something like this. Sure, Linder had killed his father but it was an accident. Beating a man within an inch of his life was… scary. I pushed the thoughts away when Dom, who was sitting in the tub, looked up at me like a child needing guidance.

"What have I done…" He whispered quietly.

"Shhh. We'll take care of it. It was an accident, it'll be okay." I reassured. He seemed to accept my answer because he just turned his eyes to stare at the wall tiles while I finished washing him. I wrapped a towel around him and led him back to his room; grateful that Mia and their aunt were out doing something. I grabbed a pair of boxers for him and went to dress him but he pushed my hands away. I looked at him confused for a second but then he pulled me in for a kiss. He grabbed the boxers out of my hands and threw them carelessly on the floor. He stood up from the edge of the bed and pulled me with him. Immediately his hands went to my shirt hem and he quickly pulled it off of me, followed by my bra. His hands moved down to my pants and those were quickly peeled off too, underwear and all. He was frantic. Scared. But as the moment I didn't care. Who was I to deny him the comfort he was seeking? It sounds wrong in retrospect but after two weeks of Dom not wanting me in his presence, this turnaround was too hard to slow down. He kissed me deeply, pulling me tightly against his body.

"Dom, the door." I managed to get out when his lips moved to my neck. His bedroom door was wide open.

"I don't care." He said, lost in the moment. His hands slid down my sides, giving my ass a squeeze before one dipping in front between my legs. Two of his fingers curled up inside of me and I leaned on him a little.

"Lay down." He said quietly. It wasn't a demand. Just… a statement. Once I was lying he was over me immediately, kissing me and touching me. This was a raw side of Dom I hadn't seen before. He was normally very controlled and slow, drawing everything out. This was different. This was him keeping as busy as possible to distract himself. I reached down between us and found him semi-hard. Normally he'd have been rock solid by now. Explains his frantic touching and grinding against me. He was hard enough to get things started, so I moved the head of his shaft to my wet center. His eyes shot up to mine in surprise. Normally I was the one moving him away when he tried things like that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice shaking a little. I nodded quickly. He reached down and ran a finger against my folds to check my wetness. I moaned quietly in anticipation. His finger was replace by the tip of his shaft which he gently ran against my slickness a few times. It was like he was stalling.

"Dom, it's okay." I reassured again. He nodded, staring down between us. Gently he pressed himself into me, the head sliding in smoothly. He hit my natural barrier and paused. He looked up at me again and I took a deep breath, nodding. He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and pulled out of me.

"I can't do this…" He whispered and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Confused, I sat up and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"It's okay." I said for the third time. He shook his head.

"It's not okay, Letty. I basically killed a man." He said solemnly, staring across the room.

"You were grieving, confused. That's oka-" He cut me off while I tried to justify what he had done.

"It's not okay! That's not an excuse!" We sat there in silence for a few moments. Finally he stood up and pulled on some clean clothes.

"I gotta go." He mumbled quietly.

"Dom, what are you going to do?" I asked alarmed. He paused.

"What I have to. Letty, just remember that I love you, okay?" With that he walked out of the room. He didn't even give me time to respond. I could hear him go into the bathroom and heard the distinct noise of his keys jingling as he pulled them from the clothes he had been wearing. Later, I found out he grabbed the bloody clothes too, as proof. As if he really needed it. I heard the front door distantly close and the familiar purr of his car engine fire up. And then my tears started falling. That's how Mia and her aunt found me later: naked, wrapped in his blankets, crying. I don't know how much later it was. It was like time had stopped and sped up at the same time. All I wanted to do was disappear. To stop functioning.

At the hearing he wouldn't even look at me. Or Mia or Vince or anyone for that matter. He was supposed to get 3 or 4 years but since he turned himself in and pleaded guilty, he was given two years and a warning that he was lucky Linder wasn't dead. And then they took him away without another word.

We went to visit him shortly afterward. Apparently he had told the guards or whoever the fuck was in charge that he didn't want to see me because Mia and Vince were allowed to go but I was turned away. Mia and Vince assured me that it was probably some kind of mistake and promised to talk to Dom about it. But when they came out they just shrugged and said that he said he loved me but couldn't see me right now. I assumed that meant for a week or two. I wrote him daily and went to visit every couple days for the first few weeks, hoping desperately to hear something from him or see him but my letters went unanswered and my visits were always turned away. So about two months in, I gave up. Started hanging out with a different crowd. Like I had said, I wanted to disappear. To stop feeling. And pot and alcohol seemed like the thing to do. Vince was with me in the beginning, but without Dom there to keep him on the straight and narrow he got into boosting cars. Spent some time in and out of Juvie Hall until he turned 18 and it became prison. It was never for long period of time. A couple weeks here and there. He still hung out occasionally but for the most part I didn't see him much. Things got tense between all of us. Mia just stayed home and did homework for the most part. Her grades skyrocketed from the amount of studying she was doing, not that her grades had ever really been that bad. Me? My grades plummeted. I gave up. Skipped regularly. Got kicked out a couple times for being high in class. I still went over and hung out with Mia regularly, but we were beginning to have less and less in common. I had heard Mia refer to Dom once as something like gravity. Well this here was what happened when gravity was taken away. Everything spun into chaos and disrest. I still worked at the garage to make my car payments but mainly kept to myself. A year after Dom had been officially incarcerated I was spending basically every day getting high and trying to forget about him. Or at least to hate him for throwing me to the wayside. But I couldn't really. I couldn't shake the memory of the fear in his eyes when he left. The bravery it took to turn himself in when I was ready to help him cover up a possible murder. I did, however, blame him for the downhill spiral my life had taken. That was usually enough to get me through the weeks.


	28. Chapter 28

The two years he had been in prison went by in a haze. Both literally (from all the drugs and alcohol) and figuratively. To say I had changed in those years would be a massive understatement. I'd like to say I really came into myself in those years, despite all my bad habits. I mean think about how much YOU changed in the last two years. It was really the first time I had taken care of myself. I had always had Mr. T and Dom to watch over me. I knew what day Dom was coming home because Mia had told me. So I made myself scarce. Real scarce.

**DOM's POV**

Vince and Mia picked me up from Lompoc. I hadn't seen them in a while; visits became sparser as time had worn on. I knew Vince had been in and out of the joint himself a few times.

"Hey man, how ya feelin'?" V asked giving me a hug.

"Glad to be outta this place." I answered honestly before pulling my sister into a long hug.

"Yo, you hungry bro?" Vince asked while we were driving back.

"Yeah man. Food is shit in that place." We decided on some barbecue joint and let me tell you, it was amazing. The barbecue was sub-par but just the sheer freedom of eating what I wanted and being out in the world was amazing.

"So how's everything at home?" I asked while eating.

"Shit's the same. Ma ain't doing so well but you know… that's how it goes. Been down to the racing scene a few times, shit's getting legit. Ain't been racing or nothing, just checkin' it out. The cars are getting flashier and the girls are getting sexier, man." One thing I love about Vince is his uncanny to change the subject from something he finds uncomfortable to something that he knows will get everyone talking and forget about the previous topic.

"Yeah? Gonna have to check it out I suppose." I knew Mia wasn't fond of the idea of us getting back into the racing scene. Hell, I didn't even know if I was okay with it. But her silence and intense downward gaze at her food was tell-tale.

"Hey, Mi, how're your classes going?" She had enrolled at the community college doing some classes for the nursing program.

"Good. They're hard but I like them I guess." She answered simply. Mia had changed in those two years just as much as any of us had I suppose. She was less of a ditz and more responsible I guess. Maybe she just grew up, I dunno. I was glad she was on a good path though. Dad would have wanted that.

"So uhh… how's Letty?" I tried to ask it casually but we all knew I wanted any information about her. The two exchanged a look before Vince shrugged and Mia answered.

"She's good. You know, stays busy." I just kind of stared at her.

"A bit vague there, Mi." I answered before Vince interjected.

"She ain't around much. Been hanging with some other crowds I suppose. I seen her at the races a few times. She looks good dawg. But like I said, she ain't around much." He answered with a shrug.

"Yeah? She ever trade her car in for a decent one?" As I said this, Mia choked on a bit of food and started coughing.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded shooting a glance at Vince who shrugged again. Since when did these two have ESP?

"What?" I asked finally, frustrated by their lack of response.

"She uhh… Sold her car." Mia answered cryptically.

"Why the fuck would she do that? It was such a bitch for her to get the car in the first place." I asked, thoroughly confused.

"How do you think we kept the house?" Mia answered simply. I just stared at her.

"What?" I finally asked.

"She sold her car and gave me the money sometime last year. She also dropped out, subsequently destroying her mother's dreams of college success. She moved out of her home and everything. Her ma had set up a college fund for her but since she wasn't gonna go, she gave that to us as well. For the house and the bills and stuff. Aunt Maggie said that without it we would have had to sell the house."

"Well why the fuck would you take it to begin with? That's her money."

"It's not a big deal Dom. She can do with her money what she wants to." Vince said calmly.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? It's a huge fucking deal. Letty's basically been paying our mortgage! She's just a kid, V. She shouldn't be doin' that shit."

"She ain't a kid anymore Dom! She's an adult. She's 18. Besides, it's not like we haven't all been pitching in money when we can." Mia argued.

"V, you been giving them money?" I accused.

"Hey man, you told me to look after Mia. That's what I been doing. If it means giving a bit of cash here and there to make ends meet, that's what I done man. We all know you'd have taken care of it if you had been there. But you weren't. We're just doing the best we can until you could come home." Vince argued back. I shh'd him when people in the restaurant started to look over at us.

"Why the fuck isn't Letty here?" I finally asked. It had been bugging me since they picked me up.

"No offense man, but why the fuck would she be here? You put her on your shit list of visitors the whole time. She took the hint you didn't want to see her. So she buzzed off. Found herself someone new. Got into some shit, you know."

"What kind of shit?"

"Weed… and shit. But that ain't a crime-"

"Actually it is. But whatever." Mia interjected.

"Whatever. It ain't like we haven't done that." Vince finished.

"Who's her guy?"

"Nic… something. Friends with that Alejandro kid that was always hitting on Letty at parties and shit. Remember him?"

"He wasn't hitting on her. They were just friends." Mia added dryly.

"Yeah I remember him. And whatever you say, Mi. So tell me about this Nic kid. He trouble?"

"Doesn't seem to be. He's down at the races even weekend. He's okay. Nothing special. Letty tends to be his arm candy rather her own person though. But I don't know if that's just how she is now. I've talked to him. Seems kinda cocky but harmless. Nothing Letty can't handle if she wants to." Vince shrugged.

"Think he'll be there tonight?" I asked, the gears in my head already spinning.

"Dom. Stay out of her life." Mia warned.

"Hey, I didn't say I was gonna do anything. I was just asking if he'd be there tonight." I answered with a smile.

"Yeah man, he should be there."

"Good. We're going." I stated simply. Vince nodded and Mia just rolled her eyes.

"Dom you just got out. Can't you just relax for a while before you get caught up in drama?"

"Mia. I screwed things up with Letty. I gotta make them right." I said simply before flagging the waitress down for the check.

* * *

**I may get some more up in the next few days but I'm gonna be out of town for 3 weeks starting Sunday so I won't be updating then. What'd you guys think? Love ya. **


	29. Chapter 29

I had avoided the Toretto house for about a week before he came home. I had gotten as much of my shit out of their house as I could find, so that I wouldn't need to stop by for any reason. I knew he was getting out today. And I knew there were races tonight. And I knew Vince would bring him. I had considered faking sick to get out of going tonight but I realized how childish that was. And that Nic would see through it completely. He knew I didn't particularly get sick. I hadn't told him about Dom getting out of jail. I didn't see the point. It was in the past and the last thing your current boyfriend wants to here is about your ex getting out of prison and showing up at all your hang out spots. Anyway, I talked myself into going. I tried to shrug it off and pretend that I didn't care that Dom was there but when I was done getting ready and finally looked at myself in the mirror I realized I had made myself sexier than usual, catering to Dom's preferences. Fuck. I moved towards the closet in an attempt to find a different outfit but Nic popped his head into our room.

"Hey baby, we gotta go. You ready?" I awkwardly froze half in the closet. Shit.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I sighed and close the closet doors.

"Damn baby, you look hot." He said giving me an appreciative glance. I smiled in response but felt a tug in my stomach at the thought that I hadn't dressed this way for him. I had done it for Dom. But Nic didn't need to know that.

"Sure you don't want just... stay in tonight?" I drawled in as sexy a voice as I could muster. I ran my hand down his chest.

"Just the two of us." I added suggestively and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He let out a deep laugh and pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to deepen in and move us towards the bed but he broke away.

"Baby, you know I want to. But we gotta go to the races. I'm only gonna do one race. It'll just be like stopping by to make an appearance. Then we can come back here and be by ourselves, okay?" He kissed me again and waited for me to walk past him. I sighed dramatically and walked out of our bedroom towards the front door. I heard him snicker quietly behind me, I'm sure at my seemingly disappointed attitude about our not having sex. It was better than he thought that. We got in his car and headed towards the meeting place. I wasn't really paying attention. Just staring out the window absently. Trying not to think about seeing Dom for the first time in just over two years.

"You okay?" I glanced over at Nic, startled by his voice cutting through my thoughts.

"You're just really quiet tonight." I shrugged in response.

"Just tired I guess." I responded half-heartedly. He seemed to accept this answer and focused on the road. Forty-five minutes later we were mingling with friends and checking out the various rides. I leaned against Nic's car and talked to a few girls about nothing in particular. They were still the same dumbass bitches as before, but it was conversation nonetheless and it was distracting. I heard some murmurs around me start to buzz around and glanced around expectantly. I caught Hector's eye in the process and he shot me a confirmation in a look. Dom was here. I tried not to search the crowd for him. I tried to continue talking to the stupid whores about some stupid whorish shit but found myself alone scanning the crowd. I saw Mia's familiar form come through the crowd followed by Vince. I knew any second Dom would appear behind them. I held my breath briefly before turning away and walking quickly in the opposite direction. I panicked. I knew Mia must have seen me but I didn't know if she'd follow me or not, knowing how much I was dreading this confrontation. I anxiously searched the mess of people for my boyfriend, hoping that by staying stuck to his side, Dom would leave me alone. I had never been the clingy type, but Nic seemed to welcome the newfound PDA level of me tucked underneath his arm.

"So did you hear? Dominic Toretto's out of the slammer. He's here." Some punk interjected into the conversation. Nic and his friends craned their necks to look through the crowd to find him. It wasn't necessarily Dom's racing that drew interest at the time. Everyone had heard what had happened to Linder. Mr. T was a real up-and-comer in the circuit so people in the racing scene knew who he was when he wrecked. It was no secret that Dom had basically massacred Linder.

"That fucker think he can just walk back in?" Nic joked but I felt his arm tighten a little around me, fully aware of Dom and I's history. His friends (our friends?) laughed in response. I winced at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you know he was getting out today?" Nic whispered softly in my ear. I shrugged and nodded absently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a hurt and slightly jealous edge in his eyes.

"Because it doesn't matter." I smiled and kissed him softly, knowing I was lying through my teeth. Dom meant everything. Nic seemed reassured but didn't loosen his grip around my waist. In response I wrapped an arm behind his neck. I wasn't really sure if it was to reassure myself or him.

DOM'S POV

The crowd started buzzing when I stepped out of Vince's car. Glad to see I was missed. Or at least not forgotten. I scanned the crowd quickly for Letty but didn't see her. Maybe Mia and Vince were wrong. Immediately, some of the old crews came over to say hello. Glad to see I wasn't too much of a freak to these people. Some of the newer ones skirted away from me. I don't know if they thought I'd just snap and murder all of them suddenly but it made me a little uneasy to know that all these people thought I was really that dangerous. I scoffed slightly at the thought, knowing that the whole reason they came to the races for a deadly thrill. Hector popped up in front of me suddenly.

"How you been, hermano?" He greeted happily. The small Mexican man hadn't changed much, filled out a little. Gained some weight. Shaved his head. But then again, so had I.

"I'm good man, how've you been?" He nodded politely in response. "The scene has grown a bit, yeah?" I asked looking around at all the people. I noticed how young some of the people were. Maybe I was just older. Who knows.

"Yeah. It's caught up a bit…" I followed Vince and Mia through the crowd, talking to Hector. He told me about his car. The changes that had been made. The races. How it had become a bit more legit. Higher stakes. Things like that. Before I knew it, I turned to talk to Vince and a few feet away Letty stood. I froze. I wasn't one to lose my cool, but she couldn't always see past my bullshit anyway. I heard Vince talking to me but I didn't actually hear his words. I just stared. She looked older. She was older. She had the same long dark hair and lean body. Her legs seemed longer and her body had filled out perfectly. Small waist, beautiful hourglass shape. I noticed she seemed more confident in her body, based upon her clothing choice. She wore a tiny black skirt that was borderline inappropriate for even the races. A fucking skirt. Goddamn girl was still gonna drive me crazy two years down the line. On top she was rocking a sheer, loose tank with a black lace bra underneath. I've never wanted to be a bra so badly in my life. Her feet were wrapped in some deadly high stilettos that immediately made me think of being tied up and calling her 'Mistress'. I felt Vince nudge me and it pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Huh?" I asked completely unaware of any conversation that had been happening.

"That's Nic." Vince repeated slowly, like I was a child or retarded or something. It was then that I noticed the guy standing with his arm around her. He was tall, shorter than me, but tall nonetheless. He had dark brown hair, a scruffy look to his face. He looked Italian, maybe Spanish, but diluted. He had some white boy in there somewhere. He looked like he could handle himself in the streets but he didn't look overly cocky or like he was running with a gang. Vince had told me that he was into the drug scene a bit. Nothing hardcore that V was aware of, probably just pot. Now faced with him, I could see it. I also the defensive look in his eye. Oh shit, were we really gonna have a good old-fashioned stare-down? Kid thinks he can play in the major league? I approached him slowly, with a small smirk on my face. It took everything I had in me to not tear him away from her like a ragdoll and throw him in a river.

"Toretto." He greeted flatly. My eyebrows rose briefly. So he knew who I was. I shot Letty a brief look before eyeing this Nic kid. He couldn't have been too much younger than me.

"I see my reputation precedes me." I said with a smirk.

"Something like that." He amended. Letty looked awkwardly between us, her face twisted with tension. I turned my full attention to her.

"I heard what you did to help out Mia. You shouldn't have sold your car." She shrugged and swallowed briefly.

"It wasn't a big deal. I can get a ride from Nic or someone else if I need one. She needed the help, so I helped her." She ended simply. Her voice sounded the same. Had the same scratchy, rough tone to it. Like she could kick my ass if I tried something. God she was sexy. I mean, she was sexy when I had last seen her, but let's face it, she had been sixteen. I made a sound of disagreement.

"Well I'll make it up to you somehow." I added before turning back to Nic.

"So are we racing, or what?"

* * *

**I am SO SO SO very sorry about the delay. I've had a bit of a ridiculous summer and its taken me some time to just sit down and write. Please stick with it. :) Also, let me know what you think! 3 you guys. **


	30. Chapter 30

"Dude, you don't have a car…" Vince reminded me after I had entered myself in a race.

"I'll borrow yours." I said simply, holding my hand out for his keys.

"Fuck Dom. You JUST got out of prison, man. You don't wanna take some time before breakin' the law again?" I just gave him a threatening look and he rolled his eyes, handing over his keys.

"If you fuck up my car Dominic, I will shit down your throat. Your sister is gonna kill me." I chuckled slightly at his threat but nodded in acknowledgement. I got in his car and felt the surge or adrenaline. This felt right. This made sense. I took a deep breath and smelled the worn leather interior. Vince's car wasn't anything to be particularly jazzed about when it came to the racing scene but it worked and had some extra power under the hood. It had potential in the right hands. Mine. I flexed my shoulders as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. I looked up through the windshield and saw Letty and that Nic kid kissing in front of his car. He spun her up against the side of his car and kissed her deeply. His friends howled in response as his hands slid down her body, his fingers reaching down to catch her knee and pull her leg up to his hip. I was pissed initially. Furious that some douche would touch her like that in public. But that voice was silenced when I saw her wrap her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. A small sadness rose up in me. That she maybe she was happy now. I had never really thought she would have grown out of her crush or obsession or whatever on me. I wasn't trying to be arrogant, but let's face it; she had been in love with me all of our youth. It never occurred to me that maybe she'd fall in love with some other guy. That he'd get to be the one touching her. Kissing her. I let out a breath and let my head fall back against the seat. Fuck. This. I slammed my hand on the horn and watching with sick glee as they jumped apart in terror. I stuck my head out the window.

"I thought this was a race. If I wanted to watch fucking, I would have just flipped on some Pay-per-View and saved myself the trouble of driving all the way out here."A few people in the crowd laughed. From the distance I saw Letty's cheeks flush with, I assumed embarrassment. Hopefully some shame. Nic nodded and waved in my direction in irritation before getting in his car.

"Thank god." I mumbled to myself. We headed off to the race site, it was one that I was unfamiliar with. I'm sure Nic chose it because he knew that. Cocky little freak. The good thing about a quarter mile is that it's a quarter mile regardless of where you are. But still, being a little out of your element is unnerving. I hadn't raced in two years. Hell, I hadn't even driven fucking car in two years. But whatever. It's like riding a bike, right?

The four of us lined up and before I knew it, the flagged was dropped and our cars were flying down the road. Nic was better than I anticipated. The other two were just guppies in with a pair of sharks. Somehow, by some freak chance of fate, I managed to get Vince's car to beat Nic's. Barely. And I definitely ruined some part of Vince's car in the process. Whatever, it needed some work anyway. Nic glowered slightly when he got out of his car. Some random guy from Nic's crew had been holding the money (Leon something?) and handed it over to me. It was $1500 even. Beautiful. I passed it off to Mia before tossing Vince his keys.

"Yeah. Now you give them back. Is it even gonna turn back on?" I shrugged and he exhaled sharply. I looked back at Nic and shrugged in his direction.

"Good race, man." I said honestly. He just nodded and got back in his car. I saw him pull up to Letty and she climbed in, not before shooting a small glance in my direction. I smiled smugly to myself at this. Yeah. You better be thinking about me when you are with him.

LETTY'S POV

The minute I closed the door I heard Nic exhale loudly. He was pissed. I couldn't blame him. His girlfriend's ex-boyfriend shows up looking fucking jacked and fierce then proceeds to beat him in a race. Kind of emasculating. I just looked out the window and let him seethe. I jumped when I heard him slam his palm into his steering wheel. Nic wasn't one to get angry. He had a permanent kind of cool about him. The lack of drama surrounding him was part of what attracted me to him.

"You could have told me he was going to show up." He finally said while we waited at a stop light.

"I didn't know." I answered evenly.

"Lett, I can tell when you are lying." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I didn't KNOW he was going to show up. I just kind of… had a hunch?" I responded meekly. Nic rolled his eyes in response. His hand absently played with his shifter. Was this the longest fucking light in Hollywood?

"Whatever Letty." He sighed. I could tell he was still angry. But he was never one to argue. I knew we'd talk about it later, once we were back at his apartment. Once he had figured out what he wanted to say. I stared out the window in silence the rest of the ride. We walked into his apartment and he threw his keys on the kitchen table before heading straight for the bedroom, closing the door behind him. O-kay then. I sat on the couch in silence, biting my nails. I heard the shower turn on and I sighed loudly to myself before getting up and walking to the bedroom. I tested the door to see that it was unlocked. He would never have locked me out of our room. The bathroom door was partially open and I walked in slowly. Steam was already swirling in the air and the mirror had a thin layer of fog across it. I knew he knew I was in the room, as the door to the shower was clear. I began to strip down my clothes and I slid the door open slowly. He moved to make room for me but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I should have said… something." I said quietly. He had his face in the spray of the water with his back to me. I could see the tense muscles in his back ripple. He really was quite attractive. Less of the uber-masculine type like Dom. More of the All-American kind of guy. He was on his highschool's baseball team actually, back before he graduated. Nic was smarter than people gave him credit for. He hadn't shave din a few days so he was a bit scruffy but usually he was clean shaven. He had broad shoulders for his size, but it worked. It offset his softer features, like his kind eyes… or goofy smile. He was good for me. He cared about me. Loved me even. Understood me. Listened to me.

I heard him breathe deeply, still facing away from me. I gently kissed his back, between his shoulder blades.

"Please? Talk to me." I asked softly. I could see him set his jaw a little, probably still in anger. He spoke without turning towards me.

"I felt like I was blindsided by him Letty. Like everyone except me knew he was going to show up. And Jesus, you left out the fact he's a fucking Titan!" I smiled a little at this but quickly forced it away.

"He had a lot of connections in that scene. People knew his father and knew who he was. They kept tabs on him I guess. And in my defense, he wasn't built like that two years ago." I soothed, running my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. I pulled on his arm, gently trying to turn him to face me. He finally gave in and rotated and I could see his apprehension on his features. He felt threatened.

"Hey. I'm here with you, okay?" I smiled reassuringly before stretching up to kiss him gently. His hands moved naturally to my waist and pulled me to his chest softly before slipping his tongue in my mouth. I giggled slightly before pulling away.

"I need to shower." He nodded and moved past me.

"I'm done with mine so I'll just wait for you in bed." He gave my hand a quick squeeze before leaving me to my thoughts. Fuck. I sighed, putting my face under the water. Well this was an interesting day… Seeing Dom was… painful? Exciting? Terrifying? Heart-wrenching? I didn't want to admit to myself how attractive he had gotten. But it had been two years. We weren't a part of each other's lives the way we used to be. I had moved on. Albeit, I forced myself to move on when Dom refused to see me. I did some things I wasn't particularly proud of and Nic was there to pick up the pieces. To glue them back together. I groaned quietly to myself. I hadn't faltered on my feelings for Nic until I had seen Dom today. It brought back everything I had felt for him. To see that reflected in his eyes. I had tried to ignore the heat in his eyes when he looked me over. The possessiveness when he finally noticed Nic's presence beside me. The betrayal when he broke up Nic and I's little display. I could read Dom like a book. Read through every cocky, arrogant thing he said to see the truth. It hurt me to see him hurting when he saw me like that. But at the same time, he had hurt me.

I pushed the thoughts away and rushed to finish my shower. I brushed my teeth quickly and combed out my hair before pulling on a pair of Nic's boxers and a tank. I climbed into our bed and felt him shift to make more room. So he was still awake. I rolled onto my side to face him and saw him facing me as well. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I felt his lips on mine. I moved closer to him and he rolled us until he was over me. My hands slid down his bare back, quickly realizing he was naked. His kiss became heated and desperate. Almost needy for reassurance. I kissed back feverishly and he pulled my shirt over my head. His mouth moved to my neck and breasts and his hand slid into the boxers. His fingers sent sparks up my body as they slipped into me slowly. I arched in approval. It felt hurried, but attentive. I think maybe he wanted to prove he was man enough for me. His thumb found my clit as his fingers moved inside of me. Don't get me wrong, it felt amazing. After all the times we'd done this, he knew what to do. But my mind wasn't in the right place and I knew immediately it wasn't going to end the way he was hoping. I moved to pull the boxers off and rolled him over onto his back. I grabbed a condom out of the side table and slid it onto him gently. I leaned forward and kissed him roughly before lowering myself onto him. I let my head fall backwards as my body accepted his. His hands on my waist urged me to move on him. It was necessary sex. Nic always seemed to say things better with sex. He was by no means hard to communicate with, but he often-times purges his emotions through sex. He showed me how much he loved me through sweet, slow sex. Vented his frustrations through rough sex. And he released his anxious feelings through needy sex. I guess maybe that's how all guys do it, but at that point in my life Nic was the only guy I had had consistent sex with. There were a few regrets before him, but nothing more than one or two times. Not enough to get to know someone's tendencies. I inevitably faked my orgasm and he finished shortly afterward. I hadn't needed to fake it too many times before. A few times when I was tired or my head wasn't in the right place. I knew he fell asleep quickly, pleased with himself. I sighed quietly and stared at the ceiling. I had thought about Dom. Briefly. But it had crossed my mind what I was having sex with Nic. It had crossed my mind in the past, but never on this level. Before it had just been: "I wonder if it would have been like this with Dom". This time it was more of a pretending it was him moment. Almost… wishing it was him. Well fuck. This isn't good.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Rough times for Letty. Let me know what you guys think. So many of you are on Story and Author Alert but only a few of you actually review. Reviews make it all worth it and inspires authors to keep writing. Even if its something short. Or a suggestion, something you'd like to see happen. :) Who knows, maybe you'll give me a brilliant idea. Stranger things have happened. I'll try to write some more quickly for y'all. **


	31. Chapter 31

I sat in the living room with Mia in silence. She watched me from the other end of the couch as I chewed on the inside of my lip.

"So… How's it feel to be home?" She asked, clearly trying to make conversation.

"How do you think?" I snapped, instantly regretting it as she recoiled.

"Well, I can see you are tired, so I'm gonna call it a night." Mia responded stiffly. I sighed deeply as she moved to rise.

"Mi, I'm sorry. It really is good to be home." I gave her a comforting smile and she relaxed hesitantly onto the couch. I stared blankly across the room as I thought.

"What's up?" I contemplated playing dumb but knew she would see through it so why the bullshit, right?

"Letty." I answered simply. Mia sighed in response. But didn't say anything.

"Tell about this guy she's seeing."

"What do you want to know?" Another sigh from her.

"I dunno. How long have they been together?"

"Uhm… I guess a little over a year." She answered after briefly thinking.

"And they're already living together?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because they want to?"

"Mia."

"She was staying here for a while but when she found out when you were coming home, she moved out wanting to be out of the way. Or just because she didn't want to see you."

"Harsh, Mi."

"It's the truth though. You were a dick to her Dom, why would she want to see you?"

"Because. We're supposed to be together." I answered quietly.

"Yeah you made that perfectly clear by blacklisting her while in prison." Mia hissed. Damn. Why the fuck was Mia so upset about it? Sure they were friends but still, she's MY sister.

"It wasn't like that-" I started in defense.

"How was it then? Because you said you didn't want to see her. She tried for a while, but after a few months she gave up. Started hanging out with other guys. Inevitably something was gonna happen to make her move on." Mia snapped.

"Look. It doesn't matter. It's supposed to be me and Letty. It's always been me and Letty."

"Maybe so… but you had your fun with girls. So she had her fun with guys." Mia said pointedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know your reputation. Pre-prison anyway."

"No, I understood what you meant about me. What did you mean about Letty having her fun?"

"What's it sound like? She went through a rough-patch."

"I thought she was waiting."

"She was waiting for _you_. And you left her." Mia said simply. I tried to push the hurt out of the way. The instant feeling of betrayal from a girl I thought was the love of my life. She was supposed to be with _me_. Her first time was supposed to be with me. I sighed loudly and rested my head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Fuck.

"I know." I said after a moment. I mean I knew she'd be pissed, but I thought I was doing right by her. I didn't want her to see me like that. Like the killer everyone else saw me as. I wanted her to remember me as someone else. And I ended up pushing her away.

"Look. I'm gonna get her back. End of story. You can either help or not." I stated solidly. I glanced at Mia for her reaction. She looked hesitant.

"Dom… Maybe you should just let her be?"

"Not an option. I'm getting her back Mia. End. Of. Story. You in or not?" She gave me a small smile.

"I'm in." I nodded in response and leaned my head back against the couch again. I felt Mia get up and heard her footsteps on the stairs shortly afterward. I didn't want to go to bed yet. The empty bed was just a reminder of the fact Letty was sleeping next to some other guy instead of me. My heart ached a little at the thought and I rubbed my head in frustration. Before I got her back, I needed to get a job. Part of the whole parole thing.

The next morning I headed over to the garage my father had worked, where Vince still worked. It was still under the same management as when we worked there when we were in high school. Same guys. I liked the familiarity that immediately greeted me when I walked inside. This was what I should be doing. After a desperate plea to hire me, Ray caved and rehired me, but on a probation period and told me that if there were any 'incidences' I would be fired on the spot. Great. Another guy that thought I was gonna fly off the handle at any second. I started that afternoon and it felt great to distract myself with cars. In Lompoc all I could do was work out. Nothing that I could immerse myself in to take my mind off all the shit going on in my life. But I guess that's the whole point of prison, the biggest time-out ever: Sit here and think about what you've done.

I was working on some Civic when she came by to pick up a car. I practically snapped my neck looking in her direction when I heard her voice. Yeah, I fucking lost my cool. Dammit it. Hope she didn't see that.

"Yo Ray, I'm here for the Skyline." The first thing I noticed was the tight leather pants hugging her. Well fuck me. I like whatever direction Letty's sense of style is taking her. She had a simple tank on top. Her hair was down and she had dark shades over her eyes. She had that bored look she always had plastered on her face. The one where she couldn't give a shit about you or anything you say. Like you are lucky to get any attention from her. I leaned against the opened hood of the Civic and watched her with a small smirk on my face.

"Didn't realize you were into the Japanese shit." I said with a small laugh. Her head turned to face me in surprise. Her sunglasses were low on her nose and I saw her eyes flash up my body quickly.

"Dom. Didn't realize you were working here again."

"Yeah. Gotta pay those bills. Gotta pay you back." I said with a shrug. She ignored my comment, taking a few steps in my direction narrowing the space between us to a few feet.

"And to answer you, the Skyline isn't mine. I'm just picking it up for a friend." She said simply. There was a lull in the conversation as we just looked at each other. It was like getting to know each other again.

"I've missed you Lett." I said honestly, my stomach tight with nervousness. _Well, let's just put it all out on the table, dumb ass_. Her brow furrowed but her response was cut short by Ray coming around the corner and holding up keys. She grabbed them quickly and left after a quick thank-you. She didn't look in my direction at all as she exited. I let out a deep breath and shook my head. Well this was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Days passed without seeing her. I got as much information as I could out of Vince and Mia but it only helped a little seeing as they didn't know too much. I went to the races that week, but she wasn't there. I was getting frustrated beyond belief with the whole fucking situation. I knew if I went after her, she'd push me away even harder. Eventually she'd show up somewhere (probably the races, she couldn't stay away forever…) and I'd make my move but until then I just had to fucking wait around.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Maybe you should send her flowers?" Mia offered. I rolled my eyes. Vince walked in holding a beer. He handed me one and I popped it open. We were sitting in the living room in silence. Mia and Vince sitting on the couch and myself in the recliner.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about her like she's a girl." Vince offered. Mia scoffed and smacked his arm.

"Dammit woman, don't hit me." V snapped before continuing, "What I meant was, when has Letty ever been a traditional girl?" He pointed out, rubbing his arm absently. Mia crossed her arms and pulled her legs up onto the couch under her.

"That's a good point." I nodded, taking a sip on the beer while thinking about some things.

"So what're you gonna do?" Mia asked after a moment.

"I dunno yet. But I can tell you we are going to the races tomorrow night."

"Hopefully she'll be there this time." Vince mumbled. I nodded absently. Nic was bound to mess up somehow, and I'd be there to fix it.

* * *

**AN:** Holy. Crap. I'm so sorry guys. I really dropped the ball on updating. I'm super busy with classes, work, research hours, and applying to grad schools. Life just caught up with me. Also, might have to put down my 13 yr old dog on Friday. :( Anyway, I've been sitting on this chapter for a while because I like to have a few ready to post at one time and this one is only kind of a transition chapter. I start Ch 32 already and it should be really good and I'm gonna try to knock a few out this week (I know, I always say that). Anyway. I would appreciate reviews to see who out there is still interested and wants this continued. Also, feel free to talk to me on my newly launched fanfic Twitter (Lynn_10_1) and offer encouragement or things you'd like to see or just plain say hi and feel free to follow me. You can track the psychosis that accompanies writing this fic :P Also, I may throw out new ideas for fics and see what people think rather than post them in here (though I may do that too). Anyway, thanks for being patient and I love all of you (especially my regular reviewers, you guys keep me going).


	32. Chapter 32

I couldn't keep avoiding him forever. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I stared blankly in thought. I had come up with as many excuses as I could get away with to avoid going by the shop or to the races but I knew Nic would catch on soon enough and then wonder why I couldn't face my ex who I was supposedly over. _I am over him, _I corrected. I was itching to go to the races anyway and maybe he had gotten the hint and stopped going himself. Yeah fucking right. The races were like air for him. He couldn't not go.

"You almost ready baby?" Nic's voice snapped me out of my stupor and I looked in his direction. He looked back at me for a moment before I simply nodded. Things had been weird between us since Dom had gotten out. I don't know if it was me or Nic having the issues. Maybe both. Either way, it was like something had cracked slightly between us and slowly the crack was getting bigger and neither of us wanted to admit or acknowledge it. So we left it alone. It wasn't that I wanted to leave Nic. If anything, I wanted more than ever to be desperately in love with him. But that was never my style. I sighed loudly to myself before pulling on my boots and heading out into the living room where Nic was waiting. We got in the car and made comfortable small talk on the way. I knew he was planning on racing tonight. He and Dom had been narrowly switching who won each week. I knew it killed both of them that they couldn't pull out front as the alpha. Fuckin' boys will be boys.

Nic parked his car and we got out to begin our mingling. I catch a glimpse of Mia talking to a guy in Hector's crew. I absently told Nic I'd be back, and he absently acknowledged it. I grabbed Mia's arm immediately when I got to her and dragged her away. Rude? Maybe. But who fucking cares?

"Mia, I need you to be straight with me." She turned to face me.

"About?"

"Dom."

"What about him?" She asked vaguely.

"What's he up to?"

"What do you mean?" Dammit. She was really gonna do this after we'd been friends since we were in junior high?

"See? Don't do that. I know you know what I mean."

"Look, you know he doesn't let anyone in his head. I know he is planning something, but I really don't know what it is."

"Can you make him… not do whatever he is planning?" She scoffed loudly.

"Really Letty? 'Make him'? How the fuck'm I supposed to make Dominic Toretto NOT do something he wants to do? I don't know if you've heard, but he's been to prison." She joked but I knew what she was saying was true.

"I can try to give you a heads up, but like I said. I don't know what he's doing." She ended with a shrug. I nodded and glanced around us.

"So how're things with Nic?" Mia asked cheerfully. I gave her a skeptical look.

"What? I can't ask about that?" She shot sarcastically and earned herself a set of rolled eyes.

"Its just kind of weird to talk to you about it." I admitted.

"Since when? I thought we could talk about everything."

"I dunno… Since… since your brother went to prison and broke my heart and I started dating someone else." I didn't mean for it to come out mean, but it was immediately apparent that Mia took offense.

"Look, I'm sorry. But that's how it is for me." I added. She shrugged and walked away dramatically. I sighed loudly and shook my head. Mia could be so sensitive sometimes. That was the whole reason I was with Nic to begin with. No drama. Everything with Dom was drama. Even his sister. I set my jaw in frustration before walking back to Nic and his/our friends. My mood was fucking shot at that point. Nic noticed, of course.

"You okay?"

"Not really." I shot back, looking away.

"Why, what's up?" God, could be nosier?

"Jus' don't really wanna be here right now." I snapped and crossed my arms, looking away. So what if I tatrum like a five year old. Fucking get over it.

"Lett, what's up?"

"Dude, just let it go! God. Fucking let me deal with shit my own way." I snapped before walking away aimlessly. I heard him shouting after me and I waved my arm in response but didn't turn around or stop walking. I bummed a smoke off some guy and leaned against the alley wall smoking, away from most of the noise.

"Hey girl." I heard Vince's familiar voice and didn't bother looking at him. Or responding.

"So Mia was really upset."

"Is that why you're here? To defend her honor?" I mocked. Fuck I'm being such a bitch. Vince shrugged.

"She's dramatic. She always has been." He said before grabbing the cigarette out of my hand and taking a drag. I grabbed it back and punched him playfully in the arm.

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore?" I asked taking my own drag.

"What, you gonna tell on me?" He joked before continuing, "I just don't smoke around my ma anymore. She doesn't need that." I nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough, man. So why you really out here? Spying on me?" I asked as my eyes scanned the crowds of people nearby.

"And risk you killing me? Fuck that. Nah. Just checking on you. You never come 'round anymore." He mumbled honestly. Vince wasn't one to speak his feelings. He just kind of… conveyed what he meant and you could interpret it however you want.

"I'm fine." I answered simply.

"You're a shitty liar."He joked.

"Look, V. I'm okay. Sure, I've been better. But whatever. I'll figure it out. I'm a big girl, remember? I can take of myself."

"Naw, I know. Just checkin'... Time to get back to the fun." He joked and I nodded, putting out my cigarette and blowing the smoke up over us.

**Dom's POV**

I saw Letty and Vince make their way through the crowd. My brow furrow slightly, wondering what they were talking about. They still looked so relaxed together. Based on Mia's sour attitude, she and Letty had a fight about something but Letty and Vince seemed fine. So unchanged. How is it that Vince can manage to stay on perfectly fine terms with her while Mia and I are struggling? Fuck. I pushed the thoughts way as my eyes swept her body appreciatively.

"Yo Dom?"I made an indifferent sound and felt someone nudge my shoulder.

"What?" I asked turning to face Hector.

"Some kid wants to race slips."

"He can race for his slip, but I'm not racing for mine. The kid a retard?" I asked and Hecter shrugged. That's never good. The last thing we need is some little kid thinking he's hotshot and losing his parents Daewoo to the big bad thugs downtown.

"All right, let's check it out." He took me over to the car and I looked it over before eying the kid.

"You sure you wanna do this? Maybe you should just watch first." I wasn't one to warn people on the misfortunes of losing, but I knew this kid was gonna get destroyed. I could at least give him an out, and if he agrees than he can't say he wasn't warned. He excitedly denied my offer to just watch and 'assured' me that he was sure this was what he wanted. I took a deep breath.

"Okay man, it's your car." I shrugged before adding, "For now anyway." I saw Nic push his way through the small crowd and look between me and the kid.

"What's going on?"

"The kid wants his pink to be his buy in. I told him maybe he should just hang around for a bit first. He assured me that he wants to race for it. So I said okay."

"And anything you say goes?" He tossed back with snark. I scoffed.

"You really wanna challenge it?" I saw his eyes flick between me and the crowd and he shrugged. Figured he wasn't hard enough to try to take me on. Hell, I've been to prison, remember?

"Whatever man. Settle it on the strip." I rolled my eyes at his comeback and nodded as we all headed to our cars. I was still using Vince's car for racing but the money I was making from winning would buy me a car soon enough. We all lined up and the flag dropped. The pink slip kid got smoked and it came down to me and Nic. I'd rather be fucking crucified than lose to this kid. I prayed that whatever good points I had on my side be cashed in for this moment. I don't know if it was that or my natural gift for racing but I won either way. I took a few deep breaths as I steered the car back towards the masses. It was getting close between Nic and I. I'd need a few new tricks on my side to keep the upper edge but for now, I won myself a new car. I climbed out of my car and was flooded with people. I soaked in the praise graciously before reaching out for the keys from the kids car.

"What? Right now?" He asked surprised.

"Sorry man. That's how it works. I'm sure one of these nice ladies will ease the pain for you though." I said with a smirk and a few girls giggled and walked over to him. He sharply let out his breath and tossed his keys towards me. I caught them easily with a smile plastered on my face. People were still congratulating me as I scanned the crowds for Letty. My eyes focused when I found her not too far away, with Nic and his crew. Perfect.

"Yo! Letty!" I shouted over everyone. She looked over surprised and people quieted down a bit to watch our interaction.

"Catch." I threw the keys to her and she caught them gracefully. Her mouth fell open a little as she looked at them and back to me.

"The only ride a girl should need from her man is in the bedroom." I gave her my best 'I want to fuck you six ways to Sunday' face and turned my eyes to Nic. He glared back at me and I just smirked. Fuck you dude. I just won. So sorry, play again some other day.

* * *

AN: Yay. Another one up. Not sexy yet, but getting there. Let me know what y'all think! Feel free to talk to me on Twitter, I promise I'll talk back: Lynn_10_1


	33. Chapter 33

"God, he's such a fucking dick!" Nic had been raging the whole night after the race. Currently he was pacing the living room while I stared at the blank wall.

"He fucking has to rub it in my face that I lost that race!" I rolled my eyes at the wall. Way to make it all about himself.

"Look, he was just settling a debt. I sold my car to save his house. He felt he owed me a car. Now we're even." I stated simply, trying to put of Nic's fiery rage.

"Why are you defending him?" He shouted at me. I jumped slightly in surprise. He had never yelled at me before.

"Look, stop making this into something it isn't. Jesus fucking Christ. It's a car. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I needed one anyway!"

"Why did you need a car? You had mine. Are you saying I'm not providing enough for you?"

"God. Again with the twisting the situation! Jealousy or whatever this is, is really unattractive on you." I snapped getting up from my spot on the couch.

"What the hell Letty!"

"Don't 'what the hell' me! You're the one being a dick about this. So fucking what. Dom pushes buttons. That's what he does. He's cocky and likes to brag. Like every other fucking racer in the world! Not a big deal."

"It's a big fucking deal when he gives my girlfriend A FUCKING CAR! What don't you get about this? I'm not being irrational! He's crossing a line and you don't even care! I mean, do you want to be back with him?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. I groaned.

"Oh my god. Nic. Seriously? I really… don't feel like doing this right now." I said grabbing my stuff off our shelf and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after me.

"Out. To drive my car." I sassed back. Whatever, I don't care if he gets more pissed about it now. If he's gonna act like a dick over something then that's his deal. I don't need to sit around and listen to him bitch and yell at me for shit. I was with him for no drama, remember? Something about him tonight was just rubbing me the wrong way. Maybe his insecurity. Maybe I was just being a bitch. Who knows. I climbed in my car and drove around a bit before deciding to do a drive-by on the Toretto house. Sure enough, they were having a party. I wasn't really surprised that I wasn't invited. Not really somewhere people expected Nic and me to hang out. I parked down the street a little and walked towards the house barefoot, I had left without putting shoes on. It reminded me of my younger days making this walk regularly the year before Dom was arrested. I threw a glance down the street towards my old house. My Ma had moved into a smaller apartment when I moved out. She wasn't exactly happy with me when I broke the news that I didn't intend to go to college.

I absently ran my hand through my long hair and pulled up my leather pants before taking a deep breath.

"Well this should be interesting." I mumbled to myself before opening the front door and entering the Toretto house. The music was shaking just about everything and I smiled a little to myself, thinking of all the parties I had come to here. I talked to a few people upon entering but excused myself to get a beer. I walked into the kitchen and saw Vince with his face buried in a redhead's neck.

"Didn't take you for the firecrotch type." I said with a smirk. His head snapped around.

"Letty! Letty? What're you doing here?" He asked confused. The girl gave me a dirty look and walked past me. I gave her a sarcastic smile in response. Bitch.

"Yeah, well. I wanted to party." I said pouring myself two shots. I glanced at Vince before pouring him one too.

"Apparently so." He said with a nod to the bottle in my hand. I shrugged and cheers him on my first shot. I downed my second one immediately, trying to ignore the gag reflex that came with the vodka burn.

"I need a beer." I said after pulling myself together. Vince gave me a sideway look but lead the way out back. My mind drifted back to Nic sitting at home. Probably still fucking seething. Good. I fucking hope he's home alone pissed while I'm out having a good time. I needed this. I needed to just get wasted and hang out and have fun without him. We were always together. It was like wearing a turtleneck in the summer.

Vince opened a beer before handing it to me and opening one for himself.

"So how ya been?" He asked watching some girls that were also outside. I laughed a little to myself. Glad some things never change.

"You act like I never see you."

"Well I don't see you out like this. I see you when you're being guarded by Nic's crew." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise." He joked. I scoffed a little before shaking it off.

"Whatever. I see you around sometimes. How are YOU?" I asked, flipping it back at him.

"You know. Being me. Same shit." I nodded and finished my beer before grabbing another. I popped it open and left Vince to (attempt to) seduce the girls. I headed back inside to the kitchen.

"Mia!" I shouted over the music. She turned to face me. Her face curled into a smile when she recognized me.

"Hey girl! What're you doing here?" She gave me a small hug before I answered.

"Felt like getting drunk." I stated simply.

"Perfect! We're doing shots!" I nodded and she handed me one. We cheers'd and tossed them back. Tequila. Not nearly as bad as vodka. I laughed at Mia's scrunched face and took a long drink from my beer to get rid of the liquor taste.

"Well, well, well. Look who broke out of her cage. Do you turn into a punkin at midnight?" I laughed as I recognized Leon's voice. He was friends with Nic's friends and was always just kind of around. He hugged me briefly and I introduced him to Mia.

"So seriously, what're you doing out? I figured Nic would be licking his wounds after tonight's race." I nodded.

"He is." I answered before taking a drink from my beer.

"Interesting."

"I felt like going out. Hanging out with friends. Why should I sit at home and listen to him bitch when I could be here getting trashed with you?" I said with a laugh. Oh holy alcohol. Feeling the delicious effects.

"No judgment." He said holding his hands up. Leon was always an attractive guy in that slightly homeless kind of way. Like if a homeless man were sexy, it'd be Leon. He was kind of a drifter. Couldn't tell you where he lives. He just kind of shows up places. Not my business to ask, if he wanted everyone to know, he'd tell them. Whatever. I looked around the room aimlessly before I met eyes with Dom. I took a drink, not breaking eye contact and saw him smirk from his seat on the couch. He had three girls on the couch with him, affectionately touching him and trying to talk to him. Little did they know, talking was definitely the last thing on his mind right now.

What the fuck was Dom thinking. He gave me a goddamn car. A FUCKING CAR! Sure, it needed some work before it'd be worth anything at the races but at least I could drive myself to the freaking store without having to borrow someone's. And the look he gave me when he tossed me the keys. Holy. Shit. I mean I had always wanted to fuck him. But, I wanted to fuck him the rawest most animalistic way I could. Dirty, grimy, sweaty, fast, hot, reckless sex. I don't think I had ever wanted anyone as much as I did in that moment.

I watched him make his way over to me. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, pumping heat through all of my body.

"Didn't expect to see you here." He said leaning his shoulder against the door frame, a beer in one hand.

"Had to say thank you for the car." I responded with a shrug, our eyes not breaking away from each other. He shrugged.

"No big deal. Had an extra and you were lacking one. Seemed to fit." I tried not to think about other things he had that would fit.

"Mmm, of course. And the comment about needing a ride was just for…" I fished.

"A pearl of wisdom. You're not a tame animal. You shouldn't be trapped. You should be free to go."

"I'm not trapped."I responded indignantly. Jesus. People were acting like Nic owned me. Sure, I hadn't been around much but seriously.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He challenged in a low voice.

"Well I'm here tonight, aren't I?" I shot back with a smirk. I heard his deep laugh as he rubbed his bottom lip with his free hand as his eyes flicked up and down my form.

**Dom's POV**

God she was hot. Not just in the usual way of being hot – though she was very much hot that way too. She was clever and witty and would stand up to me. She wasn't afraid of me or trying to impress me. And that was hot. I broke my eyes away from her when a guy who had been talking to my sister walked up and looked between the two of us.

"Lett… wanna dance?" Letty looked at me before shrugging and looking back.

"Sure, Leon. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the living room. I followed them with my eyes. I could feel Mia standing next to me.

"Soo…" She started, leaving it hanging.

"Hmm." I responded, watching Letty and that Leon guy dance.

"It's kind of interesting that she decided to show up tonight, right?" But I wasn't really listening. I excused myself without answering her question and made my way through the people.

"I'm cutting in." I stated flatly. There was no room for this kid to think he had a chance or whatever was going on in his scruffy little head. He shrugged and backed away, grabbing a skinny petite blonde and pulling her up against him. I positioned myself behind Letty and ran my hands down her sides before grabbing her hips and pulling them flush with mine. I could feel how drunk she was based on a bit of a stumble she had as well as her swaying movements, while being very sexy, were very drunk. Whatever. I was definitely drunk too. I felt her lean back into me as one of my hands wrapped around to lie flat against her stomach. _Mmm. God, she's got such a tight little body. _She rested her head back on my shoulder and closed her eyes, moving her body against mine to the heavy beat. I squeezed her leather-clad hips tightly and I pressed myself against her. God, this was right. This was so fucking right. Her hair fell to the side, opening her neck to me. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and kissing it. It wasn't gentle or sweet. It was territorial and wet. I needed her back in my life. My arms wrapped around her belly, enveloping her whole body. I felt her giggle and my lips curled into a smile. Everything was cloudy around me except for her. I need her.

"Let's go upstairs." I mumbled quietly into her ear. She just kind of nodded and I grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the stairs. I felt her stop and I tried to pull her forward but she pulled back. Irritated, I turned and saw her talking to someone happily. I groaned to myself and looked around patiently. What the fuck is she doing? This isn't social hour. After a few minutes of her laughing with them I sighed and cut a girl off.

"Sorry. We gotta go." I flashed a quick smile before throwing Letty over my shoulder and heading for the stairs. I felt her pound on my back and shout obscenities at me through her laughter. I tossed her on my bed and locked the door. She was still laughing a little when I walked over.

"Totally unnecessary." She said with a smile.

"You were taking too long."

"_You_ just wanted to show off your new prison muscles." She teased and I pulled off my shirt and flexed dramatically.

"So?" She got on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed in front of me.

"So are you gonna kiss me or stare at yourself all night?" My lips were on hers before she finished her sentence, my fingers buried in her hair. She kissed back, bruising my lips with her force, her body pressed to mine. I pulled her tanktop off and climbed on the bad, dragging her under me without resuming our kiss. I felt her nails dig into my shoulders as we kissed. My fingers moved to her pants and she quickly helped me remove them along with her panties. Everything was hurried. Rushed. I wished I had the self-control or sobriety to take things slower but fuck; I need this girl like I need air. I quickly set to taking my own pants off and soon we were naked. We kissed violently, our bodies painfully close to joining. I ran my hand hurriedly down her chest, cupping her tightly before moving it between her legs. I inserted a finger.

"Fuck, you're wet." I mumbled into her neck as she sucked my earlobe. I pumped my fingers a few times before leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom. I tore it open swiftly and pulled it on. I spread her legs, kissing her forcefully before pushing in slowly. I groaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. My head fell to her neck as I moved my hips to thrust. After a few thrusts I pulled my face from her neck and pulled one of her legs up over my shoulder. She moaned loudly and writhed under me.

"That feel good?" I asked arrogantly. She nodded and I thrusted harder. I picked up the pace and soon she was practically screaming.

"You like the way I fuck you?" I asked as she nodded and sucked in a breath, closing her eyes.

"Yeah? That fuckin' feels good, doesn't it? Fuck you feel so good, Lett." I groaned as she shifted her hips to meet mine. Her nails dug into my biceps. Well, probably gonna have some cuts tomorrow.

"Fuck… God… Lett. I'm gonna… fuck I'm gonna cum." I mumbled before thrusting once more. I let out a deep breath and sucked in some new air. I breathed deeply over before for a few moments before rolling over to lie next to her. I pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash before looking over at her. She was breathing deeply, staring up at the ceiling. I moved to press my body to her side, propping my head up with my elbow. I kissed her shoulder gently, unsure of what to say. My free hand ran across her smooth, flat belly aimlessly.

"Lett… that was—" She cut me off flatly.

"I need to go." I stared at her for a moment before answering.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." She got up and pulled her clothes on without looking at me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I raged standing up as well, ignoring my nudity.

"Well what did you fucking expect, Dom? I have a boyfriend." She argued back.

"I can't believe this… You're really fucking doing this."

"Good bye Dom."

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" I shouted after her as she slammed my bedroom door.

* * *

**AN** You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you? :P Its a bit on the long side, but I couldn't find a good spot to split it. I really appreciate the rush of positive reviews. Its good to know I still have 'it', because something I feel like I lose who the characters are and get out of canon, but its kind of hard because the FatF movies don't give a lot of private Dom/Letty moments to work with. So. Yeah. I appreciate the support and you guys keep me inspired and going. Sorry for my complete disregard for consistent verb tenses. I just type what sounds right in my head. Love you guys.


	34. Chapter 34

I slammed Dom's door in frustration trying to ignore his words. I took a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. Fuck. I pulled my keys out and bean down the stairs in a hurry, trying not to meet eyes with anyone on the way. I forced my way through the crowd ignoring what people were saying to me as I walked past.

"Lett, you okay?" I heard Hector's voice shout after me. I waved my hand in his direction with out looking and stormed outside. I heard Hector get Vince's attention. Great. I was out on the lawn when he caught up to me.

"Lett, what's wrong?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and tried to keep walking.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled heading down the road to my car.

"You're not good to drive." He said trying to grab my keys.

"Vince. Just back off! Okay? I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"There was a time when _this_ was your home." He pointed out. So I punched him. I fucking punched him in the face as hard as could manage. Both of us cried out in pain for different reasons. Him for his face, me for my heart breaking.

"Just leave me alone." I spat through gritted teeth. My eyes burned as I climbed in my new car, just another reminder of what I had done. God, why did I do that? I was distracted the whole way home and was lucky I didn't get pulled over. I crept quietly into our apartment and headed into the bedroom. He was asleep, sprawled across the bed, snoring quietly. I stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching him sleep. I chewed the side of my cheek while I stood there thinking. What was I supposed to do? Do I tell him? If I tell him, any trust he had would be shattered. _As it should be._ If I don't tell him, I'll be that cheating girlfriend who keeps secrets. Why should I tell him? Why should I hurt him? Oh god, how many people at the party saw me go upstairs with Dom? Someone will tell Nic, so I should tell him first, right? Or I could deny it. He'd believe me over anyone else, right? How will I ever face Dom at the races ever again? Knowing what we've done. _You liked it._ It was just unfinished business, it didn't mean anything. _Everything with Dom means something. _So I tell Nic in the morning, because he should know. He deserves that. And it's the right thing to do, right?

**3 weeks later**

I had been staying with Leon since Nic broke up with me. I wasn't really surprised, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Didn't make me feel any less like a whore. Living with Leon was surprisingly easy. We both worked separately and just hung out in the evenings, playing video games or getting high or both. I walked into the kitchen one morning and found some kid sitting at the table. He saw me and paused, spoon halfway to his mouth which was open.

"Leon! You know there's a chick in your house, right?" He shouted into the other room.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked as I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, taking a drink.

"Hey sorry Lett, should've told you Jesse was coming over."

"I don't give a fuck." I said with a shrug, sitting down at the table across from Jesse. I watched him with a smirk as he averted his eyes.

"Jesse, this is my… roommate? I dunno, she's a friend staying with me for while. Letty. This is Jesse. He's my dealer."

"You invite your dealer over for breakfast?" I asked with a scoff, still watching Jesse avoid my gaze.

"Well he's my friend too."

"How old are you?" I asked him, not that I should be one to judge.

"Seventeen." He admitted after a beat. I shot a look at Leon.

"Really man? You're buying weed from a minor? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"You're like… basically the same age." He argued.

"Not the point. You're not buying pot from me!" I argued back.

"You smoke it too! So it's not like you aren't participating." He pointed out.

"Whatever man." I turned back to Jesse. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Dropped out." He answered simply as he fidgeted.

"Whatever. This is weird. It's too early for this." I said shaking my head and exited the room. I heard Leon shout after me.

"But its noon!" I gave him the finger over my shoulder and walked into my room, collapsing on the bed. Or rather, the mattress on the floor. I was still living out of a duffle bag because I didn't have furniture. I was lucky enough as it was that Leon took me in so I wasn't about to complain. Besides, he didn't charge me much rent so I could save most of the money I made.

Leon was kind of a loner. He knew someone from just about every crew but wasn't really committed to any of them. He was a floater between all groups. A bit scrappy and rough around the edges but probably one of the nicest guys in the scene, that I had met anyway. Either way, Leon had taken me in like a stray puppy.

Dom's POV

I didn't sleep well that night. I heard Vince knock on my door shortly after she left but I cursed him out and told him to go away. The next few days were a blur of work and beer. I heard through the grapevine that Nic dumped her ass and she had moved out but I talked to knew where she ended up. Part of me was concerned for her. Wondering if she was okay. If she was living somewhere decent. She had enough friends in the scene that she could turn to that I shouldn't have been worried. But part of me was. The other part was smug about it. _Good. Bitch got what she deserved._ But every time I thought that, I would immediately feel a pang of sorrow. God damn girl. I couldn't even stay pissed at her. But damn, she had hurt me. Her walking out was the last thing I had expected to happen. After a few weeks of wallowing in my self-pity, Mia finally snapped.

"Dom. Get over yourself."

"What?" I was startled by her outburst.

"Get over yourself. So you guys slept together and she freaked and left, big deal."

"What's your fucking deal?"

"I'm tired of seeing you moping around. You got what you wanted. Her and Nic broke up. And now she's sitting somewhere, probably equally upset, alone. So you can sit here and be stubborn, like you always are. Or you can go after her. Before she finds some other guy to be with."

"I don't even care anymore."

"Really? Then why are you even upset to begin with?" With that she walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. Leave to Mia to point out something like that. Girl was pretty fierce when it came to forced self-realization.

Fuck. Well. Now I gotta track Letty down. Again. And figure out how to get her back. Again. How do I top giving her a car?

* * *

A/N: Okay. Not a ton happens in this one, but it needed to happen. No worries. Everything will fall into place. :) Thanks for all of the support and reviews, guys. I really really appreciate it. Every time I get one, it serves as a reminder to keep writing and pressures me to get a chapter up soon. Thanks for keeping my ass on track. :D


	35. Chapter 35

I nervously stood outside the door waiting for a response. I looked around the apartment complex through my dark sunglasses. The car I gave her was in the lot, so I hoped she it was a sign she was here. Assuming she even used it. It had taken a lot of asking around to find out where she was staying. Most people hadn't heard or seen her in a while and she was definitely keeping a low profile. Finally, I heard she was staying with that Leon guy.

The door opened a little and I saw him leaning against the door frame defensively. He was shirtless in basketball shorts. I knew I could take him if it came down to it but I was trying to avoid conflict. Counterproductive. He just looked at me expectantly.

"Hey man, I'm-"

"I know who you are. Why're you here?" He cut me off.

"I heard Letty's been staying here."

"Haven't seen her."

"Her car is in the lot."

"Must be mistaken."

"Look, stop fucking with me and just let me talk to her."

"I told you, I haven't seen her." I heard someone talk behind him and I saw him turn his head and talk to whoever was there. I tried to look past him but he was keeping the door mostly closed. After a moment he sighed and opened the door wider. My attitude softened when I saw her. She was standing next to him in a sports bra and basketball shorts. I briefly wondered if they were Leon's. If they were together. I stood there for a moment before taking off my sunglasses.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly. Leave it to Letty to make me fucking nervous. Letty nodded and moved to the side, giving me space to walk in. Leon gave me a dirty look as I walked past him.

"Leon, can you give us a moment?" He gave her an unsure look before she continued, "Its fine. Please?" He nodded and walked out of the room after a glare in my direction.

"What's his problem?" I asked after he was gone.

"He's just overprotective." She disregarded as she sat on the couch, folding a leg beneath her. I followed her.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said without thinking. Her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms.

"Looks, you can leave if you're just here to drop some blame—"

"I'm not. I'm not! Look, Letty. Come home."

"I am home."

"No. Home. With me and Mia. We're your family. Look, I don't care what went down between us; you should just be home with your family."

"Dom, I can't just move back in." She responded indignantly.

"Why not?"

"Because… I can't."

"Why?"

"Dom. Just let it go."

"No, I'm not letting it go. I'm not letting you go. Letty you're one of the most important people in my life. If you don't want me, then fine. I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with it. But you can't just NOT be in my life. We grew up together. I trust you. You aren't fucking afraid of me. You know who I am."

"Don't do this…" I could see her eyes well up a little and she looked away from me.

"It's the truth."

"It's not fair."

"Why not?" She kept her eyes away from mine for moment and I could see her tapping her foot anxiously as she held back her tears.

"Because I loved you. I was waiting for you. And you fucking… kicked me out of your life without another word. You think I was happy? Your dad had just died and you were gone. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I was sixteen Dom. I was just a kid and the man who was like a father to me was killed and the man I loved decided he didn't want me in his life."

"It wasn't that I didn't want you in my life…"

"Then what the fuck was it?"

"I didn't want you to see me like that. In there. Letty, I felt like a killer. Like I was this terrible person who didn't deserve you. I couldn't look you in the eyes every week. It would have killed me."

"What about me? I needed you. I needed to see you and hear you and have you tell me everything was gonna be all right… And you couldn't do that. So you left me alone."

"You weren't alone." She scoffed at this.

"I had fifteen year old Mia and seventeen year old Vince. Awesome. Dom, we were kids. You think we did okay? We didn't know what the fuck we were doing. Dom. You don't get it. You are everything. You keep everything together. You always have, and when you were gone, everything fell apart. " She said sadly.

"You just don't get how hard it was without you." My heart broke a little at her quiet words.

"I know that Letty. I know I was wrong and I didn't do right by you or Mia, like I said I would. Like I should've. But I can't change that now. I'm here, now. I'm trying to make this better. You make me want to be better. Letty, I'm never gonna be… rich or successful or anything. I'm never gonna change the world or do important shit. But I want to be a good man. And I need you in my life to do that. I need you to come home with me. I get it if you can't be with me, I do. But I need you home. Please come home." I begged. There have been very few moments in life where I have begged anyone for anything. But I begged Letty. Because it's all I had left. She sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't know what to do Dom. I don't know if I can be around you–"

"—I know I hurt you, I'm sorry—" She held up her hand and cut me off.

"Let me finish… I don't know if I can be around you… and not be with you." The honesty of her statement hit me hard. I knew I felt the same way.

"Please Letty."

"Dom. I need to be able to trust you. I need to know that you trust me. I can't come back and live half in love with you for the rest of my life."

"I can do that. I can do anything. I just need you back." My desperation terrified me. I'm sure if it were some other guy I'd call him a little whipped bitch. But I couldn't live without her in my life. She was my constant.

"I can't leave Leon." She said suddenly, as if she just thought of him.

"What?" I asked bluntly, feeling jealousy rising in my chest. She rolled her eyes.

"We're not like that. But right now, he's my best friend. If I come, he comes." Oh Letty. You WOULD be fucking negotiating this shit…

"Fine… but he gets the basement room. And if anything goes down, he's the first to go." I answered sternly.

"Fine." She said with a shrug. We met eyes after a moment and a small smile crept to her face. I felt my own smile grow and I reached over, pulling her into my lap. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her small body into a tight hug, burying my face in her neck. I breathed her in and closed my eyes as she hugged me back.

"This is right." I whispered into her hair. I felt her kiss me neck gently in response. We sat like this for a while before Leon knocked politely on the doorframe. We both glanced over at him, leaning against the wall.

"We're moving." Letty stated and he raised an eyebrow.

" 'Scuse me?"

"I'm moving back. You're coming with me."

"No fucking way."

"Why not?"

"No disrespect man, but I don't want to live in some other guy's house. It's fucking weird."

"Leon, we can barely afford this apartment between the two of us. And it's pretty shitty. Come on. Just give it a try. Worst case scenario you move back into this shithole." He made an unhappy face and rolled his eyes.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." He mumbled.

"Love you too." She retorted.

By the end of the week, Letty and Leon had packed up all of their shit in preparation of moving into the house. Letty in with me, and Leon in the basement. We all sat on the back porch having a beer after moving their shit in all day.

"We need to get to work on your car soon." I said to Letty as we discussed our cars.

"Damn right we do. Leon's Skyline could use some work too."

"Don't talk about my girl that way." He joked. She continued.

"It does! First, it's a Skyline" he made a face at this, "and second, you don't particularly race that often, so we need to make that car valuable to us somehow."

"That's true." Vince agreed.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do it then?"

"I dunno… get a cop radar thing… the scanner. Like the radio and shit." Vince suggested. We all looked at him for a moment.

"What?" he said after moment.

"That's genius." I answered.

"Everyone acts like I'm fucking retarded or something. I went to highschool and shit too."

"You didn't graduate." Letty pointed out.

"You barely did. And besides, I was too busy with other shit."

"Jacking off doesn't take all day." Letty joked. He flicked her off and threw a balled up napkin at her.

"Hey. Want me to punch you again?" She threatened with a smile.

"Yeah since when can you punch like that?" I asked referring to when she punched Vince the night we slept together.

"Its his own fault. He shouldn't have taught me how to throw a punch if he didn't expect me to use it." She laughed, taking a sip of her beer. Vince rolled his eyes.

"You taught her to fight." I asked with a raised eyebrow. Not that I minded. It was kind of hot. But still, why the fuck would Letty need to punch someone?

"Have you seen her? And Mia? I figured a little self-defense training was in order." Fair enough. Would've helped Letty back when she was sixteen.

"Bro, the LAST thing we need is Letty trained to beat the shit out of us. She's already fierce enough." Leon joked.

"Anyway! Leon, you need to find a police scanner. Do you know how awesome that would be to have on our side? We'd know before anyone else that cops are on their way." She said, getting back on topic.

"True. I'll get on that. Jesse might know where I can get one." She nodded.

"We need money." Vince shot out. That was true. We did need money. Right now all of our paychecks were dumping into paying bills and whatever was left over went towards the cars but we didn't really have enough to make any big changes.

"Race Wars is coming up." I pointed out.

"We can make a few grand out there. That'll help." Letty added. We continued to bullshit about cars and stuff for a while before Mia made dinner and we all ate. We hung around for a while before I went up to take a shower and go to bed. I was barely awake when I felt the mattress shift gently. I rolled to look over my shoulder. I smiled when I saw Letty in a loose t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over my body to the middle of the bed. She giggled quietly before settling next to me. She stretched out on her back as I shifted onto my stomach. I threw a leg over hers and my arm over her stomach, pulling her as close as I could. I kissed the side of her neck gently.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered.

"Glad to be back." She responded with a happy sigh, her eyes falling closed. I closed my own and just breathed her in. She relaxed me more than anything I had come across. The only thing that compared was working on my car maybe. I yawned before resigning myself to sleep.

"Love you." I mumbled, barely conscious.

"Love you too." She mumbled back.

* * *

A/N: Dawww so cute. All is right in the world again. :) I'll have more up soon, just didn't want you guys to be on pins and needles for too long. Almost to 300 reviews! Yikes! Thanks so much for the support, guys. The reviews make my day and make fighting through writer's block worth it.


	36. Chapter 36

It took me a moment to realize where I was when I woke up. Light was shining in through a crack in the blinds when I opened my eyes. I winced slightly and moved to roll onto my stomach. I felt resistance and looked down. I saw a long tan arm over my side, wrapped around my rib cage. _Dom._ I felt him shift behind me and his warm hand rubbed my stomach gently. A small smile came to my lips as I remembered that I had moved in with him. I'm sure that would have seemed crazy to an outsider, but that's just how we were. Being apart was more irrational to us than being together.

He pressed his body against mine and I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck. I bit the inside of my cheek when I felt his hardened groin press into my hips. I rolled to face him, propping my head up on my elbow and looked down at him as he relaxed onto his back. His fingertips pushed some of hair out of my face before resting on my neck. I leaned down to kiss him softly as his hand moved down my back, pulling me closer. I could feel where we were quickly heading as he deepened the kiss. Goddammit he was so smooth. I ran my nails down his chest, feeling the muscles flex in reaction beneath my hand. The hand on my back tightened firmly around my ass as he pulled me on top. I could feel his hard-on pressing between my legs, straining against the thin cotton of his boxers. I felt myself get wet as various thoughts raced through my head: him on top, fucking me from behind, or me just riding him. His fingers slid beneath the hem of the shirt and felt them grip by hips firmly. I ground my hips down on him and saw him draw a quick breath. I pulled the shirt over my head, tossing it aside as I leaned to kiss him. My hard nipples grazed his hot chest slightly as he buried his tongue in my mouth. One of his calloused hands slid in the waistband of the boxers and circled my clit gently. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers traced my slit up and down. I ground my hips onto his hand and felt him groan as his hips pressed up against mind, his hand buried between us. He flipped me onto my back and pulled off the boxers quickly, his fingers returning to the apex between my legs. I felt him bury two fingers inside me and I bit my lip in anticipation. I cried out softly as he began pumping his fingers in and out of me, his thumb making lazy laps around my clit. I grabbed his wrist tightly and pressed my hips into his hand. I heard his deep laugh before his lips kissed my hip. God he was good at this! Jesus-fucking-Christ. The G-spot was not a myth to him. I bit my lip in an attempt to hold in a moan. His fingers continued to fuck my pussy as he kissed up my body, his lips stopping at one of my nipples. I didn't bother trying to hold in the cries that escaped me and I felt him rub his cock against my leg as he buried his face in my neck.

"God, you're so wet!" He moaned into the pillow next to my neck. I pulled his hand away from my pussy and tried to nudge him between my legs with my knee. He chuckled but shook his head.

"Not yet…"

"Why the fuck not?" I practically shouted as I watched him kiss down my body again.

"Because I'm not done with you yet." He answered before burying his face between my legs. I felt his tongue delve into my hot core before lapping up the juices.

"Fuck Dom!"His tongue flicked across my clit and he slipped his fingers back in, curling them inside me. I bit my lips and ran my hands down my body stopping to play with my nipples. I could feel the tension growing in my limbs before I came hard into his mouth. _Holy shit._ I took a few deep breaths before looking down at him. My thoughts flew back to Nic. I know, I know—awkward—but more importantly, Nic had made me cum many times and I rarely had to fake it with him but he could never make it happen that fast, that easily. Dom looked up at me with a cocky grin and I smirked down at him. I pulled him back up and settled his hips between mine. I pulled his face to mines as I kissed him hard, my nails digging into the back of his neck. I felt him run the length of his cock against my slit.

"Stop teasing me." I stated before reaching between us to stroke him. He laughed and leaned over to grab a condom. He slid it on quickly and settled at my opening. I pressed my hips up, easing him in. He closed his eyes briefly before beginning to thrust into me. My back arched instinctively up into him.

"Fuck…" I hissed with pleasure as he slid in easily. He tucked my knees up to my sides tightly and picked up his pace, burying himself deeper. I moaned loudly into his shoulder, forcing my head back into the pillow. He supported his weight on his elbows, leaving a small space between us. I glanced down briefly, watching him thrust into me. Damn, if I thought he had abs before… I had never seen his body like this. He was a relatively bulky guy, but his strong back and abs moved lithely above me. He slowed his pace, rolling his hips lazily to meet mine. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation. I looked up at him and saw him watching me. His lips curved to a small, concentrated smile and giggled back. I wiped the dripping sweat off his forehead as he paused to throw both of my legs over his right shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me quickly before pushing into me again. I felt my heart flutter with that kiss. I smiled up at him (probably looked super cheesy… 'cause I'm fucking lame like that) happily before being blown away by the intensity of this new position. Initially I felt awkward folded up like a lawn chair but holy shit. Once he started going… he might as well have taken a jackhammer to my G-spot. I didn't even bother keeping in my moans and screams at this point.

"Oh fuck! I'm not gonna last much longer!" He choked out. I nodded uselessly as I was overcome by another orgasm. I rode out mine briefly before he collapsed with a shake. He rolled off of me and took a few breaths. I looked over at him and smiled. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the trashcan before pulling me to his side.

"G'morning." He added after a few minutes of silence. I burst into laughter and buried my face into his neck, inhaling deeply. God he was fucking perfect. He smelled like sex and man and it was amazing. His fingers drew lazy designs on my back. My stomach growled loudly and he snickered.

"Guess someone's hungry?"

"Worked up an appetite." I shot back but not moving.

"Come on. Time to get up." I groaned in response but he ignored me, moving to get up. We threw on the clothes we had slept in before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

Things after that fell into a rhythm quickly. Jesse was over often to hang out with Leon in the basement. Vince came over nearly every day, though his mom wasn't doing very well so he was spending more and more time taking care of her. Mia went to school and came home and made dinner. She and I were still friends, but Dom sort of filled up my time. I got a job at a gas station while Vince and Dom tried to negotiate a job for me at the shop.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the delay! Hope this makes everyone's holiday season a little merrier! I'm trying to work towards getting things moving along but still balancing in some sexy-time. :)


	37. Chapter 37

Out of all the sex we've had, I can probably count the times Dom and I have actually "made love" on two hands. Made love is by far the stupidest saying ever. It just sounds so cliché it's hard to take serious. But for a lack of a better term ("fucking" and "plowing" just don't have the same implications), that's what I'll call it. It wasn't that we didn't love each other but for Dom sex had never been about love. I imagine he wasn't really sure how to express love physically before that. Sex was just fun to him. Playtime. Which is fine because I primarily think the same way. We had never really put pressure on sex to mean much to us, it was just another facet of our lives that we shared. Despite all of that, I remember the first time we made love. I'm pretty sure I always will. As fucking lame and girly that sounds. Whatever.

"We need money…" Mia sighed from the dining table where she was looking over bills and budgeting stuff. I glanced away from the TV screen briefly to see Dom lean over her shoulder as they argued quietly. Leon and I were playing Grand Theft Auto in the living room, both of us sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table. I tossed Jesse the controller before getting up and heading into the dining area where voices were rising. I leaned against eh door jamb and listened, watching quietly.

"Mia, don't worry about it. I can take of it." She scoffed in response.

"Really, Dom? How are you going to do that? We need to pay the mortgage, the insurance, all of the car payments and insurance; we need food and money for utility bills!"

"I'll figure it out. You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff."

"Fuck you Dom. I've been worrying about this shit for a few years now so how about you stop acting like you know what to do. Are you looking at the same calculations? We. Need. Money. Something has to change. This isn't cutting it." Dom sighed loudly and walked into the kitchen shaking his head. I bit my lip as Mia got up from the table in a fury and followed him.

"Don't walk away from me! We need to figure this out!"

"It's not that bad…" He said grabbing a beer.

"Not that bad? Not that bad, huh? God forbid someone gets in an accident or gets sick and needs hospital care! We are just barely getting by. All of the income is getting dumped back into the cars." She spat bitterly.

"Since when did all of this become such a problem for you?" He shouted as his temper flared.

"Uhh, since I don't want to lose my house and I'd like to eat occasionally. No big deal. Sorry that gets in the way of your recreations." She snapped loudly. I winced but stayed quiet. This was between them. I heard Jesse and Leon pause the game from the living room but they didn't come in to watch. I guess they probably felt out of place right about now.

"Well them maybe you should get a job and help contribute! Goddammit Mia. You think I'm making handfuls of money or something? You think being a mechanic is particularly lucrative? How about you get a fucking job?" He shouted at his sister. She threw an empty bottle at him with a loud frustrated scream. He knocked it out of the way midair and it shattered on the floor.

"Real mature, Mia." He mocked.

"Fuck off!" She said as she started to walk away.

"Oh, now who's walking away."

"I hate you!" She spat loudly and continued up the stairs to her room. A few moments later we all flinched at the sound of her door slamming. I watched him in silence from the doorway. He sighed, rubbed his head, and took a drink.

"You okay?" I asked after about a minute of silence. I heard Jesse and Leon's hushed voices in the living room but ignored them and focused on Dom. He glared at me sideways before staring back at the ground and leaning against the counter. I sighed and carefully made my way over to him.

"You know she can't get a job and still go to school. She has one semester left." I didn't make it halfway through my sentence before he started protesting and walking away from me. I followed.

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it. We all had jobs in highschool."

"Yeah but we also gave up on school. She's actually good at it. I think she wants to do nursing afterwards. She can't be screwing around and working all the time." I argued back, trying to keep my voice low. I followed him out onto the back porch and stood behind him as he collapsed into a chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my thoughts together before speaking.

"She's had to grow up too fast. Let her be a kid."

"It's not my fault she does the bills!" He responded defensively.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying you can't forget she's still a kid, despite how hard she tries not to be."

"She's only a year younger than you." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes although I knew he couldn't see.

"Yeah, well, life dealt us different cards." I whispered. I kissed the side of his neck.

"Do you think she really hates me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Probably. For now anyway. She'll get past it though. I know she loves you more than anything." He sighed loudly and reached around, hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

"I don't know what to do, Lett. I don't know how to make enough money to get by." He sighed into my neck quietly.

"We'll figure it out."

"Let's go inside." He said after about five minutes of silence. We made our way back inside slowly and found Leon and Jesse sweeping up the kitchen. They both looked up at us awkwardly which brought a small smile to my face.

"Thanks guys." Dom sighed wearily.

"Hey man, if you need us to move out so you can get by, we can…" Leon started but I shook my head.

"No. If anything the extra income helps. We'll figure it out. It's just hard to balance racing and day jobs and still actually make an income."

"What if we fix the races?" Jesse said suddenly. We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Leon probed.

"Well, fewer people have been coming because you always win and no one wants to bother paying a grand to get their asses kicked. But if someone came along and challenged you for 2G's or something, and then beat you, I think it would stir up some interest and more people would want to race if they thought it were possible to beat you." Jesse pitched to Dom.

"How does losing help us make money?"

"Well what everyone wouldn't know is that you set a deal with whoever is set to beat you, and then you get a cut of the money, 50/50 or something, I dunno the specifics clearly I'm just brainstorming, you know?" He was getting ramble-y.

"Who would we set that up with?" Leon asked looking between me and Dom.

"Can't be one of us. One of Hector's guys?" I suggested. Dom shook his head.

"People know we hang out with them. We need someone we don't associate with. Can you guys check out some of the other area racing scenes, see if you can get any info on someone?" Both nodded and I followed Dom upstairs after saying goodnight.

"Do you actually think this could work?" I asked once we were in his room and the door was closed.

"It's possible. It wouldn't be a huge help, but it would help nonetheless." I nodded in understanding.

"We'll also be strung up if anyone finds out about it…" I pointed out with a sigh. I sat on the corner of the bed and watched him pace a few times.

"Hey." I whispered softly. Dom paused and looked towards me. "You need to relax." I stated pulling myself up onto my knees. He smiled and came over to me.

"Yeah? And how do you suggest I relax?" He asked suggestively, his hands holding my hips. I looked up through my lashes at him before shrugging casually and running my hands under his shirt, across his abdominal muscles. God, he was so fucking sexy it was retarded. I didn't know it was possible to be this attracted to someone all of the time. I bit my lip as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. I traced my fingers across his muscles, gently dragging my nails across the skin below his bellybutton. He inhaled sharply and ran his handles up my arms to cradle my face.

"I love you." Dom said it with more sincerity that I had seen from him in a long time. If not ever. I smiled coyly up at him.

"Good." He rolled his eyes as I bit my tongue between my teeth and made a sassy face at him.

"Okay, that's enough of that." He joked, pulling my legs out from under me and knocking me backwards onto the bed. He climbed over me and we looked at each other for a moment before he kissed me slowly, slower than I was used to. Generally Dom has two speeds: Stop and GO!. He doesn't usually run at idle but in that moment I decided that it was nice. Maybe not the fiery passion I was used to, but this felt comfortable. Lazy almost. Like we had all the time in the world. Dom pulled on a condom after getting me good and ready and pushed in slowly, groaning quietly. I arched under him and pulled my legs up to wrap around him. He began to slowly thrust into me and I could barely function beneath him. I dug my nails into his biceps and squeezed my eyes closed. I felt him tuck his head into my neck as he continued his slow movements. His lips kissed the base of my neck softly and part of me wanted to cry at the sweetness of the whole moment. I felt overwhelmed. The bedding smelled of him and I could feel the humid heat coming off of him in waves. I could feel his large form over me, around me, and in me all moving slowly. Softly. Drawing out every sensation and feeling.

"I love you." I felt him mumble it into my neck more than I heard it. One of his hands moved to grip my thigh tightly as he shifted his hips to meet mine. I moaned loudly as he hit a sweet spot inside of me. He adjusted his thrusts to move against it with every stroke. He was still moving slow and deep. I clawed at his back, urging him to continue.

"Don't stop." I exhaled into his shoulder.

"Like that?" He asked and I could hear the smirk in his tone. I nodded quickly as another moan escaped my lips.

"Please…" I begged quietly.

"Please what?" He encouraged equally quiet.

"Faster." I mumbled still not as comfortable as he was with making me needs known verbally.

"Hmm? I dunno... I kinda like this. It's nice… and… slow." He said teasing me with his slow strokes. I whimpered lamely beneath him, not really caring about how I sounded, just wanting my release.

"Please Dom." I begged again. He kissed me before adjusting to increase his speed. I threw my head back into the pillow with a grateful sigh. He still wasn't going as fast as I was used to but this was better than the tortuously slow speeds from before. Before long we were both panting, covered in sweat. I pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back and I sunk myself down onto him. I began to slowly move my hips, his hands finding their place gripping my ass gently, helping me lift myself up and down his length. Seeing his flexing arms made me groan, clenching my pelvic muscles around him. Beneath me Dom groaned loudly, followed by a quiet, "Fuck!". I saw him open his eyes and look down the length of my body, pausing momentarily at my breasts. One of his hands moved down between us to stroke my clit. I could tell his hands were shaking some and he was moaning with nearly every meeting of our hips. His fingers circled my clit with just the right amount of pressure and I cried out loudly as I came. I felt him lift me gently and thrust up into me a few times before coming himself. I rolled off of him to the side and we both stared up at the ceiling in silence, catching our breath. I blinked back the unexpected tears that came to my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat before letting out a shaky breath.

"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates! This was my last semester of undergraduate college so I've been quite busy. But I graduate tomorrow! Who all is excited for Fast Five? I am (despite Letty apparently not being in it?...I was hoping they'd bring her back somehow.)! And I'm sure it will inspire me to write a bunch more soon. I know where its going, I just need to do it. So please guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know people are still interested in this and motivating me to continue. Is there something you want to see more or less of? A certain scene you want to see that was/wasn't in the movies?** **Seriously, thank you guys. It still blows my mind when I get an email notification about someone new following the story. Its truly exciting and humbling that you guys are so into something that I just play out in my mind. So thanks again, and this one is dedicated to you guys. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

I sat quietly leaning against the bar and watched Dom and Vince play a game of pool. Leon and Jesse were sitting on either side of me. The pool hall was a bit of a dive, which was perfect for us. It was dark, smoky, and questionable in nature despite it being four in the afternoon. Jesse was smoking a cigarette and Leon had a beer in his hand (of which I was so fucking envious! Though to be honest, they probably wouldn't have carded me). It was hot and humid inside, the air thick with smoke. It didn't help my already sour mood. Not sure where my bad attitude came from but everything was just pissing me off. I stared blankly at the table with pursed lips as the guys avidly discussed possible partners in crime.

"What about Victor Stolski?" Leon offered.

Dom scoffed and lined up a shot."What about him? You think anyone would believe he could actually beat me? No, it needs to be believable." With that, he sunk the ball in the far left pocket.

"What about that Santos guy?" I watched as he rolled his eyes and missed his next shot before answering.

"No. Guys, it can't be someone that people know around here. We need to search other scenes in LA." Dom sighed with frustration and watched Vince make his shot.

"Lett, you know of anyone on the rise at the schools?" Vince asked. I gave him a confused look.

"You do realize I'm not in high school anymore, right?" He thought about it for a second before taking a large gulp from his beer.

"So that's a no, then?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah that's a fucking no, you retard." I said with a laugh and a roll of my eyes. I grabbed the cigarette out of Jesse's fingers and took a drag before handing it back. I saw the disapproving look Dom shot me but ignored it and blew the smoke out.

"What about that Asian guy?" Jesse asked suddenly. We all looked at him in silence.

"You're gonna have to narrow that down…" Leon finally stated.

"I don't like Asians." Vince declared suddenly. Dom laughed and almost choked on his beer.

"What?" I asked with amusement.

"They're untrustworthy. They've got those beady little eyes and you can tell they're always doing math and shit in their heads. I don't like it." We all exchanged glances of disbelief before laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that… Jesse, who were you talking about?" Dom asked, getting us all back on topic. Things had been tense the last few weeks as money got tighter.

"That rich Asian guy. He wears those pants."

"Really, bro? That's all you've got? 'He wears those pants'." Leon teased.

"Dude, you fucking know who I'm talking about." Jesse snarked and handed me his cigarette. I took a drag despite Dom's irritated glances. I wasn't sure why I was in the mood to smoke but it was starting to bother me that he was so obviously not happy about it. I narrowed my eyes at him and took another drag. He rolled his eyes in response and turned his attention to Jesse beside me.

"You mean Tran?"

"Sure." Jesse answered vaguely.

"Didn't you fuck his sister?" Vince asked with a laugh. I snorted quietly to myself. A girl Dom had fucked… surprise, surprise.

"Unfortunately." Dom confirmed dryly.

"You think he'd go for it?" I asked, finally speaking up trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I dunno. He certainly has the money to do it. And to fix up his ride." Leon answered. We got quiet as we individually thought everything over.

"So… now what?" Vince asked looking at each of us.

"We set up a meeting." Dom stated and continued playing pool. After about another half hour of watching them play and bullshitting with Jesse and Leon I was feeling a little claustrophobic inside the hall.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out." I said sliding off the stool and stretching my arms up above my head. I didn't wait for a solid response before heading out the door. I flipped my sunglasses down over my eyes once I hit the hot asphalt outside. It was a little after 5pm but it was still blazing hot. That's fucking California for you.

"Lett, wait up." I sighed and turned to face Dom as he jogged after me. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him.

"Hey… is something up?" He asked hesitantly. I shrugged and looked to my left casually. Inside I was humming with anxiety. I really didn't feel like having this conversation. He stared at me as I looked around. I could tell he was waiting for me to answer him but I couldn't bring myself to respond.

"We done here?" I finally asked with more attitude than I meant. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you at home later." With that he turned and headed back inside and I hopped in my car. I didn't want to go home. I drove around for a while, enjoying having the windows down and feeling the hot air blowing in my face as I shifted gears down the interstate. Dom would have killed me if he knew that I was speeding down the highway at 95mph. Not because of the speed, but because I was likely drawing attention to myself when we should be laying low. Police were always looking to ticket the racers but whatever. I needed space and time and room to fucking breath. So I drove the 50 miles south to Newport. I made it quickly as I dangerously weaved in and out of traffic. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline fill my veins as I unleashed my car. I wasn't racing much these days. I was beginning to feel more like Dom's arm candy than an actual racer and it didn't sit well with me. I pulled up at a small beach entrance that looked a little run down. I suppose it was the worst I was going to find in Orange County. I didn't feel like putting up with rich bitches. I walked down the sand barefoot as the sun was setting, sat down, and stared at the water. Things hadn't felt right between Dom and I. I had tried to blame the money situation (which certainly wasn't making shit better by any means) but really I just couldn't figure it out. We were fine some of the time but recently we were just irritated with each other. Rather, I was pissed at him for no reason and he would get pissed at me for being pissed at him. For the first time since I had moved in with Dom, I was wondering if I had rushed into it. We had changed in two years apart, yet we were acting like everything was the same and fine. I hated the way he flirted with every girl at the races. I hated the way all of the fucking skanks threw themselves at him while I was standing right fucking there. Like I didn't even exist. I guess to them I probably didn't. I'm sure they went home and talked about how they couldn't see why he was with me and shit. Bitches. But could I really blame them? I mean, damn. There were plenty of girls who were hotter than me throwing themselves at him. I figured he could only say no for so long. I was feeling like I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. For him to realize he made a mistake being with me and that he should be with someone like those race hoes. I felt like I was just waiting for him to cheat on me. I had been spending more and more time wondering if he was just with me for familiarity. Because I knew his family so well. I was an easy adjustment for him. I was the easy way out. And what would I do if he cheated on me? Really? Would I really be able to look at him as he inevitably apologized and begged for forgiveness and tell him I was leaving? I couldn't quit Dom before, and I wasn't sure I could quit Dom now. But did I really want to be _that_ girl? The one that knows her man is cheating and still doesn't leave him. The one that is a joke to all the bitches in the world.

I sighed and watched the last few rays of light slip into the ocean as I tried to shake my thoughts from my head. After another few minutes, when the sun was good and gone, I dragged myself back to my car for the drive back. This time I didn't speed. If anything, I drew out the ride. The air had cooled with nightfall and it wrapped itself around me as I drove down the highway. I was surprised with the feeling of dread that overcame me as I turned onto our street a while later. I pulled into the driveway and forced myself to go inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dom immediately questioned from the living room.

"Jeez Mom, I just walked through the door and you're already laying it on?" I said, trying to make light of the situation. He repeated his question sternly.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back. The team got quiet suddenly as Dom and I stared each other down.

"I want to know where my girl is when she's gone for five hours." For once his possessiveness turned me off.

"I had to get away for a while. Lay off it." I said walking into the kitchen and searching the fridge for a beer.

"No, I'm not going to fucking lay off it." He shouted from the living room. _Wow, he must really care if he can't even get his ass off the couch to come talk to me face to face._

"Whatever Dom." I dismissed and headed onto the back porch, closing the slider behind me. I stared blankly out into the yard as I sipped on my beer. Moments later, Dom threw open the sliding door with enough strength I thought it might break. I looked over in surprise and could see everyone tentatively standing behind him.

"Letty. You don't get to fucking walk in here after being God knows where all evening and be nonchalant about it." I could tell he was livid and holding it back, straining to control his voice. My eyes narrowed and I stood up, feeling my hair stand up in anger.

"Fine!" I threw my half-empty beer down on the ground and stormed past Dom into the house, not waiting to hear the bottle shatter. I grabbed my keys off the counter by the door and headed out front with everyone hot on my tail.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I'm not your fucking slave Dom! You can't tell me what to do! I'm tired of being pushed around and told what I can and can't do under your roof. I'm sick of it! God, just… leave. Me. Alone."

"Where are you gonna go?" He snarked crossing his arms in confidence. I smirked as I opened the driver-side door.

"I'm sure Nic would let me stay with him." I knew it was a low blow. I knew it when I thought of it but I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel insecure the way I did all of the time. I saw his face fall momentarily but he held his ground and watched as I climbed into my car, slamming the door after me. I saw Leon turn to Dom and heard his muffled voice asking Dom if he was just going to let me leave like that. Dom didn't answer; he just stared after me as I pulled out of the driveway. I was never actually intending to go to Nic's. Lord knows he'd let me die on his doorstep long before he ever let me in. So I headed to Alex's. We still talked occasionally and saw each other at the races sometimes. I didn't want to go to Hector's because Dom would check there first. _If he even went looking for me…_

As I banged on Alex's door, I realized it was probably close to 11 o'clock and I didn't even know if he'd be home. I turned to walk away after a moment when I heard the door open behind me.

"Letty?" I turned to face him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his face filled with concern. I noticed he was only wearing loose basketball shorts and saw his soft abs flex as he leaned against the door frame.

"Can I crash here tonight?" I asked feeling tired suddenly. His brows furrowed in confusion but he nodded, not asking any questions. A while later I was sitting at his kitchen table with my fourth beer.

"So… what's going on?" He finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Should I expect my door to be kicked in by the men in your life?" He was joking but I just shrugged. We sat in silence for a bit longer as we just looked at each other. Alex was attractive. He'd always been kinda hot. Not even close to as muscular as Dom, but still pretty solid. I stood slowly and he watched me avidly as he leaned back in his seat, beer in hand. I made my way to him and ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders. I could see the appreciative glint in his eye despite his hesitant expression.

"Lett—" he started shakily.

"Shh…" I straddled him easily on the kitchen chair. My hands ran down his neck and chest. He was warm. Soft. I leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck as I pressed myself against his bare chest. I heard him swallow loudly and his hand tighten around my arm, pulling me away from him.

"We can't do this." He said weakly.

"Can't? Or shouldn't?" I answered seductively. I bit my lip as my hands continued to caress him.

"Either way." He answered with a little more conviction.

"Don't you want me?" I asked running my hand from my neck down my body. I knew it was the beer talking but if felt so good to be wanted by someone else. To wield the same power that all the sluts at the races did. Alex swallowed again.

"You have no idea how badly I want you. But you're not my girl. You're Dom's." He said as his hands rested on my hips, thumbs slipping beneath my tank to caress my skin.

"God, why does every one keep treating me like I'm property to be owned!"

"I can't blame him. I'd keep you under lock and key too if you were mine." He said as his eyes raked my body. I felt a warm fire burn inside me.

"Yeah?" I asked rolling my hips forward against his.

"Yeah." He answered swallowing again.

"Would you tie me up too?" I whispered suggestively in his ear after licking the shell. His grip on my hips tightened, pulling me closer.

"Letty… what about Dom?"

"I'm not worried about him."

"Okay, well it wouldn't be your ass he kills." Alex responded nervously.

"If he cares so much, why am I here with you instead of him?" I snapped. It wasn't fair. I was putting him in a hard place but the beer had gotten to me. I leaned forward and kissed him sensually before he could respond. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hands moved down to cup my ass. Our kisses became heated quickly, hands groping and touching.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Alex basically threw me off of him onto the floor. He stared at me in terror with wide eyes as he looked from me to the door. I glared up at him as he scurried to answer the door.

"Hey, is Lett-? Oh thank god!" It was Leon's voice and I relaxed a little, realizing how tense I was for Alex's well-being. I had been using him. I had been really close to cheating on Dom and I suddenly felt sick. I was so terrified of him cheating on me and here I was throwing myself at someone else. I sat in a haze on the floor as Alex explained how I had just shown up on his doorstep. He left out the part about me coming onto him strong. I felt Leon pull me up and I stumbled into him.

"Okaaaay, girlie. Your ass is drunk." He bent over and threw me over his shoulder as I protested. Alex awkwardly said goodbye as Leon carried me down to his car and stuffed me in the passenger's seat. I sighed and quit fighting as I leaned against the window. Leon climbed in moments later and pulled out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

"Man, you have all of us tense with your little tantrum." I immediately turned to face him in anger.

"Fuck you! It wasn't a tantrum. I was upset and he keep pushing me farther, so I needed to get away!"

"And you felt giving Alex there a lapdance would make it better?" he said pointedly and I immediately was flustered.

"It-it wasn't like that."

"Yeah, well, whatever it was like, you should be grateful I was the one who found you here, not Dom."

"Like he would have given a shit." I mumbled and Leon slammed on the brakes and pulled into a parking lot. I gave him a 'what the fuck!' look but he put the car in park and turned to face me.

"What the fuck _is_ your problem?" He snapped and I recoiled. Leon had never yelled at me before.

"I don't know!" I snapped back lamely.

"Dom hasn't done anything wrong and you're stomping around like he's fucking all of LA." He pointed out angrily.

"It's only a matter of time before he cheats." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Well from where I'm sitting, it looks like it's only a matter of time before you do!" He hissed. I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized he was right.

"Leon… I can't compare to those girls." I admitted quietly, my voice cracking. My eyes were unable to meet his but I could see his posture soften slightly.

"Oh baby, is that what this is about? Dom's crazy about you, I know he is." He said pulling me into his side. I buried my face in his shoulder and let the tears fall. I immediately felt how young I really was. I was only nineteen. Just a kid.

"Leon. I can't just sit around and wait for him to wake up and realize he's made a mistake. That maybe he's just with me because it's easy. Because I'm familiar."

"Nothing about you is easy, I promise you that." Leon joked and I laughed quietly wiping my tears away.

"Tell that to Alex." I mumbled, guilt sinking in.

"I won't tell Dom." Leon promised earnestly. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't know that anything would have happened anyway. He was doing a pretty good job of resisting."

"A man can only take so much before he breaks." Leon pointed out.

"Thanks for coming to find me." I admitted finally meeting Leon's eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home." I groaned loudly as he put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road.

"I can't go back to bed with him right now." I breathed out.

"You can stay with Jesse and me in the basement for the time being. I'll keep Dom off your back for a while. We just want you back home." He said reaching over and squeezing my hand before returning to the shifter. I followed Leon into the house timidly, aware that my eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Hey, we're back!" Leon shouted into the house. Immediately everyone flooded the room and I felt claustrophobic. Like everyone would know where I had been and what I had been doing. Dom stood back from everyone else, leaning against a door frame. My eyes met his and I could see the concern and hesitance in his eyes. I could feel his gaze sweep me, wondering what could have made me cry. I just stood quietly behind Leon. I barely heard Leon make up a lie about finding me asleep on Alex's couch.

"Where's her car?" Dom finally asked.

"She had a few to drink, didn't want her driving back like that. I put wrench work into that machine, fuck if I'm gonna let her drive it into a light post." Leon joked and pulled me against his side into a hug. I smiled grimly but stayed tucked against his side. I couldn't help but stare back at Dom as his eyes picked me apart. I wondered if he suspected something. I knew he knew something was up if I came back looking like I was crying. Everyone felt the tension and cleared the room, leaving Leon, Dom, and I in the entryway.

"So… part of the deal of bringing her back was that she stays in the basement with me and Jess while everything blows over." Dom stood up taller and opened his mouth to protest but Leon must have given him a look or signal because he closed his mouth and hung his head, defeated, and went up the stairs to our room. I let out a breath and let Leon lead me downstairs to the furnished basement. There was a full bathroom and laundry machines but Leon and Jesse had really made it their own other than that. It was really just one big room but they had hung up sheets as a divider as if to give them their own rooms. I wasn't sure how things worked when they had girls down here but whatever works. Leon handed me a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt and pointed me towards the bathroom. I nodded and headed to take a shower. I cried again while I was in the shower, trying to scrub off the guilt I was feeling. My skin was pink when I finally dragged myself out of the shower. I dressed and exited the bathroom, immediately feeling how tired I really was. I glanced at a clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. With a sigh I crawled into Leon's bed and he pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay." He whispered quietly and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and rolled away, but I couldn't sleep. A short while later I heard Jesse come down and crawl into his own bed. I finally fell asleep about 40 minutes later.

* * *

**I finally saw Fast Five! I really liked it, and thank you to everyone who told me to stay after the end credits! I don't want to ruin it for anyone, but I'm really excited for the 6th installment now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please keep it up! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Dom must have been giving me space because I didn't see him much in the next few days. When I did, he would be looking at me longingly, with a confused expression. I felt guilty. Sure, about Alex, but mainly because I had just completely flipped out for no reason. I was just so focused on the insecurities I had that I felt like I was drowning. I watched he bend under the hood of a car to check something as I leaned against the car I had been working on. I sighed and blew the loose strands of hair out of my face. Everyone else had cleared out for the evening and I could feel Dom trying to ignore me. I nervously wiped my hands on my white tank and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said quietly. He didn't look up but his hands stopped tinkering.

"So… I guess we should talk." I stated awkwardly. He stood up and turned to face me, leaning against the car and crossing his arms. I was unsettled by his lack of reaction, not that Dom was particularly known for expressing his emotions, but I was still expecting something.

"Look, I know you are upset…" I started but he cut me off.

"Upset? Letty, I'm fucking pissed. I'm confused. You just get mad at me for no reason all the time! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm the one who tries to talk about it and you just blow me off." He snapped.

"Umm... So yeah. I guess- I guess I freaked out a little." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow and sucked his teeth and I felt my brows furrow.

"Freaked out? Really? That's a bit of an understatement." He accused.

"I know. I was just freaking out about some stuff—"

"What stuff?" he probed.

"I dunno." I breathed dramatically, not wanting to get into all my insecurities. He rolled his eyes and started to turn back to the car. "I'm just… I'm sick of seeing girls throw themselves at you. I'm worried that someday you'll decide you're done with me and go back to them. I mean, no offense, but compared to your history, I'm not really your type." I stated self-consciously. His expression softened.

"Letty, you can't crucify me for a crime I haven't committed. And you can't freak out on me for no reason. I know we don't talk about this stuff very often, but if something is bothering you that much I need you to tell me. Not drive off for 5 hours and then storm out of the house late at night. I'm not psychic." He sternly responded. He briefly reminded me of Mr. T scolding us when we were younger.

"I know. I know it was stupid. It just gets to me sometimes." I admitted with a shrug. "I feel so… plain next to those girls. I mean, they're the type of girl you guys always chased and then there's me—" I motioned to my grease covered tank and frazzled hair, "The girl that is always covered in grease and one of the guys."

"Lett, I haven't seen you as one of the guys in a long ass time…" He responded with a smirk. I exhaled knowing I had to be completely honest with him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly, knowing there was more to come.

"I don't want to lie to you. And I don't want to keep secrets from you." I rambled and he straightened with concern.

"Letty…" He said warningly.

"When I left I—I went to Alex's." I paused hoping somehow he'd know where I was going with this.

"Yeah, I know. Leon told us, remember?"

"Yeah… But… That's not quite what happened." I weakly answered. "I went over there. And I was upset. And stupid. God, I was just so upset thinking about those stupid sluts! And I had a few beers and…" I paused, swallowing the dry lump in my throat and looking away from him.

"Letty… What'd you do?" I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"He was just there. And I kissed him. _But we didn't sleep together, I swear!"_ I cried, rushing the last sentence. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Dom's solid expression crack.

"Dom, I was drunk. And he was turning me down, I promise. He would never have done anymore. I was just throwing myself at him and then Leon came in and took me home. Dom, I promise that's all that happened. And I feel terrible about it." I said stepping closer to him. He stood and took a step away, turning his back to me.

"Good." I recoiled at his snappy response.

"Please Dom. Talk to me about this!"

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say its okay? Letty, you freaked out at the _thought_ of me cheating on you and then you run around and expect me to just let it slide?" He sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"You're right." I whispered, mostly to myself. There was a silence between us as I cried and he couldn't face me.

"I need to think." He stated as a very obvious dismissal. I grabbed my keys and drove back to the house, running straight downstairs and jumping in the shower. About two hours later, I felt Leon's weight shift the bed.

"Hey girl…" I could tell from his voice that he knew. "So… it's a race night."

"I don't really feel like going tonight." I said without facing him.

"I know. But I think it would be good. You can hang out with me and Jess the whole time. It'll be good for you to get outside for a bit. Maybe it will help clear the air a little." He suggested. I sighed dramatically. It felt like my whole world was falling apart and here he was trying drag me out to be social.

"Leon—"

"Look, you should come. You aren't the girl that stays home and cries herself to sleep while everyone else is out having a good time. If anything, it will be a distraction."

"Hardly." I mumbled, thinking about those fucking skanks.

"Look, if you get pissed you can punch a bitch." He joked before adding, "As long as it isn't one I've been working on." Leave it to Leon to get me to smile when it feels like my soul has been ripped out.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Great! Now stop sighing. You're hotter than that." I rolled my eyes and eyed the clock. Fuck. It was time to drag my ass out of bed and get dressed. I realized instantly that all of my clothes were up in Dom's room. Dammit. Leon had left to go run through the shower. I decided to grow a fucking spine and just go up there. Technically it was my room too. I hurried up the stairs before I lost my conviction and opened the bedroom door. He looked over in surprise from the dresser drawer he was going through. Of course he'd be fucking shirtless. His jeans hung low on his hips, fitting him perfectly. I glanced heavenward and cursed God for my timing. He watched my movements curiously as I opened the closet and began pulling out clothes. Our eyes met and I could feel his sadness seep into me. Dom had always been like that. We didn't need words sometimes. I gave him the most comforting look I could, but it just felt grim and apologetic.

I tried to ignore the comforting smell of our room as I left without saying anything and headed into the hall bathroom to change. I pulled on the pair of worn leather pants up over my black thong and pulled off the t-shirt I had been napping in. I changed into a black bra and pulled the red lace shirt over it. Glancing in the mirror I grimaced at the circles under my eyes and put on some concealer and basic make-up before pulling my long hair back into a ponytail. I exited the bathroom and basically walked into Dom. I mumbled an apology and darted past him, unable to see look into his disappointed eyes again. I pulled on my combat boots and waited for Leon and Jesse to be ready. The two came up the stairs quickly, joking around and the three of us headed out (after Leon shouting a loud goodbye behind us). We drove our respective cars and parked easily. We were a little early but I was anxious to get out of the house. Leon was right, this should be fun. I had spent so much time lately wondering what Dom would do or what he thinks of me that I had forgotten about how much I loved the races strictly for the cars.

I waved off Leon and Jesse as they began chatting with girls pretending to be interested in their cars. Whatever, boys. I met up with Hector and hugged him briefly.

"I heard some shit through the grapevine about you and Dom…" He implied knowingly.

"That was fast." I mumbled irritated that I couldn't even escape the situation here.

"Any truth to the rumors?" He asked tentatively. I shrugged.

"We had a fight."

"About?"

"I'm gonna go check out those over there." I motioned to a few cars opposite where we were standing. I heard him shout jokingly after me about avoiding the question but I brushed it off. I scoped the cars carefully. The drivers were talking amongst themselves and didn't notice me. I guess I didn't call enough attention to myself the way the other girls did. I rolled my eyes as they talked about the girls walking by.

"Damn, did you see her rack? I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride. I mean she might need a bag for that face but whatever. Rockin' body, right?"

"Naw man, not my type."

"Oh right, you're into those Asians, right?"

"Dude it ain't like that. I'm just more… worldly than you. See that one over there? She's fiiiine. Those legs are hot, you know, for someone so short." I rolled my eyes and broke up their conversation.

"Nice cars." I stated loudly. They jumped and turned to face me.

"Jesus, girl. You scared the shit outta me!" I simply smirked and looked back at the cars. They weren't really that great.

"Whatchu think, mami? You wanna go to a test drive?" One of them said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, you're not my type." I teased and they blushed a little. Bored of them, I walked back to my own car. I saw Vince talking to some blonde and immediately the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Dom was here somewhere. I tried not to search for him, but I couldn't help it when my eyes picked him out of the crowd. He was leaning against his car talking to a few guys and girls. I saw his eyes flick up and down the girls appreciatively before saying something so one of the guys. I sucked my teeth in response. How was I supposed to feel in these situations?

"I heard he dumped her." I turned to listen to the girl near me gossip to her friend. I saw them look over to Dom and smile even though he wasn't facing them.

"Really? About time. I heard she was super controlling and high maintenance." I snorted to myself at this. Really, bitch? _I'm_ the high maintenance one?

"No way! I totally saw her one time. She was pretty and all, but she wasn't really anything special. But anyway, she totally didn't seem like the crazy type. I mean I guess there had to be some reason he liked her, right?" The smaller girl offered.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Now he's single and I heard he's on the prowl." I glanced back to Dom nervously and smirked to myself. I've seen Dom on the prowl and that was definitely _not_ what he was doing tonight. If anything he was on good behavior. I watched him silently as the two girls jabbered on about how they were going to get his attention. He would occasionally eye a girl walking by but he would soon turn back to whoever he was talking so and devote his attention to them. I could tell from the distance he was joking with someone, based on the smile playing on his lips. I smiled thinking about how relaxed he seemed. The races were where he felt the most at home. Where nothing else mattered to him. I realized that he had probably always been like this. That I was just paranoid he was checking out all the girls. My smile turned into irritation when the girls next to me kept talking.

"I heard that he killed a guy…"

"So? That's kind of hot, right?"

"I dunno… it's kind of creepy. What if he like, ties you up and tries to kill _you!_"

"Oh my god! I didn't even think of that!" Finally I had to speak up.

"Relax. He's not like that. He didn't kill anyone." I defended. The girls looked over to me in surprise and sized me up.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know him."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." The main bitch said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. Her friend nudged her gently before whispering in her ear while staring at me with wide eyes.

"There's no fucking way!" Main Bitch said, turning to her friend before eyeing me.

"Yes! It's totally her!" I rolled my eyes. Jig's up.

"So how's it feel to be _dumped_ by Dominic Toretto?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh whatever. Everyone knows he's single. Guess you couldn't keep him entertained for long, which… I'm not really surprised." She said looking me up and down.

"Wrong thing to say, bitch." I snapped. I pushed her back roughly as she walked towards me.

"Really, Barbie? You think you can take me?" I scoffed shaking my head and trying to walk away. I felt my head jerk back as the bitch grabbed my hair. I spun quickly and punched her in the stomach. I rubbed the back of my head while she tumbled onto the ground. I pulled the hairtie out of my hair and felt my scalp relax a little. She climbed up off the ground awkwardly in her tall heels and short skirt and I couldn't help but laugh at her angry face.

"Listen, you stupid cunt!" She shouted as I crossed my arms and watched her in annoyance. "You'll never get him back! He realized you were just a child and he wants a real woman! So you can act all butch and fucking badass but _obviously_ you aren't what he wants in his bed at night!" I growled and went to dive on her. I saw her eyes widen in fear but I felt hands on my forearms holding me back. I tried to fight them off, shouting obscenities uncontrollably. I felt a deep laugh come from behind me and I whipped my head around. Dom stood behind me, holding my arms and Vince flanked him, humor playing on his features.

"Aww come on Dom. She was gonna tear the bitch a new one. Man, you ruin all the fun!" Vince joked as I calmed down.

"Listen up ladies, and everyone else for that matter." He said, his voice booming above others. "I did not dump Letty and we are very much still together. And if you piss her off again, I won't hold her back next time." He warned, eyeing the bitches. They nodded and scurried away. I straightened up, adrenaline still racing through my veins.

"I could have handled that." I snapped at Dom when he finally let me go.

"I know." He stated with a small smile showing he was amused by the whole situation.

"We still need to work some things out." He quietly informed me and I nodded in agreement. With that, he threw an arm over my shoulders and walked me over to his car.

After the races, Dom and I headed back to the house while everyone else headed to the party at another racer's place. We stood facing each other in the kitchen in silence.

"So…" I finally started.

"Letty, I'm not gonna act like I'm cool with all of this." I winced at his statement.

"Yeah… yeah, I get it." He held up his hand to silence me.

"But we knew going into this that some mistakes were going to happen at some point." He finished. My brows furrowed as he continued. "I think… that we should re-evaluate what we consider cheating." He said calmly and immediately my defenses were up.

"What?" Was he really trying to give himself some leeway to cheat?

"Look, we both flirt. A lot. We both are attracted to others." I opened my mouth to argue but he gave me a knowing glance. "You think I haven't seen the way you look at some of the guys?"

"Dom—I- I don't want any of them."

"I know. I know you don't want to _sleep_ with them. But we are going to drive ourselves crazy if we are jealous all of the time."

"It's not really something I can turn off..."

"I know. But maybe we should trust each other more. Maybe… Maybe it's okay to flirt. Maybe it's okay to kiss someone as long as we come home to each other." I shot him a disbelieving look.

"Like you'd be okay with it if I were making out with someone else…"

"You already did, Letty." He shot back. "I'm trying to compromise."

"Why? So you can run around with someone else?" I accused.

"You know that's not true. But wouldn't it save us some grief? I'm letting the Alejandro thing slide. Why? Because I know at the end of the day that _you_ love _me. _Not him."

"This isn't something we should compromise on!" I argued.

"So we should break up then because you made out with Alex? Is that really what you want?" He asked quietly. I bit my tongue as his point registered.

"No sleeping with them." I spat after a beat. He nodded. "In fact, nothing past kissing. Clothes stay on." I negotiated. It took a long time before we actually perfected said deal, and plenty of fights arose because of it. But at the time, it seemed like the best option.

"I should hope so." He said with a jealous glint. Good. This was as difficult for him as it was for me. I held out my hand to shake which he did, while laughing at the formality. He pulled me over to him.

"No more freaking out for no reason. Okay?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded.

"Okay." With that he leaned down and kissed me chastely. I smirked up at him. Like that was going to be enough for me after being apart all week? I pushed him back against the countertop and let the length of my body rest against his. Soon our lips were fused heatedly as I pulled at his shirt. He moved me backwards until I bumped into the kitchen table. I hopped up and he moved in between my legs, pulling his shirt over his head quickly. I moaned as one of his rough hands cupped my breast. God, how I missed this…

Dom's hot breath tickled my neck before he kissed it roughly causing me to grip his biceps to keep from falling backwards. I squeezed his muscles gently before letting my hands run down his chest past his bellybutton. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down as he chuckled in my ear. His breath hitched as I slipped a hand in his boxers, wrapping my hand around his length. He was already mostly hard for me. I smirked as our lips met again. He pulled my closer to the edge of the table and began unfastening my tight pants. Frustrated, I finally pushed him back a step and hopped down, shedding the pants and my boots quickly. His fingertips wrapped around my ass firmly and lifted me back onto the table. Dom's mouth dipped to my collar bone as his fingers pushed the lacey material of my shirt aside.

"I need you, Letty." He mumbled into my skin. I caught the multiple meanings but my thoughts were swept away as his other hand slipped between my legs. Soon his fingers were pumping into me as I lay back on the table, falling to pieces while he watched.

"Dom… Please." I asked trying to pull him closer with my heel. He pushed his boxers down but continued stroking me with his fingers.

"What baby? What do you want?"

"You. I want you." I managed to breathe out.

"You've got me, baby." He teased, rubbing his erection at my slick entrance. I lifted my head off the table and glared at him. He chuckled and gripped my hips tightly before slipping inside.

"Fuck!" I hissed, throwing my head back as I felt him fill me. He began to thrust roughly and it felt like the world was pulling apart around us.

"Don't stop." I choked out, arching off the table. He held my hips up to his as he pounded our hips together.

"Christ, Lett. You feel so good." He mumbled, sweat coating his body as he moved. I looked down my body and saw his muscles flex with every movement. God he was so fucking sexy. I almost came just watching him. I saw his eyes flick up my body, stopping on my bouncing tits. I moaned loudly and let my head fall back onto the table.

"Dom…" I started.

"That's right baby." He mumbled in response. If it weren't so sexy I would have giggled.

"Dom." I said a little more forcefully and planted one of my feet against his chest to push him back a little. His confused eyes met mine as I smirked.

"Sit down." I ordered and a smile immediately broke out on his face. I sat up and straddled him as he sat on the kitchen chair. I felt his length slip in me and we both moaned at the new angle. His hands cupped my ass and helped me moved as I ground my hips against his. His head fell back as I slowed the pace significantly. He tried to move me up and down faster but I resisted.

"Hey, who said you get to make the decisions?" I teased playfully, but sped up a little. Who was I to deny Dom pleasure? He chuckled a little but leaned in to kiss my neck. His arms shifted to hold me tightly against him as we moved.

"Goddamn." He whispered near my ear as he moaned. He slipped a hand between us to rub my clit and within moments I came apart on top of him. He always knew what he had to do to push me over the edge. A few thrusts later he followed me. We sat in silence, heaving but still wrapped around each other, my head resting against his strong shoulder. He moved suddenly, pulling away.

"Fuck, Letty. Get up." He said suddenly trying to nudge me away.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get up, get up!" He said frantically. I stood up off of him and gave him a curious look.

"We didn't use a—" I didn't have to hear him finish the sentence as I felt sticky fluid drip out of me and run down my leg. We both looked at each other in horror. I hurried away and immediately jumped in the shower. I turned it on hot and began rinsing it away, praying that it somehow all managed to seep out.

I finally turned off the shower and crawled out, drying off silently and making my way to Dom's room. He was on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, sheer terror on his features.

"It doesn't necessarily mean you're gonna get…" He stated, clearly trying to convince himself. I nodded quietly and swallowed the dry lump in my throat.

"What if…" he started, giving me a look that finished the sentence.

"I can't, Dom. I'm nineteen. We can't even take care of ourselves." I whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, still wrapped in a towel ignoring the now-cold water dripping from the ends of my hair. He nodded in agreement.

"Right. Yeah, no I feel the same way." He said staring back up at his ceiling. His hand reached out and pulled me over so I was tucked into his side.

"When will we know by?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I should get my period in two weeks…" I answered meekly. I couldn't help the hot tears filling my eyes as we both lay in silence. We decided we weren't going to tell the team until we knew something for sure but the following two weeks were incredibly stressed. I'm sure everyone chalked it up to our fight.

Fifteen days later, I'm sure I woke the dead with my joyous scream from the bathroom at the garage. I sat on the toilet staring down at my stained underwear, never more grateful to see the mess.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself as I heard the men at the garage banging on the door to see what was up.

That was the first of many different bullets Dom and I managed to dodge. After a while I guess you begin to believe you're invincible.

* * *

**A bit longer. A few conflicts resolved. I didn't want to stress the tension between them, just focus on how they deal with it and show that they are sort of growing together (don't worry, I'll have some more issues related to how they define cheating). Also, showing another reckless side of them mixed in with some sexyness. Thanks for everyone how has reviewed, and I encourage those who haven't to do so, even if its just a sentence or two. The story gets a lot of hits but only about 8 reviews for each update. So, I'm grateful for those 8 loyal reviewers but encourage others to share their input. You guys make my day when I get an email for a new review and some of the suggestions get weaved in (you all raise a lot of good points)!**


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Oh shit everyone, I'm still alive! Yeah. So. Finally decided to get back to this (took long enough, right?). Five years in the making, couldn't leave y'all hanging. It blows my mind that I still even get reviews on this since its so far back in the archives of Letty/Dom pairings by update date. God bless. Anyway, let's get this show on the road._ _Real short but a little something something to let you know I hear you. _

Dom and I hadn't been quite right since our make-up. We were both distracted constantly. Neither of us had acted on our new rule, but we were both tensely waiting to see if the other would. On top of that, Race Wars had crept up on us quickly. Jesse and Leon had coordinated a meeting with Johnny Tran at the Wars. I had spent most of my time working on my car, trying to get her ready for the desert. She was a far cry from where she should have been and I was getting more frustrated as the days ticked by. The last thing I wanted to be doing was working on other people's cars, and it showed.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly and threw the wrench angrily and shook my hurt hand. The fucking thing had slipped while tightening a bolt. I put my finger to my mouth and seethed, slamming my other fist down on the side of the car I was working on.

"Girl, you need to calm down…" Vince had warned from where he was working. I shot him a glare but he nodded in the direction of the office. I could feel the judging looks from the older guys in the office. Dom was out testing the car he had been working on and Vince and I were the only ones working currently.

"Fucking lazy pricks." I mumbled to myself, turning back to the car.

"Letty, could you come in here?" I sighed and headed towards the office. I leaned against the doorframe, bad attitude locked and loaded. The older men, who had been my mentors, all eyed me warily.

"Is something going on with you?"

"No." I answered indignantly.

"Are you sure? You've been a little rough with the customer's property these last few days."

"I'm fine. I don't really like being ganged up on right now though."

"We're not ganging up on you—"

"Yeah whatever. If Vince or Dom was out there having a bad day, you wouldn't say shit. But because I'm a girl and I'm freaking out, something must be wrong with me, right?" I snapped. He sighed loudly in response and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go home." He stated in a very final tone.

"What?" I asked, my demeanor changing suddenly.

"I can't have you here acting like this. This is a professional place of work. If you can't respect the rules, then you don't deserve to be here. Go home. You can come see me when you've worked out whatever this fucking attitude problem is." I ground my teeth and nodded in respect, despite wanting to punch something. I turned on my heel and headed to my locker to grab my shit.

"Were you going?" Dom asked, walking in from the test drive.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Don't really want to talk about it right now. See ya later." I said, trying to keep the acid out of my tone. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't any of their faults. I was just fucking stressed and frustrated. As usual. I hopped in my car and headed towards the emptier back streets where we used to race. I needed practice. I couldn't afford to look like a chump at Race Wars. People are already expecting me to fail just because I'm a chick. I spent the next hour or two racing around the old haunts from my early days, racing invisible cars. I could feel my stressed melt away each time I slammed my foot on the gas. Each time I crossed the finish line. Somewhat satisfied, I finally headed back to the house and ran through the shower, washing the sweat, grime, and grease from the day away. By the time I redressed and headed downstairs, Dom and Vince were home, drinking beers on the back porch.

"Heard you got put on probation." Vince teased.

"I just got sent home. It's not probation. Come on V, I'd think you'd know the difference." I teased back, grabbing my own beer.

"What happened?" Dom asked slowly.

"Wrench slipped, caught my hand and I hit the customer's car in frustration. Apparently that's a bad thing." I shrugged with a smirk.

"So are you just going back in tomorrow?"

"I dunno. I'm supposed to go back when I get my attitude in check—" Vince scoffed. "—But while you suckers were at work, I was practicing down by the old railroad tracks."

"Good, you could use it." Vince shot and I flipped him the bird while I took a healthy sip.

"You gonna be ready?" Dom asked anxiously.

"As ready as I can be, given the state of my car." I sighed.

"Well if we do well then all the cars will get a little boost." We fell into shop talk quickly and excitedly. Thinking of new things our cars needed that would give them an extra speed or flare. Days flew by and suddenly we were parked in the desert, watching from the sidelines as Leon lined up with some other racer. Vince, Dom, and I had already all raced and won, though me barely by the skin of my teeth. I was shaken (albeit excited) by my narrow win. I knew we couldn't keep it up with the current amount of money we had and soon we'd have to decide between racing and our livelihood. Mia was even racing for us (though Jesse wasn't ready enough as a driver to compete on this scale). Before I knew it, Leon shot across the finish line, but behind the other car. I watched him get out of his car and slam the door violently before handing over the money. We all winced slightly as we watched the guy walk off with a thousand of our dollars in his pocket. Leon pulled his car into our reserved camping spaces and dejectedly climbed out.

"Dammit! Sorry guys, I thought I had him." We all awkwardly shrugged.

"It's cool bro, next time you'll smoke him." They were the only words I could come up with, and I'm sure he knew they were half-hearted. He nodded but walked off, tension rolling off of him.

"He'll cool down. Where's Mia? She's up in a bit." Dom asked looking around.

"I'm pretty sure she's in the trailer." Vince answered heading off to find her. I sighed and slid the sunglasses up my nose.

"We need to do better than this tomorrow." I stated simply, turning to face Dom. He nodded and shrugged.

"If Mia does good, then all but one of us won today."

"That's not good enough." I pressured. "We need to up the stakes if we really want to make something."

"I dunno, Lett. People have seen us race already. They know how we work now. Tomorrow will just be tougher."

"Well, Dom. I don't know what else to do. We NEED this money."

"You think I don't know that?" He said, lowering the volume of his voice, but very obviously expressing his dominance. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever. You call the shots, _boss_." I snarked looking away. I set my jaw in frustration as I scanned the crowds to Mia and Vince. I stayed where I was as Dom ran into the trailer to hurry things along. When they re-emerged I was still irritated (but less than I appeared). Dom held out a beer which was the closest I was going to get to an apology. He didn't let go when I reached to take it and I looked up at his eyes. He gave me a look and I gave him a small smile in response. Dom let go and threw an arm around my shoulders as we headed back over to the tracks. Jesse met up with us, and even Leon slinked back over. I squeezed his shoulder tightly before Vince ruffled his hair roughly. When Mia was up, Dom broke away from me and jogged over to her window, reaching in.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I mumbled under my breath. I felt Leon shrug next to me as Dom walked back.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked.

"Upping the stakes." He said, shooting me a look.

"How much?" I asked curious. He shrugged and kept his eyes on Mia's car.

"Dom, how much?" I asked more firmly, but quiet.

"Three." He whispered and Leon practically choked.

"Hey man, not to diss your blood line… but you think Mia's the best one to put that amount on?" He asked nervously.

"You _are_ dissing my bloodline. And have some faith." He answered simply.

"Mia never races." Leon whispered agitated into my ear. I gave a small shrug. "He could be blowing all everything we've made so far." He continued. "What if—"

"Leon. Shut up." I finally reprimanded under my breath. I'm pretty sure we all held our breaths when the flag dropped. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as Mia shot off the line. We were all mumbling support under our breaths, palms sweating, all afraid to blink.


End file.
